Lost Tale
by Asriel.Dreemurr.Memecenter
Summary: Enjoy this remastered epic, the product of my hiatus, and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Lost!Tale

by

.Memecenter

Part 1:

A Brave New World.

 **Welp time for a v2, my account has been dead, but lo and behold I come bearing a more serious story! I'll give you a hint, this story is about finding yourself, and striving towards your goals. This is Part 1 ( I am forgoing the term chapter).I hope you all enjoy!**

"D-don't you have anything better to do?" was the last thing I shouted to Frisk, she looked down, obviously sad. I had a decent chance of becoming a flower again, and I didn't want her to see me like that. I took momentary pride in the moment, a sort of poetic angst, giving a feel to the scenario that one can't really explain. But I guess I can later describe this moment as a useless sacrifice…

Frisk walked away, and I proceeded to sit on the flower bed, my own eyes tearing up. I really was a crybaby. I eventually laid down, awaiting my third death in this timeline. Granted this was the 2,945th time this had happened, I was especially saddened this run. Normally Frisk would wait 20 minutes after leaving, then reset, every time she would always visit me, it took her a few runs to realize I was back at the ruins after our fight, but then she proceeded to visit me every reset. A couple dozen or so resets we actually engaged in conversation, talking about what the resets had revealed to each other every time it happened, and the special little differences in every run. One run Frisk had even brought the entire underground to the Ruins to see me, but in my anger I shut myself out from them, and forced frisk to reset by killing myself.

"Only a little longer, and this pain will end." I whisper to myself, I pick petals aimlessly off the flowers, which had become my only absolutes in this world of uncertainty. I sigh, and continue to lie there. The good thing about being dead is that you can purposely ignore the passage of time, so I lay there in a sort of stasis. I was lonely, but in the resets I had developed two alternate personalities to keep me company, they weren't even forced anymore, they came naturally, I'm sure if I did meet Toriel again she would be concerned. One was named Oryx, he was a little destructive, like a sentient version of Flowey, and he always had a sort of lust for the world, never quite being satisfied, always wanting more. The other was Orion, he was more tactical, and he always thought things out, he was the one who helped me with decisions, or at least whenever we had to make them. I guess I still had some control over them, because every reset I resolved to stay in this flower bed.

It's been three weeks. Why was I even Here? I was supposed to be dead! David Three weeks since the Barrier Event occurred, Frisk should've reset by now. I look up to the ruin entrance, and muster enough Determination to walk through it. The entirety of the Ruins was empty, not even spiders to make cobwebs. Everyone had left. I proceed to walk leisurely through the Underground, and at length reach Asgore's throne room. I chuckle at the crown which lay upon the furry and dusty throne. I put it atop my head, and sat on the throne, my left leg over my right.

"At last, Flowey's dream satisfied… The Prince of this World's Future… It's quite lonely..."

"Oh relax, you have us after all, you'll never be lonely."

 **"That may be true Oryx, but he needs real interaction, we've been in stasis for three weeks waiting for the 2,946th reset. I think it's time we see what has transpired in our absence."**

"Orion makes a good point, there's no value in sitting around. I should take the crown with me however. Let's go."

I got up and made a 180 for the exit to the underground. 5 minutes later, I reached the surface. The sun greeted me with a smile, and I returned His kindness with a pleasant wave.

"It's been a while, Old Friend..."

I proceeded down the mountain, and saw tracks for what appeared to be automated wagons. Frisk told me about these, "car", wagons. I followed the tracks to a nearby human establishment where the old village lay.

"Belara: est. 1724" The sign read. Fearing humans still I slunk around the outskirts of the city, and came upon a peculiar store which Frisk had previously identified to me in our conversations as a "Seven Eleven". There, outside the door, lay a poster, which held the following text.

" _ **SCIENCE MAKES YET ANOTHER DISCOVERY, A SERIES OF SPECIES ONLY PREVIOUSLY IMAGINABLE BY THE MOST CURIOUS OF MINDS. COME SEE "MONSTERS" AT MEMORIAL HALL IN COAST CITY."**_

"pfft, these humans are still prideful as ever. But this location, it must be where Frisk is!"

"It sounds more like a circus ad than a scientific breakthrough."

 **"Oryx has a point, read the smaller text underneath, I need context."**

I read the following details for the poster. Apparently they were holding a conference in this Memorial Hall to discuss the new situation. I wearily crept inside the store, and a tall man greeted me with a gruff "howdy" as a stepped in. I looked to him, and I put my best act up.

"Sir, would you by any chance know how to reach Coastal City in a timely manner? I wish to see the monsters." He looked to me and smiled before opening his wallet and showing me a picture of what looked like his son.

"yeah, my kid wants to see em' too, what are you anyways, some sort a' Furry?" He asked. I looked to him with a quizzical expression and tilted my head.

"Is that what they are calling us monsters now?" I asked curiously. He sighed and turned back to the lottery tickets to serve another customer.

"Damn, it's been three weeks, and people are already making God damn fursuits. I tell ya this transgenderism has taken a new turn. People are even saying they were born the wrong species. I'll tell ya what kid, if you help me out around shop, and get rid of the fursuit, I can take ya' to see the monsters this weekend. My name's Xander. What's your name anyway? You look like a Charlie, maybe even an Alexander."

"Well sir I can and will be of service to you if it means I can return to my family again. And how exactly do I remove my fur? I was born with it… My Name is Asriel, Asriel Kaon Dreemurr." I said, outwardly I maintained a calm disposition,but inwardly I was exuberant. This gentleman is benevolent enough to assist me! And all I have to do is help him maintain his establishment! I stuck my paw out and he shook it, he must have expected something different, but when he felt my warm paw, he retracted.

"wait, you are an actual monster? Kid, come with me…" He says, he ushers me to a storage room, and he leans down to whisper to me.

"It's not safe here kid, this whole town has been itching to catch one of your kind, the Feds popped up and escorted them to Coast City before any of the Belara Gun Club nutjobs could get to em'. I can't personally help you, I'm tight schedule wise, but I know someone who can. His name's Don Zeoli, he's a pastor down at the church, three blocks away. I'll get ya' to him after work hours, you got like 4 hours until I close shop. Then we can skip over there in my Ford. Got it? Hang tight in here." He says, I nod and shiver in fear, hoping that whatever this town had in store for me if caught wasn't too cruel. I crawl behind a palette full of potato chips and curl into a ball. Time passes in stasis, and I hear the door click open. The man peers through the threshold, and beckons me out to the back of the building. I follow, and he gets in his "Ford" which was a sort of two person metal wagon with a large storage compartment in the back. I get in the other side of the motor vehicle, and he turns on a music box in his car. A series of channels flip by until he finds one he likes, which happened to be what humans call "Electronic Dance Music." The title of the song on the display was labeled "Twilight Meadow - The Worlds We Discovered (Matthew Parker Remix)".

"I thank you for your kindness sir, I hope we cross paths again soon. Certainly not under these conditions however. I would love to stay and chat. But I have places to be, good day!" I shout as I exit the vehicle. I enter the tall white wooden building, and pass through rows of pews, at the pulpit stood a man writing in a notebook, occasionally glancing to a book which was labeled "The Holy Bible".

"Hello sir, are you Don Zeoli?" I ask curiously, he glances to me and smiles.

"Hello, What do you need?" He asks in a calm attitude. I move closer to the pulpit and put my paws on it.

"A man at the Seven Eleven informed me you could provide safe passage to Coast City and by extension the human/monster Conference?" I ask. He smiles and steps out from behind the pulpit.

"Why yes, I am going for Early Access. The Congregation is concerned about your kind. Fear not I don't have a hostile attitude to you, and would be glad to have a travel partner. I leave in the morning, would you like to stay for dinner at my home?" He replies. I nod and step back from the pulpit, I stare at the fancily fashioned book in his hand and point to it.

"What manner of Literature is this?" I muse aloud. He looks to me and hands the book to me.

"Would you like to see for yourself? Be careful with it however, it is a precious book." He says. I look through the pages of the first half of the book. Many accounts of bloodshed, strife, conflict, and deliverance fill the pages. The book was so coincidentally organized, it felt almost supernatural to read. I flipped to the second half, and there lay many prophecies, along with a fascinating story about this person named "Jesus". His story was interesting, and I even agreed with some of his teachings, but for now I have a more important task: Dinner.

"Where do you live?" I ask, he smiles and beckons me to follow him to behind the Chapel, where a door led to a sort of small apartment. He takes a sort of frozen dish out of his refridgerator and puts it into the microwave. "Lean Cuisine" was the name of the food. As a monster, I needed very little, but in case, I projected my soul to see how it was. It was a whitish pink, a little blotch of red in the middle, it was lightly cracked, so I pushed it back into my chest and sat at the table.

"Would you like something to eat?" Don says. I shake my head and pull a bad of chisps from the True Lab.

"I'm fine, I can't exactly eat human food, I have no way of digesting it..." I say. I slowly begin to eat as he does likewise. We spend the next few minutes in silence until he finishes his meal, then he gets up to throw his trash away.

I'll be right back, I have to take the trash barrel out to the dumpster." He says before leaving through a screen door with a trash barrel. I get up from my seat and look around the house. On the fridge is a series of Bible verses, one I recognized from my browsing through It.

 _"_ _For God so Loved the world, that He gave His only begotten Son; that whosoever believeth in Him shall not die, but have eternal life." - John 3:16_

"A curious passage, empowering too, to think that someone loved the world so much to sacrifice their son for it. I honor him."

 **"Orion and your 'honor' bull, imagine how much glory this guy must've gotten for saving the world!"**

"Silence you two! I've had about enough, you aren't really helping anymore! Why did I even make you again?" I ask with frustration. Don returns, and feeling tired, I ask where I should sleep.

"Ah yes… There is a couch in the Living Room if you wish to retire there. I have some work to finish, so I'll leave you to your rest. I will wake you up around 6 AM so we can start our trip to Coast City, we should be there just in time if you factor in the traffic. Goodnight!" He says cheerily before returning to the Chapel. I lay down on the couch and slowly fall into a deep sleep.

"Chara, I don't like this plan anymore!"

"I can't just leave you here!"

"Dark, Darker, Yet Darker…"

I woke up in a cold sweat, a channel playing Gospel music on the TV… I get up groggily and brush my shedded fur from the couch onto my hand before wiping it off over a trash can. I walk into the kitchen and see Don preparing for our trip.

"Well Good Morning sir, I forgot to ask your name, would it by any chance end in 'Dreemurr'?" He asks. I look to the side and nod.

"Asriel Kaon Dreemurr, my dad is the king of monsters…." I say tiredly. His eyes grow wide and he bows in front of me.

"I wasn't aware I had royalty in my presence! You look an awful lot like your mother and father, they raised a fine son, but I must ask why you are separated?"

"I-it's a long story, we can talk about it in the car." I say nervously. He nods and opens the screen door into the early morning.

"I woke up early this morning, I guess you did too, we are 2 hours ahead of schedule, plenty of time if you wish to leave now or later." He says. I look to him, then to his white motor vehicle.

"I would like to go as soon as you would want, please." I say meekly, he smiles and hands me a bag.

"I know you said you cannot consume human food, but don't knock it 'till ya' try it! I'm sure your body will be able to figure something out if the rumors about monsters being mostly magic are true." he says, inside the bag are many name brand human snacks. I cheerily smile as I look back up to him.

"Thank you for your hospitality, I really am undeserving of any of this."

"None of us deserve anything, it is by the Grace of God we take a single breath. It is why I am so benevolent, I know that if my Father in Heaven is so gracious, I should be too."

We head out to his "car" and he starts it up, we pull out of the driveway and he begins to travel towards what he calls a "Highway". Over the next few hours, I explain to him my life story, and he shares his "testimony" along with some Scriptural teachings. We share a few jokes and discuss our opinions on many subjects, whether they oppose each other or not. At length, we reach a sign which says:

 _ **"**_ _ **COASTAL CITY, NEXT EXIT."**_

"We appear to be close!" I say exuberantly, he smiles and turns onto the corresponding exit, and as we turn on the ramp, thousands of giant buildings, seeming to scrape the sky, appear before us. I lean closer to the windshield and press my paws against it, looking into the labyrinth of human ingenuity.

"How many Cities are there?" I ask, he chuckles and pulls me back to my seat so he can see the road.

"Thousands, all over the world." he says casually. My jaw drops and I can hardly control my excitement. For the next hour, we search through the winding intersections of the city, and eventually find adequate parking in front of what appears to be a giant court building. We head up the steps to the building, and banners containing the likenesses of Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Asgore, and Frisk, all are scattered across the building's front. We walk in and he pulls out a lanyard, which is in accordance with the building's decoration theme. He swipes it over a scanner, and we both walk into the inner part of the building.

"I have backstage access, so we, whether now or later, have access to personally meet your father, mother, and others, Including the human who freed them!" He says. I smile and we head towards the stage. The scene was set like one of Asgore's Banquets, hundreds of tables spanned the function hall, and a giant stage at the back had 9 seats, presumably where every of the major monsters were to sit. I run past him up to the front of the stage, and wait there, looking back in his direction to the utter size of the building. He catches up, and we trail the edge of the stage to a set of stairs on the side, up the stairs is a backstage area, where Mettaton sat doing his makeup and hair. He turns to us and his jaw comes undone as it falls to the floor.

"Y-Y-Y-Your majesty?" He says dumbfound as he sizes me up, I rub my arm and look down.

"y-yeah..." I say nervously, he rushes to me and pulls me into a giant hug.

"You should have heard the speech your father gave yesterday, he still misses you! How are you even here?!" He shrieks, I smile and chuckle in his cold grasp.

"I d-don't know… actually…" I say, suddenly realizing the gravity of his question. He puts me down and looks over to Don.

"And who is this?" He says happily. Don attempts to greet Mettaton, but he quickly gets picked up by him.

"Thank you sir for helping Asriel!" Mettaton jubilantly shouts.

"M-my pleasure.." he says, disoriented. Mettaton puts him down, then once again (to my dismay) grabs hold of me and begins to carry me off towards a door.

"Your Father and Mother will want to see you!" He says absentmindedly.

"Not yet Mettaton! I need some time, also, I want this man to come with us." I say, he puts me down and I extend a hand to Don.

"want an exclusive sneak peak?" I say, his eyes grow wide and he nods. I chuckle and nod to Mettaton. He walks in without me, and leaves the door open. I hear him preparing everyone for my arrival through the door.

"Attention Darlings! You thought today wouldn't get any better? Well I can promise you that you are wrong!"

"What do you mean Mettaton?"

"well I was doing my makeup, and Two men walk behind stage. I think you all will recognize one of them!"

That was my cue. I slowly stepped out from behind the door, and The entire room fell silent. Even Frisk was awestruck. I stuck a paw up and waved it lightly, tears forming in my eyes.

"H-howdy..."

Papyrus became extremely confused, Sans eyes went black, Toriel had fainted, Frisk smiled, and Alphys almost fainted, and Undyne out her hand on her hip, clearly impressed. It was Asgore though, who came up to me, and put his palm against mine. The pads on our paws matched, and he recognized the scar on my hand. He looked down to me and smiled, his eyes clearly blocked with tears.

"M-m-my s-s-son… Is it r-r-really you?" He said wearily. I pull out the "screw it" card and make a pun.

"w-well, dad. I'm Asriel as it g-gets!" I say, he bursts out in booming laughter, then tightly embraces me. His tears dampen my sweater, but I don't care at this point, I cry with him, and as the rest of the group recuperates, Asgore puts me on his shoulders, and he shouts for the world to hear.

"MY SON IS ALIVE! LONG LIVE ASRIEL!" He booms, the rest of the room follows suit, shouting "Long Live Asriel!" And I finally begin to feel like a Prince for the first time in my life.

 **/6 months later/**

"Asriel! Frisk! Breakfast!"

"Coming Mom!"

"Yeah, coming, Mom."

"What's your issue today Frisk?"  
"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing!"

"Frisk, Are you sure? Was It anything I said?

"N-no, I'm just going through something, mood swings I think, I'll ask Toriel today."

"Alright, let's get up before Toriel sees us like this."

I quickly slid down the top bunk ladder and got some clothes to change in to, before hiding in the bottom bunk to do so. I finish getting dressed. But something stops me, not a little something, not a big something, but it's a something I need to avoid, and ask Asgore about, I'd prefer to not have this something act up while I cuddle frisk so she doesn't have nightmares. Poor Frisk, It's been half a year since the resets ended, and Frisk still has nightmares. Right now, I had to get rid of this something though. I try to work around it, but it doesn't work, I try to move it out of the way, but that only works long enough to get my clothes on, it returns seconds after.

"ready to go frisk?" I ask.

"Yeah" is the only response I can get out of her, oh well.

"alright, We're Coming Mom!" I say as I open the door. I dash to the stairs and slide down the banister as Frisk follows behind, but in a more normal manner. In seconds we both are at the table and Toriel hands us a slice of Apple Pie. I sink my fangs into it and close my eyes.

"This is delicious! Thanks Mom!" I shout after finishing. 3 months after my 15th Birthday (phisically) and I still ate like an 8 year old. When I come to think about it, I still really had the knowledge of an 8 year old. Toriel was very protective, and I didn't get much external influence, it was just me, Frisk, Asgore (Surprisingly) and Toriel. I look over to Frisk, and she looks back to me. There goes my issue again, looks like morning rituals had to wait, I had to have a talk with Dad.

"Hey Mum? Where's Dad? I have to talk to him..." I ask nervously. She smiles and points to the backyard.

"Where else?" She says. I smile and dash outside with a quick "Thanks Mom!" before closing the screen door and running across the soft grass to Asgore's Garden. He was humming along peacefully as he weeded his Garden, and I stopped behind him with my hands behind my back.

"Hey Dad? I have a question or two… or three..." I ask shyly. Asgore turns to me and stops what he is doing.

"Yes Asriel?" He replies with a cheery attitude. I lean to his ear and whisper into it, he nods in understanding, and when I finish he gets up.

"I guess you haven't been taught this yet. Let me go speak with your mother momentarily, don't move an inch." he says before walking back inside. I sigh and sit down on the ground, looking at the beautiful scene before me. A whole array of flowers, spanning from a crimson red rose to a flower so golden It put a new meaning to "gold leaf". Asgore returns a minute later, and sits down next to me.

"It's about time I told you about the Birds and the Bees." he says slowly.

"W-what do insects and birds have to do with this?" I ask quizzically. He sighs and begins a long and (unfortunately) in depth description of what my situation was about. After around 3o minutes of trying not to pay attention, being dumbfounded, and looking away from Asgore and to the flowers, he finished his grueling speech, and I stand up both a wiser, and more disgusted goat.

"Did I really have to know that…?" I ask, embarrassed.

"Well the Dreemurr Line doesn't continue without you, and frankly many children your age found out long before 15. I guess Me and Toriel didn't ever get the chance to explain this to you. But yes, while it seems rather disgusting, you will soon find that it is both a necessary, and frankly, enjoyable, part of life."

"Dad don't say that! I was Just told that _you_ did that with Mom! And that every single kid has parents that do or have done that! Now I won't be able to go in public without thinking about this!" I shout with frustration. He nods and begins work again.

"It does, unfortunately, invade your mind at the worst of times, but you can dull it and be numb to it by either ignoring it or 'taking care' of it. Relax, if you have any more questions ask your mother, I have work to do." He says. I sigh and head back in the house, a permanent shade of pink across my cheeks as I enter. I walk past Toriel, who was washing the dishes from this morning. She seemed unnaturally enveloped in her chore, so I let her be and went upstairs to see frisk. She was on the top bunk, curled into a ball. I climbed up the ladder and curled around her, silently and gracefully. I wrapped my arms around her stomach as she drifted in and out of sleep.

"You Ok Frisk?" I ask quietly. She sighs and relaxes, before turning to me.

"I had a very uncomfortable conversation with Toriel just now." She says quietly, I sigh and loosen my grip.

"Me too." I say softly, almost into her ear, not purposely however. We both sigh, and both of us hold close to the other. This time it felt different however, it was like knowing a subliminal plot to a main story, a whole new dimension to life, and it invaded all of my thoughts. I hated it and it left me unable to think straight In a situation like this. Even hearing her sigh, or her stomach moving up and down as she breathed, those little things just set me off. I didn't want to loose the warmth of being next to Frisk, but at this point it was horribly annoying to deal with myself.

"so… what exactly did Asgore talk to you about?" she asked. I sighed and stayed silent for a second before I replied.

"I want to know what you talked about with Toriel, how about we both say it at the same time?" I ask, she sighs and nods her head, we count to three before blurting out the answer to the other's question. There is a minute, before the silence is broken by Frisk.

"so, you know..?" She asks, I sigh and nod. More silence ensues before I pose a question.

"will… will we now have to get separate rooms? I mean, I don't want to leave, but do you think they will because~"

"But we wouldn't, right? I mean, uhh… well… shit..." Frisk says. I lower my eyes, I did occasionally have thoughts about her and I together, and Asgore said that the act was "A sign of love" between two people.

"It's not like I don't want to do that, but it just seems so… weird…" Frisk says. I sigh and nod. Again, a horrible silence protrudes the room, just like something else, and at length I speak again.

"I've had a long time to think, these resets, and the past 6 months, and I was wondering… w-would you, uhh… well… Would you l-like to g-go on a… Date?" I ask nervously, hoping this shifts the conversation. She hums in contemplation and I nervously wait.

"Well… I think I would like that." She says. I smile and mentally jump for joy. I suddenly realize that today I actually had something to do, and that this was my last straw. I'm not the most timely, or punctual, or sharp minded; so memory was a luxury to me.

"Frisk, I gotta go over MK's house today, he told me if i'm not on time this time he would call off our plans to see Marshmello live… Can we chat about this later? I'll be home after dinner, 7PM maybe..." I state cautiously, trying not to make it sound like I wanted to stop cuddling her. I would have laid in bed all day with her had this not been an important occasion. I slowly get up, trying my best not to disturb her, and I slowly clamber down the ladder, where I pack my computer, Xbox One, and associated wires/accessories in silence, before creeping out of the room, Frisk stayed relatively quite during this time, and I assumed she was just tired. I slide down the banister and holler out to Toriel.

"Hey Mom I'm heading to Monster Kid's House! 'Be Back around 7!"

"Alright sweetie! Remember to put your helmet on!"

"Whatever Mom!"

I pushed through the front door and hopped on my Bicycle, pulling out of the driveway trying not to bump into the SUVs was an issue, but it didn't stop me. Within minutes I was well on my way to Monster Kid's House, Orion and Oryx were currently arguing and discussing, but since then they've toned down, mostly because I'm not alone anymore.

"We have to do something special for the date, under no circumstances should it go wrong."

 **"No shit sherlock, but how is the clumsiest S.O.B in this God damn universe gonna do that?"**

"I heard that asshole."

"Toriel would be ashamed of the language you're using right now, both of you."

 **"Oh who cares? Outta Sight, Outta Mind."**

"just shut up both of you I will figure this out later, this is a busy street and I won't be going to a date as roadkill."

 **"Jesus why you so salty?"**

"Oh put a sock in it Oryx."

 **"Whatever."**

Slowly, I trudge up the final hill, and alas there before me is Monster Kid's house. Not to grand, but certainly not shabby either, like 4 out of 5 stars. This house had a lot of amenities, even two guest rooms! Most of the time I came over here to study with Monster Kid, but today was a LAN party on steroids. Our plan was to stay up as long as possible, and get as much done as possible. We mainly played Overwatch, but there was the occasional Call of Duty MWIII remastered, It was an ok game but Toriel didn't exactly approve. What was odd was that she favored scantily clad female warriors to actual men sniping in the air. Toriel was somewhat brain dead in parental guides, but her bookmark on her computer was ESRB, so I didn't get a single break. I think she paid more attention to the letter rating than the actual content, which is probably the reason why Overwatch is OK but Call Of Duty isn't. Monster kid waved from his top window and ushered me in.

"Hey you made it! Just in time too! I got 4 people for Competitive play and we're waiting on you! Plug in and strap in because its platinum or bust tonight!" He shouts with a headset on his head. I smiled and burst into the house, practically bounding up the stairs, and finally entering his room. I set my things up, connected to the WiFi, and logged onto Overwatch while loading Discord on my computer. I greeted my friends in voice chat and joined Monster Kid's group, which consisted of a Level 213 Aaron, a level 183 Froggit, a level 64 Temmie, Monster Kid at level 354, Me at level 324, and one human at level 287. We joined a match and called out our players, I shouted through the mic my main with a lust r victory.

Don'tfo

"Crusader Online! worry friends, I am your shield!" I shouted as a Reinhardt with the Bloodhardt skin loaded in the spawn. The counter ended and hours of play ensued.

 **/** **several hours later/**

"Holy shit… my eyes hurt now..." Monster Kid remarked as he laid down on the ground in front of his tv.

"Likewise… I think I have like 4 lootboxes… let me open those and then we can log off… what's the time?" I asked, clearly it was in the wee hours of the day. Monster Kid returns to the Home Menu and looks at the top right of the screen.

"Man it's like 3AM..." He states, exhaustion infesting his tone. I yawn and stretch, my tail twitching in the process. I open my rewards and shut down the console, before opening up my phone. I had a message from Frisk at 11PM… 4 Hours ago… I open the conversation with haste and glance over the 5 paragraphs she sent me.

"MK, I gotta go… There's an issue at my house. See you tomorrow." I said with lethargy achily climbing into my voice. I didn't particularly want to leave, I was tired as it is, and a 3 mile bike ride at 3AM wasn't safe. I forego safety and pack my things up, before climbing out his window and shimmying down the drain pipe.

"see you MK!" I whisper-shouted to the window. He pops his head out and returns my farewell. I climb onto my bike and begin the trek. I have a nasty sense of paranoia, so this bike ride was a hellish pattern of riding casually, nearly having a heart attack, and speeding for a couple hundred feet, before the cycle restarted. I reached the house at 3:30, and lights were on in the entire house. Normally the only lights on at this time of night were the Master bedroom, where Toriel slept, and the basement light, which was barely visible by a ground height window slab, where Asgore slept. But this time all the lights were on, and I heard crashes in the house. I put my things down outside the door, and crept in. There was an eerie silence about the house, no warmth about it either. Something was dreadfully wrong. I walked through the main hall, and spotted Frisk's phone shattered on the ground, the lock screen flickering on and off among the cracks of dead pixels and broken Plexi Glass. I heard murmurs and deep voices down the hall, so I wearily crept into the kitchen, the source of the faint commotion. In the kitchen were two masked men, all in black, and from what I could hear with my exceptionally large ears, Toriel, Asgore, and Frisk were hiding in the cupboards under the eye height mid kitchen island, guarded by stainless steal bar style stools.

I crept past them when one left for the other room, and made eye contact with Asgore through the crack in the cupboard. Toriel made it essential that we all knew sign language in an occasion where we were either speaking to those who were hard to hear or in a situation where speaking was not an option, and I signed out to Asgore my plan.

(in hands)"Asgore, One left for the mud room, I am going to attempt to smother the one in the Living Room, when he is down, or if I am down, get to whoever is left. Got it?"

(in hands)"Okay Son, I will let you go first, they took us by surprise, and spotted us heading to the kitchen. They have Toriel's Tiara and Frisk's Locket. They took nothing of ours, seeing we don't wear valuables. But be careful, and use magic only if necessary."

I crept over to the man in the living room and grabbed a pillow, before jumping onto his back and holding the pillow against his face. As expected, he made an effort to throw me off, but his efforts came to no fruition. However, he succeeded in throwing me against a sculpture hanging from the wall, and I felt a deep scrape open across my back. I cried out and fell off the man, who fainted from the loss of oxygen, not completely asphyxiated, and the other man rushed in, wielding a crowbar.

"Little bastard, I'll show you what cattle like you deserve. To be put down." He said as he aimed for my head. He brought it down, but such a rage from his words was instilled in me, that I felt a significant growth. I felt pure Determination flow through me, and I blocked his crowbar with my horns. I twisted the crowbar from his hands with my horns, and felt a stinging sensation in my whole body. I slowly stood, now at an equal height to the intruder, with black eyes, in which was contained my ivory pupils, and I rammed him into the wall, I felt my horns pierce through flesh and drywall as he exclaimed in pain as he hit the wall, and all I could do in my blind rage was press him deeper into the wall, before retracting my horns and piercing him again. I repeated this process several times, and it wasn't until I saw his blood drip down my horns, and hear the other awaken, that I turned my attention from him to the other. He saw the condition I was in, and bashed through the backdoor window, climbing over the fence and completely disregarding his mortally wounded partner-in-crime.

 _ **"**_ _ **Serves him God Damned right for messing with my family."**_

 **"uh, az? Look at yourself!"**

"Oryx is right, Asriel, you've gone Hyperdeath..."

 _ **"What? No! This can't be!**_ _ **I can't go Hyperdeath!"**_

 **"Check the mirror pal."**

I turn to the stainless steel fridge, and see my reflection in it. No matter how blurry it was, the back splotches and height gave it away. I was Hyperdeath.

 _ **"No…**_ _ **No no no no NO NO NO NO! NOBODY CAN SEE ME LIKE THIS OR ELSE~"**_

"Or else what… Dreemurr..." Toriel said with a menacing tone. The exclusive last name usage meant I was in for a serious beating sooner or later. The last time this happened was when I almost poisoned Dad with Chara.

 _ **"Else…**_ _ **you'll remember,,, Me, Attacking Frisk, stealing your souls. Mom, it wasn't Frisk who released the Barrier, I did…"**_

"I am now aware of this thanks to your transformation, but that is in the past. The current issue is that YOU SPILLED THE GUTS OF AN INTRUDER IN THE LIVING ROOM!"

 _ **"**_ _ **BETTER HIS GUTS THAN OURS! WHAT DO YOU THINK HE WAS GONNA DO IF HE FOUND YOU ALL?!"**_

"CERTAINLY NOT GORE US TO DEATH, THE WORST A CROWBAR CAN DO IS DENT YOUR THICK SKULL!"

 _ **"I DIDN'T MEAN TO BECOME HYPERDEATH MOM IT JUST HAPPENED! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I COULD STILL DO THIS!"**_

"NONETHELESS, YOU COULD'VE DEALT WITH THAT BETTER!"

 _ **"**_ _ **WHY ARE WE STILL SHOUTING?"**_

"I DON'T KNOW!"

I sigh and sit down on the couch, holding my head in my hands. I know that to kill in self defense wasn't murder, but it felt horrible… I couldn't stand to look in the general direction of the body, instead, I dialed the police and requested assistance. It took 15 minutes for the police to get here, and Toriel's efforts with healing magic did nothing. The man had died. I sullenly walked into the bathroom, and scrubbed the blood off my horns, it was difficult, seeing they had grown from 4 inches to around a foot long, curling almost into a circle. Asgore walked up behind me, minding my horns and height, and put his now (what seemed to me) normal sized hand on my shoulder. He took my hand down from my horn and put it at my side.

"I know what this feels like, even worse… I did it 6 times… To kill is not something you forget, and the regret from it lasts a lifetime. If you need anything, I'm here…" He said to me. He was right, and it almost made my guilt feel hypocritical.

 _ **"How am I supposed to look anyone in the eyes anymore… I understand that it is justified to kill in self defense or in defense of your home… But I feel like I can't be around anyone anymore..."**_ I said dismally, moving his hand off of my shoulder. I walked to Frisk and I's room, packed a few pairs of clothes, and some money I got from work at Grillby's.

 _ **"Don't expect to see me soon. I have a trip to take."**_ I said before climbing out the window. I knew exactly where to go. Asgore looked out to me from the window with a sad face.

"I'll be here, along with your family. Asriel. Please be safe." he said before turning back into the house.

"How am I going to explain this to Tori." I heard him grumble. I wasted no time in dashing to downtown, forgoing my bicycle. I got to a bus stop, and sitting on the bench was Sans.

"Heya kiddo, I like the new look. **Tell me that it isn't due to** **a certain dream I had...** " he said, his pupils gone. I shuddered and sighed.

 _ **"**_ _ **Two armed men broke in, I was over MK's house, and 4 hours late to the scene, apparently they gave the family a good chase, when I got there they were hiding. I had become this on accident and mauled an intruder, the other escaped."**_ I said, not wanting to disclose my destination to him yet.

"Lemme guess. You're heading to that pastor who lives 200 miles away so you can grow strong again? Whatever kiddo, just stay safe and don't hurt anyone." Sans said lethargically as the bus pulled into the stop. A man opened the door and I stepped in. I paid the fee and looked back to sans as the door closed.

 _ **"**_ _ **Take care of them for me Sans."**_ I said dryly, he shook his head, and that was all I got before getting fully in the bus.

Sans sighed and looked to the bus.

"Better that than what I had..." He said gravely.

/San's dream/

"My child, what are you doing?!"

" _ **Who is your child? This isn't him anymore. I am Oryx, and this is the last person you will ever see..."**_

"Son NO!"

 **/3 hours later/**

It took a while, but I was almost there. The bus pushed past the state line, and I stepped off at the nearest stop. 15 minutes of walking and I appeared before Pastor Don's church. I stepped in, and it being Sunday, service was going on. I stayed back at the empty pews near the front door, not wanting to disrupt the small congregation. Pastor Don had a microphone, and was preaching on a book in the New Testament.

"God gave us the Ten Commandments in the Old Testament, but Jesus summarized them into two. ' _Thou shalt love your God with all your heart, soul, mind, spirit, and strength; thou shalt also love thy neighbor as thyself,"_ was all I could hear before slumping over in the pews. I woke up after service, when a congregation member nudged me awake. An elderly woman dressed in purple, wearing gloves and an exceptionally large hat, hiding her face from me, helped me up and pointed to the pulpit.

"Don wishes to speak to you Asriel." she said in a soft but sophisticated tone. I mumbled and got up.

 _ **"H-how do you know my name?"**_ I asked quizzically. She giggled uncharacteristically for her appearance and lifted her hat up a tad, her pupils were red, and she gave me a look only one other person could.

"I know a lot of things about you. See you around, Brother." She said before vanishing in thin air, leaving nothing but the feather from her hat. I put it in my pocket and wearily went up to the pulpit, where Don was preparing to clean the Chapel.

"Ah! Hello Asriel! I had seen you walk in, However, it took me a minute to realize who you were! You've grown plenty in the last 6 months!" He said excitedly. I shook his outstretched hand and looked down.

 _ **"Well, this isn't what I normally look like, it's a form I take on when I am in the possession of the equivalent power of 7 human souls. However I don't have any besides my own currently, and still I am In this form. Someone broke into my house, and I had mauled them with my horns, the sight wasn't pretty. They angered me to the point where I became this. And I figured you would know how to help me remove this guilt..."**_ I said, venting out to him. He took this all into consideration, and motioned for me to open the Bible on the front pew. It was bookmarked to a passage about rest. Rest. Of all things, why Rest? I posed that question to him, and he closed his eyes, putting his hands up, and the building was filled with a peaceful quiet.

"God forgives our sins if we ask for repentance, but in your case you aren't at fault, it is Biblical to defend even to the death. If you still have guilt however, focus on the Lord and he will help you through. He doesn't put you in situations you can't handle, you always have the power to overcome adversity, whether physical, mental, or spiritual, in Him." He said, just loud enough for a faint echo to fill the room. I closed my eyes and knelt down, one fist on the ground and another on my knee. I allowed the silence to penetrate my body, and the warm natural light to calm my senses, the smell of the early morning flowers blooming in this time of spring flew to my nose, and it further relaxed me. I felt my body change, and grow smaller, when I opened my eyes, I had been restored to my normal form. I felt neither sadness or guilt from what I did, rather I gained a reverence for the lesson learned in this expedition and the catalyst for it.

"It seems that you are feeling better, I assume?" Don said. I got up and looked to him before nodding. He smiled and patted me on the back.

"Y-yeah… I swear i'll never get used to that transition. Do you mind if I stay the day in town? I live like 200 miles away, so I'd like to either leave tomorrow or the day after granted the townspeople don't still want my hide." I said causally. Don sighed.

"Most of the townspeople are fine now, but a good portion are part of the Gun Club, who still want's you. Steer clear of the bar, the Dick's Sporting Goods, the Herring Run, and the Instigator Tavern, and you should be fine." He said warmly. I thanked him and asked him one more question.

"May I stay here for the night?" I asked, he smiled and bowed.

"My abode is always open to royalty." he jested. I laughed and hugged him before running out of the Chapel. Don stopped me and asked me something.

"Have you seen the lady in Purple with the Hat?" He asked. I shrugged and dashed back and gave him the feather.

"Dissipated into thin air before me."

"Ah, an angel?"

"No, a demon. Wolf in sheep's clothing. Don't make the mistake I did and let her in."

"noted."

"I'll be back around 9PM." I stated before walking out of the Chapel. I headed into town, and started toward my first destination. The bell dinged on the door, and instantly the smell of cheap coffee and brand name snack foods hit my nose.

"Welcome To Seven Eleven." I heard Xander say, he was facing the lottery tickets, organizing them.

"Howdy" I said, hoping it would jog his memory. He froze and turned around. His face lit up and he hopped over the counter.

"Hey Asriel! It's been a long time, last time I saw you my kid was on my shoulders at the convention. How are things?" he said. I smiled and leaned on the counter.

"Life's Life, can't hope for anything better." I said casually.

"Ah, but you can strive for better, try your best and you will always succeed!" he said. I smiled and scoffed.

"then why did it take 3,000 time loops for me to realize I should've gone with my family?" I said questioningly.

"Kid I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but if you're stubborn, just loosen up and remain calm, you'll get you're head screwed on tight in no time." he stated. I smiled and continued.

"How's your kid? Is he doing well?" I asked.

"Nah, he's got the Flu, and the best this small town's got is a pharmacy, closest hospital's a 20 minute drive from the outskirts of town. 'Lotta gun club members are always bursting into the pharmacy expecting the person there to be a top notch surgeon. In all honesty, that dumbass organization is nothing but a couple dozen prideful nutsacks with lead and gunpowder wantin' to be the next human monster KKK. It's amusing to see they're daily routine, but ya' don't even want to try getting into a fight with em'." Xander stated. I nodded and searched through the aisles for a St. Pellegrino Orange Seltzer and a bag of Bugles before bringing them to the counter.

"I'll steer clear then. What do I owe you?" I asked as I pulled out my wallet.

"For you my friend, it's on the house." He said getting behind the counter.

"want a scratcher? I know you're underage but these things never do any good 'cept for getting your hopes up." he said handing me a few scratch tickets. I took them and scratched the surfaces with a quarter. I got nothing special except for winning what it would cost to buy the tickets. Around $5.

"Yeah these things aren't good for much. I guess it's just another way for the State to have a grab at your wallet." I said. He nodded and took the useless one and tossed them into the rubbish bin.

"You got that right. Well I hope you have a good day, still around 6 hours of sunshine out, you should check out the Bowling Alley, today's a special night, 2 games for the price of one, and if you get above 300 you get an order of pretzel sticks and a 20 ounce cola free." He said. I nodded and began walking out.

"I'll go check it out now then!" I said happily with my items in hand.

"Hey before you go Asriel, how long are you in town?" Xander asked with his foot in the door.

"Tomorrow afternoon if I don't get in trouble."

"Sounds fair, I might come join you at the Alley after work if you're still there."

"Alright, I'll hang until 7 then we can catch up with a couple games."

"See you there!"

"Likewise!"

 **/** **4 hours later, 6PM, AlleyCat Lanes./**

"What in the hell is that thing?"

"Don't you see? That's the club's ticket to bein' recognized as a threat!"

"What is it though?"

"It's that fuckin' goat prince that slipped our grasp six months ago."

"Didn't we see two others?"

"Those were his parent's, if we hold this one hostage the other two are sure to follow."

"Wait for em' to hit the restroom, we'll knock em' there."

"Gotcha."

I didn't hear this conversation, as I was busy sucking down my drink 5 lanes over, but I did have the feeling something was wrong. I finished my drink and finished my game up, my score being just under what was necessary to win a free snack. I didn't mind though, this gave me time to practice for when Dad next takes me out to go Bowling, he always won. Alas, nature called and I walked into the men's restroom. I was quickly assaulted, and I had awoken with my hands bound and a bag over my head.

"Is this really necessary?" I mumbled under the sackcloth. Indistinct conversations stopped, and I heard footsteps come towards me.

"Well the rodent is awake, that's for sure." One man said, which elicited the hard laughter of the others around, I counted 9 voices, excluding the one that insulted me. A resounding thud echoed in the room as what felt like a metal baseball bat slammed into my stomach. Another round of laughter ensued. I cried out in pain, then tried to not bawl my eyes out, my diaphragm would hate me if I did.

"S-Strike..." I said, referencing his failure to deter me.

 _Thud_

"Strike t-two..."

 _thud.. twang!_ That one hit my horns, and I felt the baseball bat dent around them. I had had enough. I let my anger boil over and I heard murmurs and whispers as I transformed.

"Don't do it!"

 **"Show these bastards who's the boss..."**

 _ **"**_ _ **Strike three… You're OUT!"**_ I blasted the twist ties off of my hands as the chaos sabres I summoned materialized in my hands, and I sliced in the air around me. I hear men shouting and guns being loaded, so I wasted no time in pulling off the sackcloth from my head. 9 men with an arrangement of rifles and shotguns were ready to fire at me, so I decided to fight fire with fire. Slowly a Chaos Buster materialized over my shoulder, and I floated up into the air. They fired at me, but I shot at them, and beams of Determination and small projectiles decimated the rounds and took out 2 of them.

 _ **"**_ _ **Normally I'm a pacifist, but I'm not gonna be treated like scum. I don't care if you all die right here and now, I won't let you hurt me or anyone else with your dumb ass antics and ridiculous grab for power."**_ I said as I unloaded my weapon completely, all that remained when my fit of powerful anger was over was several piles of dust, Determination sizzling through the remains.

 _ **"**_ _ **That solves that."**_ I said with a scoff as I sauntered out of the building. I focused on the sounds of the town bustling by, and the aroma of sweet foods coming from the stores and vendors. And once more I was me. I felt bad for them, but I wouldn't allow them to continue. I wouldn't chase down the rest of the club though, that would be wrong. For now I was satisfied with my small victory and I returned to the Alley to tell Xander I was heading home. He ran to me from the Alley with a face of concern.

"Where were you?" He asked, concern in his eyes.

"Being bound and gagged by gun toting assholes. How about you?" I said casually. Hyperdeath seemed to make things less climactic or interesting, it seemed like I would always win with it.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry causing lines in his forehead.

"I'm fine, I kinda, umm, _decimated_ them with magic..." I said in a low voice.

"However, I need rest, I'm kinda tuckered out, and my bus is at 7AM tomorrow, I don't want to encounter any more trouble here, so I'll be leaving early." I said with a somewhat sad expression.

"Well, come around soon! There's always a drink and snack with your name on it at the shop!" He said with a smile. I handed him a $20 bill and folded his hand around it.

"If I can't have fun with you, I should be the reason why you're having fun." I said thoughtfully before dashing across town. It was around 8:30PM when I returned to the Church, I figured I was bound for around an hour, and my ordeal plus the time it took to run across town figured to around 2 ½ hours. I opened the church door and Don was playing "Awesome God" on the organ. At length he finishes the song, turns back to see me looking over his shoulder.

"Hello Asriel, did you enjoy your outing?" He asked innocently. I scoffed and leaned against the pulpit.

"Yeah, until I was bound and gagged by the human vs. monster KKK a.k.a The Gun Club. I took care of them though… 9 of them that is." I said casually. He sighed and looked down to the organ.

"They never learn, they never will either. I pray that God guide them to redemption." he said gravely. I sighed and sat down next to him in front of the organ.

"Do you know Heart and Soul?" I asked, he looked up to me and smiled.

"Know it? It was the first song I learned!" He said excitedly.

"Would you like to play it with me?" I asked as I cracked my knuckles in preparation to play. He nodded and started the duet off. We played for around 5 minutes, before the song ended, and we both got up.

"It's been a long time since I have played a duet with someone, thank you Asriel. I assume you will be gone before I wake up, so I guess this is farewell until our next meeting?" He said, a sense or nostalgia in his voice.

"Yes. But don't consider it a goodbye, consider it a 'be right back', after all, for humans, life is short." I said happily.

"Ah, that is where you are wrong Asriel. Whether I die today or tomorrow, or 30 years from now, doesn't matter, I have a spot in Heaven waiting for me, that I would gladly give to you, or at least if that were possible, but all can be Saved through God. Goodnight Asriel." Don said, I smiled and went to the house, where I packed my things, set my alarm, and went to bed.

 **/6:45AM, Monday, 20XX/**

I woke to the sound of my alarm, and quickly got dressed. I had since left my phone off, but I needed it for this morning. I unlocked it and there was 4 voicemails from Toriel, an audio message from Asgore, and 3 texts from Frisk. I left them alone and got ready to go.

I was out at the bus stop when it came, and I got on, paying my fee, then plugging in some headphones for the long trip. For some reason, a new folder was up on my screen, "Real Music for Today's Generation" an album of EDM hymns. I snickered and looked back to the shrinking Church.

"Don you are a good man." I said to myself.

Over the next three hours my new playlist hadn't even cycled, he loaded my phone up with hundreds of songs! It was amusing, and some of them weren't that bad. And by some I mean a good deal, this man certainly had a good taste in EDM, maybe it was the genre, or just the artist, but it was quite good music to me. I got off at my stop, the same one Sans talked with me at, and I began my walk home.

I looked at my house, and began a dash, because there I saw my entire family gathered, Which in this case included Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Sans, and Papyrus. When I got home I greeted Asgore with a hug, likewise with Toriel. To Frisk I gave a special sort of hug, not necessarily one you would share with family, but one with a deeper meaning, a deeper context. It wasn't an external difference, but it was what was conveyed through our souls that changed the nature of it. This hug felt, warm, welcoming, Like, the crimson color of a rose, or a soul…

 **Incoming: Part 2, "Crimson and Gold"**


	2. Chapter 2

Lost!Tale: Crimson and Gold

Part 2

by

.Memecenter

 **Howdy, I was kinda scared to pick this back up, and time was against me, so I'm happy I have some time to write! Thanks to whoever reviewed positively for me, I almost considered canceled writing at all… Anyways, Last chapter just kinda set the geography and characters up, so this chapter will focus more on the everyday (somewhat) life of Asriel, along with a major event. I'm gonna try to continue! Enjoy! p.s. now instead of /[words]/ it will be [words] / [words]/**

days later

I woke up to the sound of rain splashing against the windows, the forecast predicted this entire week was going to be nothing but rain; the storm is supposed to clear up today though. I have a nasty habit of rolling in my sleep, so the second I turn to get up, my body falls around a foot and land face first on the carpet. The carpet didn't do too much to cushion my fall, and my snout got pushed into the carpet, a small state of discomfort followed by what would turn to be a bruise on my nose and I am up, half way that is…

My misfortune seemed to have also caused Frisk to stir, and as I walk out the door I hear her beginning to wake up.

"More rain today, looks like our plans to go over Undyne's house are scrapped." I say as I close the door behind myself, we have a sort of system, I get dressed the night before, and she gets dressed in the morning, that way we both don't need the room at the same time. Toriel has been considering adding an extension to the house for another bedroom, that way Frisk and I have our own rooms. I am conflicted about it for very obvious reasons, however, that subject should wait. The amount of rain has caused some minor flooding in the basement, I volunteered to help Asgore seal up any leaks. I haven't done much with him in terms of father son bonding since I was resurrected. So this will be an opportunity to improve our relationship, which kinda ended on shaky terms.

 _Flashback_

 _Anger was palpable in the castle halls as Asgore stormed about the castle in search of his son. Despite his sickness, he was furious, and the Anger of a King is not something to challenge, even to a Prince. Asriel was in the recreation hall with Chara in the West Wing, when his father's voice boomed through the room._

 _"ASRIEL DREEMURR!" Asgore boomed with an authoritative and furious tone, at the mention of his last name, Asriel knew he was in for it. Chara looked to him and chuckled._

 _"Someone's gonna get 'Royally Screwed'" He jeered as he playfully punched his brother in the shoulder. Asriel scowls and looks to him._

 _"You're partly responsible for this Chara, you insisted that we used Buttercups instead of cups of butter!" he says as Asgore storms in. Asgor_ _e picks Asriel up by the scruff of his neck, and turned him to face his father._

 _"What in the name of Egel caused you to do something_ _so irrational?!" Asgore shouted, realizing his anger was somewhat over the top, he calmed down and put his son down._ _A sigh of relief from Asriel and a sigh of frustration from Asgore simultaneously initiate, and Chara watches from behind a table, hoping to be forgotten in the situation. Asgore knelt down to Asriel, and with a tired expression, put his hand on his shoulder._

 _"A Prince must act on logic and knowledge, it is why I have you educated, Asriel… One day, soon I fear; you will wear my crown, and you will carry my trident. This is why I train you, a Leader must be the Epitome of All That Is True. I aspire for you to achieve great things, but the ignorance brought on by the useless play with Chara has caused you to be held back in your potential, I intend on separating you from him until both of you are mature, both of you clearly need to learn many things, and you cannot function at your best together." Asriel looks astonished at Asgore's decision, and Chara walks towards the situation._

 _"Y-you mean, w-we w-won't be brothers?" Chara asked sadly, Asgore stood up and nodded gruffly. Chara sank to his knees and began to plead, Asriel looked down and silently began to cry. Asgore, seeing now that this would put them in their place, walked out of the room. Toriel lingered in the door's threshold, clearly upset, with her arms folded._

 _"Did you really have to be that stern, I understand what you are saying, but this is not the way to approach the situation, it was an earnest mistake, and they're only children." Toriel complained, looking at him with a disappointed expression. Asgore looked down and realized his error._

 _"Nonetheless, I have a point, Chara has become a negative influence, even more so with his hostility towards everyone except us and Asriel…. I think they both need reshaping, the best way to do that is to separate them… I'm sorry Tori, it's the only way I know how." Asgore stated, they both walked down the hall away from the children, further discussing the situation. Meanwhile, Asriel and Chara were dead silent. The minutes pass and Asriel spoke up._

 _"I would rather go live with the Moldsmal than with the Dreemurrs at this point, this is so unfair." He said. More silence continued, then Chara looked up with a crazed smile._

" _I have an idea, one so daring that Dad and Mom will be forced not to separate us… See those flowers over there? Those are poisonous if eaten, give me them Asriel."_

 _"What!? No! Chara that's dangerous!"  
_

" _Maybe, but if you absorb my soul and cross the barrier to break it, Dad and Mom will be so proud, and we'll be together until you turn to dust!"_

 _"Chara… What… Has gotten into you?"_

" _A Stroke of genius, and if you won't help me, i'll get them myself."_

 _"Fine! Fine..." Asriel walks over to the flowers, grabs a handful, and brings them to chara, a sad and nervous look in his eyes. Chara gleefully takes them and in one motion eats them all._

 _"Now… We wait."_

 _/Flashback end_

Looking back on that day, it wasn't necessarily a mutual disagreement, I was just upset with him, and I was at fault… Nonetheless, I'm trying my best to make things better between me and him. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV while I waited for Asgore to get up. Frisk came down minutes later, and joined me on the couch. Things were kind of awkward, because we have yet to have our date, that loose end caused some odd moments around the house, a plan is in motion though, the rain caused an issue. Asgore is down in around a half an hour, a bucket of sealant in hand and some other tools, supposedly used to apply it.

"Howdy son, are you ready?" He asked. I nodded and got up. Toriel had been in the kitchen, and prepared Asgore and I a small breakfast for the trip downstairs. Some eggs and an english muffin is her definition of a light meal, were it not for her affinity to make healthy foods, her portions would make us all diabetic in seconds. The door to the basement was somewhat small, but Asgore still managed to get through it by ducking a considerable amount. I fitted through just fine, having yet to develop a considerable horn size, and still not over 5' 6", including my horns, I was around 5' 9".

After a crash course on how to seal cracks with the sealant and applicating tool, we began to work, a small ipod plugged into a speaker, playing 20's versions of Hopes and Dreams, Home, Fallen Down, Bergentruckung, and many more songs. Work passed quickly, or so I thought. When, at length, I looked at the clock, it read around noon. We were just finishing up, and Toriel brought us down lunch so we don't have to interrupt our work to eat lunch. What happened next somewhat surprised me. Me and Asgore were eating lunch, when he looks to me and smiles.

"So, someone may need dating advice, eh?" He says, a hint of something in his tone.

"Uhh, yeah…" I nervously replied, hoping this doesn't become a teasing session. Quite the opposite, as Asgore fully intended on helping me.

"Always be a gentleman, put her above yourself, and be sure to cater to her needs, don't be overbearing about it, and you'll be a proper Prince before ou know it." he said casually. Wondeirng where he got this, I decided to peek closer into this.

"How do you know this, I thought you and Toriel never dated, just courting." I said. The difference between Dating and Courting is that, with dating, you're preparing to be in a relationship, Courting is when you are engaged, and are preparing to share a life with your partner, like practice of sorts. The Royal Family in the underground never dated, but there was a large supply of boss monsters before the war, (making courting a common thing, and allowing the family to keep the blood pure, without having to pair with normal monsters.) the only surviving members of the family being Asgore, Toriel, and my grandfather, who I never knew, Dad and Mom won't tell me his name…

"Ehh, your mother and I have some interesting literature that we read sometimes, besides, etiquette is an important part of being royalty." Asgore said, I was somewhat confused, before I realized, or at least, _assumed_ what he meant by "Interesting Literature.". He looks at my reaction and laughs.

"It's just sappy romance books, she insists I read them with her, nothing of the type that your hormonal mind might have conjured up." He teases, my ears droop and I go back to finishing my lunch.

"I have a question though… If… by any chance… Frisk and I, uhh, g-get into a r-relationship… w-would you approve? I mean, this is the first generation which only has one monster, every other one had many kids, and boss monsters were common, now, it's just us…" I ask, in extreme discomfort. Asgore looks to me warmly and smiles.

"Not my choice! The future is up to you, although, frankly, I do hope you two work out… Heh, maybe I do end up living long enough to be a _grandfather_." He replies, the last part gets me, and I look down to the ground, hiding my blush behind my ears in doing so.

"N-Not cool!" I say, trying to keep composure, I feel him get up and stand next to me, before he puts his hand on my back.

"I think our work here is done, I'll clean up here, you go take a shower and get that sealant you spilled out of your fur. That stuff is a pain to get rid of." Asgore said calmly, I look up and thank him before dashing up the stairs. I rush by Toriel, who was in the kitchen cleaning up after her and Frisk's lunch. She stops me before I go upstairs, and holds me back by the arm.

"What's the rush Asriel?" She asks with a warm tone, but her eyes burn with curiosity, the upside to these giant ears is that you can hear practically everything, which is why Asgore spent a couple months soundproofing the walls in between the bedrooms. Which as a whole benefited us all. I look up to Toriel nervously and smile.

"Shower? I got sealant in my fur..." I say, it was the truth, but it didn't seem to satisfy Toriel.

"Oh, and here I thought you would tell me about the conversation you and Asgore had, I heard bits and pieces, but not all of it. I guess I'll pester him about it later, go shower before it dries out." She says to me, I shrug and continue my sprint to the shower. On the way, I grab my clothes and a towel, before bursting into the bathroom, only to find the shower already in use.

"A-asriel? Get out!" I hear Frisk say from behind the semi transparent curtain. It was all I needed to hear, the second I had realized what happened my hands were over my eyes and I was on the way to the door. After I close the door, I hear an exasperated sigh from behind the door, and I am surprised by a slow clapping behind me. Somehow, Sans had got into the house, and was leaning against the wall, playing with a Rubix cube, using blue magic.

"Nicely done Kiddo, hey, you got any idea as to where your old man is?" Sans asks, no sooner than he asks, does Asgore start up the stairs.

"Right here Mr. Wing Dings, for what reason do I owe the pleasure?" He asks in a sober tone. Sans walks with him to Asgore's Study.

"We have some business to discuss." Sans says, Asgore nods, and opens the door for Sans, as they both enter the room, the door slams shut with blue magic. I sigh and lean against the wall next to the shower, before sliding down into sitting. The blurred but still somewhat visible image of Frisk in my head still. Minutes later, the water turns off, and Frisk steps out in a new outfit she got the other day, Cyan short shorts and a blue/purple tank top.

"Make sure to knock next time Asriel, you know Toriel hates it when we lock doors, we still need to talk to her about that, I mean we're 15 for God's sake. We know how to handle ourselves if we get hurt in a locked room." She says, the second part more to herself.

"Anyways, the shower's free, just don't marry it and use all the hot water like you normally do." She continues, I nod and get up from my spot and enter the bathroom. I hear giggles behind the door when I close it, I know it's from frwisk, but about what is beyond me, I ignore it and proceed to take a shower.

I leave the shower around 10 minutes later, I have a nasty habit of sticking in there even when I am done, I really only cleaned up for around 4 minutes, the sealant now out of my fur. I get out of the bathroom, but despite my drying efforts, my fur is lightly damp to the touch, not enough to cause issues though. I cautiously enter Frisk and I's room, where she sits on the top bunk on her phone. I sit down on my bed and text her, hoping to get her to unplug her earphones. She takes them off and leans over her bunk to look down into mine. This ended up either being a mistake or a delightful surprise, because when she did, our noses touched, if she were an inch closer, we would have kissed, we both blushed and she scooted away a little, which caused her to fall, before she hit the floor, I caught her around the waist, her head facing the ground, I turn her around and she finally gets her bearings before sitting down on my bunk.

"Thanks for saving me from breaking my neck… What did you want to talk about?" She asks with a genuine curiosity. I look down and blush a little, before replying.

"Where, uh… Where would you like to, uhh, g-go for our d-date?" I ask, a nervous wreck. She smiles and puts her arm around my back.

"Hey, relax, don't be nervous. To answer your question, I honestly don't care where we go, hell, it could be a walk in the forest nearby for all I care! Just do what you feel would be good. Besides, we see each other daily, so our date doesn't really require us to talk about ourselves, you could even consider us just hanging out in here a date, because a date is just like hanging out with the person you like, nothing more. Although, if you do want to do whatever I want, could we go to the mall? I mean, it's just a suggestion." She says quickly, despite her assurances, I could tell she was somewhat nervous. I smile and nod my head.

"Mall it is, what do you wanna do there?" I ask. She thinks for a second, then beams.

"Clothes Shopping? I really only have a few outfits, and I don't know why, but i'm missing a couple pairs of~ n-nevermind… Let's get a bite to eat there, maybe hit the indoor Go Cart Racing track?" She says, a light pinkish tint spreads across my bruised snout, but I snap out of it and nod my head.

"Alright, I mean we can still go shopping if you want, I'm doing this for you, you decide what we do, okay?" I say. I turn to the dresser and stretch, my tail shivering as I do so, this made her giggle, and I half knew it, but ignored her reaction as I got my wallet out, put it in my pocket, and took out a brush to brush my "Hair" which was really in all honesty just extra fur on my head, as with all goat like boss monsters. Frisk gets up and walks to me.

"C-could I brush y-your fur? I haven't done it in forever, and it was fun when I did. Just this once?" She asks. I shrug and hand her the brush before sitting on a stool. 

"Be my guest. The weather doesn't clear up until 3PM, so we're good for around an hour and a half." I say, she eagerly begins brushing my fur, occasionally, she would run her fingers through it, and my whole body shivered. She took 10 minutes to brush my hair, before I returned the favor for her. The weather here is weird, so even though it is raining, it's still around 70, so Frisk didn't need to change for us to go out, we still had an hour or so, so I laid down in my bed, Frisk deciding to join me on my bunk for a quick nap.

I wake up as Frisk begins to stir, and I find her hands around my stomach, I slowly move them away so I can get up, and a minute later she is up too. In minutes we are out the door, the storm has passed now, so we bike to the mall, which was around a 10 minute bike ride, and we lock our bikes up on a bike rack before heading into the mall. This mall has 3 floors, Floor 1 is ground level, and it contains clothing stores, hobby stores, arts and crafts stores, and other non-essentials. Floor 2 has entertainment, which consists mostly of restaurants with live bands, and other forms of both culinary and musical places of interest. Floor 3, which, despite the title, is actually _under_ the first floor, has a Cinema and several indoor activity areas, including go cart racing, arcades, even a mini golf place, and there is a trampoline park under construction down there. The mall is meticulously sorted, thanks to the owner suffering from terrible OCD, or at least that's what I assume.

"Alright Frisk, where to first?" I ask, looking around at the maze of skybridges and escalators that connect the first and second floor, and either side of the second floor. Frisk grabbed my arm and dragged me to the nearest clothing store, and brought me in. The store was centered around female clothing, nothing for my gender, I would have honestly been scared if there was. After a few minutes of browsing, Frisk chooses a couple of outfits, and I hold them for her. At last, she reaches the last item on her list.

"I need some things from over there," She began, pointing to the underclothing section, "if you want, I guess you can come, but I know you don't particularly like these stores, so if you want you can hang out by the register, I won't be long." She finished, I gulped and made one of the most regretted decisions of that year.

"N-no, I'll tag along." I said nervously, she smirked at my reaction and shrugged her shoulders before dragging me into the other section of the store. Standard issue undergarments were there, nothing you wouldn't expect, just it was a very embarrassing thing to see the person you're dating choose out bras and underwear. She seemed to linger in this section, as if knowing the thoughts racing through my head, and when she had finished selecting what she wanted, I hastily lead the way to the counter, and we paid for the items we picked out.

"Did you enjoy that? Idea courtesy of Sans, he texted me and told me to tease the hell out of you, I guess I did due to the looks you had." Frisk said as we sat on a bench on the first floor. I looked down and tried hiding my blush.

"Our first date and we are already looking at that stuff? I'll be lucky to keep my virginity until the end of the month" I thought to myself, Frisk stood up and looked around.

"Alright, where to next?" She asked me, I got up and looked around.

"Want a bite to eat?" I asked, she nodded her head and we made our way up an escalator to the second floor, where we sat down at a Johnny Rockets. A Waitress came over and asked what we would like to drink. I ordered a Canada Dry, and Frisk ordered a Shirley Temple. Our drinks came out and we began to talk about school, and how it may/may not turn out well.

"I Think we'll get along fine if the teacher's don't hate us."

"Humans hate everything new. It'll be a hard adjustment."

"I hope they are at least considerate." 

"Don't expect it Asriel."

We continued to discuss possible outcomes of the first day of school, and we mused as to what our classes would be like. The Waitress came over and asked what we would like to eat. I ordered a bacon cheeseburger, and Frisk got a grilled cheese. While we waited for our meal, Frisk moved on to another discussion.

"So, the surface, I mean, we've been on it for a few months, but nonetheless, how are you enjoying it so far?" She asked with curiosity. I shrugged and put my hands on the table as opposed to in my lap.

"It's beautiful up here, and some humans are nice, especially Don, hey, you haven't met him yet, we should go see him sometime. Anyways, as I was saying, some humans are nice, but a lot of them are a bunch of dicks…. I wish everyone was nicer, it seems like humans are so bitter toward each other. I've heard they're a lot nicer down south." I said, Frisk nodded and looked around, the atmosphere was like that of a rebooted 50's restaurant, and outside the bounds of the establishment was the rest of the mall. Our waitress walked over with our meals, and we began to dig in. well, not really dig in, I paced myself so I could finish as Frisk finished, I could've downed the burger in 60 seconds. We finished in around 10 minutes.

After our meal, I paid for the meal and we headed towards the escalators.

"We mentioned Go Carting earlier, is that still on the list?" I ask Frisk as we head down. Frisk holds her stomach as she looks to me.

"Not after that meal, I mean the portions were mid sized but it was very filling, my vomit would become a traffic hazard if we went Go Carting." She said, we laughed and got off the escalator, before looking around.

"What else do you wanna do?" I asked her. She thought for a moment before lighting up and tugging my arm.

"The new Transformers movie! I know Michael Bay screwed up Transformers, but I'm still psyched to see it!" She says enthusiastically. I never pegged her as the Transformers type, I mean I started watching the original series when we first moved to the surface, but I never got around to watching the original movie, but I had watched the four movies Michael Bay made.

"Alright Frisk." I said calmly before leading her to the nearest elevator, where we got in for the bottom floor. In the elevator we were accompanied by a man and his son, the father in his 40's, the son looking no older than 8, the son was talking ecstatically about the movie we were going to see, and about how he hopes they don't mess up the new characters in it. The father agreed and would bring up things about the original series, some of which I understood.

We stepped out of the elevator and headed to the cinema, and I bought two tickets for the next showing of Transformers: The Last Knight. I got us some snacks and we headed to the screen room. The movie started after around 20 minutes of advertisements and previews. After the movie was over, we both walked out of the theater, laughing and recalling bits of the movie. Absentmindedly, my arm reached out and wrapped around her side. She looked to me, then back down at my arm, (without me noticing) and moved slightly closer to me. We walked to the elevator and went back to the main floor, where we exited the mall.

The bike back was silent, partly because I can't bike and talk at the same time, and at length we reached the house. We put our bikes in the shed and got to the front door, where Frisk stopped me from knocking on the door. I turned to her and smiled.

"Did you enjoy our first date?" I asked, she looked away and blushed, before mumbling a small but still recognizable "yeah". I smiled and put my hand to the door, about to knock, but again she stopped me.

"What's the matter Frisk?"

"..."

"Uhh, are you okay?" was all I got out before she pushed her lips to mine, I instantly stopped trying to talk, and melted into the kiss. It lasted only for a few seconds, but enough to leave a lasting impression. When we pulled apart I looked back into her eyes, marveling at each little detail of her iris, then let my gaze wander to the rest of her face, she studied me in a similar manner, before smiling and booping my snoot.

"Someone has lipstick on them!" She said, obviously teasing me to hide her embarrassment. I chuckled and put my arms around her.

"I don't care, guess I'll have to get used to it." I said before kissing her again. This one lasted a while longer, and by the time I remembered where I was, Toriel and Asgore were standing with the door open, smiling at us. Within seconds, we pulled apart and walked past them. Toriel turned to us and called out.

"I guess you two enjoyed your date?" She said, her tone a warm and playful one. Asgore chuckled and Toriel restrained from laughing. Frisk looked back and blushed heavily before dashing up the stairs. I almost did likewise, but I was frozen in my tracks with blue magic by Sans, who was also at the house.

"Heya kiddo, don't get and bright ideas tonight." Sans said casually. My face went from pale to a deep red, and I broke free from the magic.

"D-don't say t-that Sans, It's n-not like t-that w-would happen, a-a-atleast so soon..." I said nervously, Sans chuckled and turned to Toriel.

"I think your son needs a trip to Alphys, he has a t-t-t-terrible stutter." Sans said, mocking me. At this point, everyone laughed except for me, as I stomped up the stairs in embarrassment. When I got to Frisk and I's room, I locked the door behind me, and flopped down on my bed. Frisk was there on my bunk as well, and giggled lightly.

"I heard them, They just love poking fun at you, don't they?" She said warmly. I nod and lay down behind her, shoving my head into the pillow.

"The door's locked for a reason, I don't care whether Toriel yells at me, or us, but I need time away from them." I said, muffled through the pillow.

"Alright then, but you realize that will just cause more issues for you: Think about it, we just went on a date, we share a room, and you locked the door. They will be sure to comment about it in the morning." She said, I became even more frustrated.

"I don't care, I need them to not be around for a bit. Come here." I said as I wrapped my arms around her side before bringing her to a laying down state.

"This will certainly raise eyebrows Asriel." She continued as I brought the covers over us.

"I don't care, let's just cuddle. I honestly can't wait until I can move out. I'll be sure to bring you with me." I said, she smiled and adjusted lightly in my firm but careful embrace. It didn't take long for me to pass out, and I assume she did likewise. My dreams were rather… Interesting…. But I would most likely run away if I described them, so I'll leave them to the imagination. However, a more sinister force was at play in my mind that night.

1AM, The Dreemurr Household: Asriel's Nightmare.

"Don't 'brother' me Chara, we are nothing, nothing at all" I said, my fists clenching as Chara lounged on Asgore's throne. He got up quickly, and pulled out from behind the throne Frisk, she was bound and gagged, and Chara threw her onto the floor.

"Surely, Brother… You wouldn't want harm to come to this slut of a sister you call a girlfriend." Chara's voice sneered. That was it, with all my rage, I went Hyperdeath, and summoned a Chaos Buster, before sending thousands of magical seeking bullets towards Chara. He dodged them all and smirked, before summoning a crimson knife.

"Suit yourself." He said as he slit Frisk's neck open, blood pouring from her. I screamed and charged him in a blind rage, but that was my fatal mistake. Chara pulled me into an embrace, impaling the knife straight into my chest, within seconds, I'm sprawled on the floor, coughing blood.

"You monsters are too easy to kill, at least with humans I can play with their corpses, when I try to do that with monsters, I just get allergies and dust under my nails. I have revenge to exact, See you in Hell, brother."

/Nightmare end.

I woke up with a shout, alerting Frisk, the clock read 1:00AM, and Frisk was still recovering from my outburst when I asked her an odd question.

"Chara's dead, right? Did you run any Genocides?" I asked, I knew only what Frisk told me about the resets, I can sense them, but I don't remember them. She looked to me and shook her head.

"No, what makes you say that? And Chara has been dead since when he killed himself..." Frisk asked, a little concerned. I stared out into the pitch black darkness of the room and saw a shadow, sitting cross legged, waving at me. I point my phone's flashlight at it, and it disappears. I shiver and hold tight to Frisk from my "Big Spoon" position behind her.

"Hey, it's alright, just close your eyes, calm down, and focus on something you enjoy. You'll get to bed a lot faster. Good nig- err, Good morning, Asriel." She said, I tried focusing on all sorts of things: The calm of a quite winter day, the tranquility of Pastor Don's Chapel, nothing worked. I Decided at last to focus on the movement of Frisk's stomach as she breathed, my hands were wrapped around her torso, so I constantly felt whenever she breathed, moved, or anything else. It was soothing after a while, and I fell asleep focusing on the beating of her heart, which I could hear with my extraordinary hearing.

 _Ba-bump… Ba-bump… Ba-ba-ba-bump… Ba-bump…_

I could have sworn her heart had skipped a beat, it was when I had accidentally breathed into her ear, I played it off as just some mind trickery due to my exhaustion, and fell asleep.

/8:45 AM, Sunday, Dreemurr Household.

I woke up to the sound of camera shutters, and the distinctly soft and feminine laugh of none other than Toriel, who had managed to pick our lock and was snapping a few pictures on her phone of me and Frisk.

"This one will be my Undernet page background" she said to herself as she flipped through the photos. I groaned and looked up to her.

"Really mom? Really?" I say, too tired to deal with the matter.

"Oh come now Asriel, you'll understand when you have children, which better be happening, how else will I spend my money on spoiling children?" She teased, I looked to her with a deadpanned expression.

"You could spend it on a better lock for my door, and maybe a replacement for this bunk bed, I don't think we'll be sleeping apart for a long time." I said as Frisk began to stir. She awoke with wide eyes at the situation before her.

"Toriel? What are you doing?! Get out!" She shouted, Toriel looked a little hurt, but understood what a woman's temper can do to people, and she quickly took her leave. We both remained in bed for a couple minutes, before Frisk spoke up.

"We forgot to change…" She said, We were both in the clothes we went out in. I sighed and got up with her.

"I guess you can get dressed, and I'll turn around, no way I'm going to face the family yet." I said, she nodded her head, and grabbed some clothes while I laid back down in bed facing away from her. A few minutes later, she tapped me on the shoulder, and I got up to change. What I didn't notice while I was changing, was that Frisk hadn't turned around, yes she was in bed, and yes she was in the covers, but when I had turned around (shortly after getting my boxers on) I saw a pair of eyes staring at me. I blushed and put my hands at my groin to hide my morning wood.

"F-Frisk! You s-said you w-wouldn't look!"

"I know I know, it was just too tempting though… Besides, I wouldn't have minded if you did likewise."

"But I didn't! I have at least some sense of when to cheat and when to keep my word! I mean… Sorry, for getting a little out of hand, j-just don't do that again, alright?"

"Alright, Sorry for pissing you off." 

"Watch your profanities." 

"Your starting to sound like the Queen, my Liege."

"DON'T call me that." 

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because, it sounds weird."

"I think it sounds kinda hot."

"Frisk!"

"Sorry!"

"…"

"let's go have breakfast."

"Whatever you say Asriel."

Our discussion quickly ended, and I finished getting dressed, we both went downstairs, and were greeted by a large meal, courtesy of Toriel. She finished cleaning up the cooking supplies and sat down with us, beginning to eat as well, while Asgore had some black coffee while reading the morning papers.

"How do you stomach coffee without sugar dad." I say, looking at him with some confusion."

"It was trendy when I started drinking coffee, granted it tastes terrible, and is always too hot, and it is out of style, it still builds up my 'Dad' factor, which is also why I'm pretending to be interested in local news that doesn't affect me." He says nonchalantly as Frisk and Toriel chuckle, I just shake my head and finish eating.

"Hey mom want me to get the mail?" I said, Toriel looked to me and nodded as she finished her meal. I quickly ran out to the mailbox, and looked through the mail.

-From: Department of Monster and Human Affairs, Washington D.C

-To: Asgore Dreemurr

I took the letter and put it under my arm.

-From: Mettaton Monthly Magazine Subscriptions

To: Frisk Dreemurr

I took the magazine and put it with Asgore's letter.

-From: Zeoli Family Church, Belara.

-To: Asriel Dreemurr

I took the package and put it down on the ground for now.

-From: Beka Books, Pensacola, California.

-To: Toriel Dreemurr

I took the book and put it atop the package, along with the magazine and letter, and brought it all inside. Everyone flocked to me to receive their items, and at last I was able to sit in the living room and open my package. Inside was a letter, and a King James Bible, the letter read: 

"Dear Asriel Dreemurr:

I Apologize for this, but due to the current situation in town, I thoroughly suggest you do not come to visit me any time soon. The club has become something beyond what one may consider racist, and now has a patrol waiting for any monster to come. At all costs, they want a living monster. Please do not reply to this letter, chances are your reply will be intercepted, and the return address would be traced. I will be coming up to your area within the next two weeks for a conference where I will discuss this with fellow pastors, I will stop by your residence after doing so. Enclosed is one of my personal Bibles, it contains years worth of notes, which I only recently have been able to copy into another Bible, Read this at your leisure, and please take some of these messages to heart.

With Regards,

Donald Zeoli."

I take the letter and fold it neatly before stashing it in my pocket, and spend the next few minutes flipping through the Bible and reading the notes Don has on some topics. Eventually, I put the Bible in the family library, and head back up to my room to see what Frisk is up to. Frisk is on her bunk flipping through her magazine, and texting someone simultaneously. I don't bother to ask who, instead I go up with her and lay down beside her. She notices me, but since there really wasn't much to say, we remain silent. I watch intently as she goes through each page. I notice that she takes a picture of an advertisement for makeup, and I try my best to remember the details of it, knowing that if I got it for her she would be overjoyed. She puts the magazine down, and curls up next to me. I stare up at the ceiling and hold Frisk to my side as I thought about what to do today. I couldn't think of anything to do, and I had almost fallen asleep when I got a message on my phone. It was from Toriel, and it was a link to the IKEA website, where she had found a King size bed. I smiled and replied to her about how a King sized bed wouldn't fit in our room, so she searched and found a smaller Queen size bed, that, with some furniture re-arrangement would most certainly fit in our room. I look to Frisk and see her almost falling asleep, I nudge her lightly and cause her to stir.

"Hey Frisk, mom want's to get us a bed, instead of this cramped twin bunk bed. Thoughts?"

"I don't really *yawn* care, I mean it would work, and I have a hard time sleeping when I'm not sleeping with you, so I don't see why not." She said quietly. I smiled and replied to her that it would be a good choice. I closed my phone only for it to go off again seconds later.

Toriel: Sent... Just Now "Get your shoes on then, we're going shopping."

I nudged Frisk fully awake and began to speak.

"Want to take a ride to IKEA?" I asked with a grin, she smiled and nodded her head, so I got up and got ready to head out. Frisk and I were out of our room and ready in 5 minutes, waiting patiently for Toriel at the front door.

She rendezvoused with us at the door minutes later, purse under her arm and phone in her hand.

"Are you ready children?" She asked in a warm tone. We nodded and I opened the front door, allowing Frisk and Toriel to go out first before I closed the door behind us.

"I think in order to get the bed frame home we will have to take the Sport Utility Vehicle." Toriel said as she climbed into Asgore's GMC. I chuckled and got in behind her.

"Mom, just call it an SUV." Frisk said as she climbed in next to me. Toriel smiled as she looked back to us.

"Honey, Acronyms are for people who are too lazy to say a full title." Toriel added before starting the car. You would think Toriel would be a defensive driver, or at least one of those people who drives slow and gets pulled over for it. But, on the contrary, Toriel is a speed demon, and we took off 20 miles over the speed limit the second after we rolled out of the driveway. Frisk and I have to deal with almost getting a concussion every turn we make.

"C-can *bump* you *bump* slow down? *bump*" Frisk says, the tires screech as she comes to a halt at a stop light before looking back to us.

"Sorry, I just get excited driving big vehicles." She says. I scoff and look out the window before saying something under my breath.

"And that's how you made me, huh." I said quietly. The light turned green, but we weren't driving, I look back up to see Toriel staring at me, her hands sparking with fire magic. I quickly unbuckled and jumped over the back seat into the last row of seats, hiding behind it for cover as a fireball goes over my head. The light turns red again, and we are forced to wait the light in silence. The light finally turns green and Toriel bolts the rest of the way to IKEA.

IKEA store, 2:30PM

"Here it is, this is the one I showed you Asriel." Toriel said, pointing to a bed that looked identical to the embedded image she linked me. I nodded my head and looked to Frisk.

"How's this?" I asked curiously, she looked to me, then to Toriel, then to the bed.

"I thought you were getting me and Asriel like a twin or something! This is awesome, and better than I expected!" She said before bringing all three of us into an embrace. I smiled and hugged back, Toriel did likewise. After a few seconds, we broke apart and Toriel got over an employee to help us out.

"Buying a new bed for the Mr. while he is out? You have cute kids as well." He said as he met us. I scoffed and Frisk smiled/

"We're 15" We say in unison, pointing out that "cute" isn't an applicable term for a 15 year old child.

"Also, this bed isn't for me sir, it's for them." Toriel added, explaining the situation. This made the man raise an eyebrow, until Toriel explained the situation further.

"I got them bunk beds, but they never sleep apart, figured might as well buy them a real bed, I mean a bunk bed for 15 year olds isn't exactly a good decision, they need more room than a twin size. Anyways, if you're concerned about the morality of it, they're not biological, One is adopted, and I'm sure you can tell which is which. My son convinced me to do this as well." Toriel said. The man nodded his head in understanding, then proceeded to help us with get a packaged frame from the storage area, and after the purchase, our next step was to get a mattress.

Toriel sped down the parking lot of the industrial park, heading towards a mattress store, and we held for dear life as she almost used an island as a ramp. Occasionally, you could hear the rattling of the boxed pieces of bed frame in the back, sliding from one side to the other of the trunk. We got out of the car, and Frisk almost threw up, I was barely able to stand myself, but nonetheless we survived. Nothing of interest happened in the store, we ended up buying the best mattress there though, how we could afford a queen size bed, including the mattress, on a whim, beats me. We load the mattress into the car, but one situation remained: There was no room in the car for us to sit, I mean the front seat was there, but that would only fit one of us. Toriel thought for a moment, then turned to us.

"Asriel, get in the front seat." She said, I shrugged and followed her instructions. Toriel then turned to Frisk.

"Sit on his lap." She said briefly, before getting in the driver's seat, The engine turned over as my eyes widen.

"This is either going to suck or be amazing" I thought as Frisk got in the car. Toriel began tearing out of the industrial park, and took off down the street.

"Hold tight we got some speed bumps!" Toriel said.

"I was right, this is gonna suck."

It did, in fact. Suck.

The ride home was fine, but I had a feeling Toriel was trying to tease me, 1: She took the scenic (long) route home. 2: She sped over speed bumps (Asgore is going to flip his shit when he checks the tire rotation). 3: she always put her hand out when we stopped at an intersection, pressing Frisk down _onto_ me.

When we finally got home, I nearly pushed Frisk off of me.

"What's the rush for Asriel?" she said. I shivered and looked away, a devilish spread across her face like a wildfire.

"Oh, I see..." she said, I sighed and walked into the house. There I was greeted by Asgore, who asked how the outing was.

"We need more guys in this house." I said blandly. He chuckled and looked at me again.

"Well, I don't think Toriel can bear children anymore, and you and Frisk certainly aren't at that stage yet. So unless you want to have Sans and Papyrus move in, it's just us pal." he said.

"What!? How do I even know whether we _reach_ that in the first place!" I said as Frisk and Toriel come in.

"Can I humbly ask that YOU ALL STOP TEASING ME?" I shouted into the house, everyone stopped and looked at me. I breathed heavily after my outburst, and stormed upstairs.

"Looks like you better calm down your boyfriend Frisk." Toriel said, giggling.

"He's your son Toriel." Frisk replied. Toriel gave a sigh and chuckled.

"Yes that is true, but if you can't calm him down now, how will you calm him down when you two are married?" She asked. This caused Frisk to blush and storm into our room as well. Asgore went out to the car and brought the bed things in, waiting for me to calm down before dare setting foot in our room. I lay down on my bed, scrolling through my feed on Undernet; when Frisk came to my bunk and sat down next to me. I locked my phone, and with a sigh, turned to face her. She began to play with my ears, which I didn't really care about, so long as she wasn't tugging them.

"So, are you gonna calm down?" She asked me in a soothing voice. I scowled and looked down towards the foot of the bed.

"Oh, so you're giving me the silent treatment, eh?" She said, a hidden tone in her voice. I sighed and looked up to her again, not in the eyes though. She leaned close to me, and our eyes were forced to lock to each others' gaze.

"I have the remedy for the silent treatment, Dreemurr." She said before slowly pressing her lips against mine. I gasped into her mouth and my eyes widened, along with dilating. Before long though, my eyes were closed again, and I held tight to her as we made out. By the time we pulled apart, she was laying down next to me, and I smiled at a trail of saliva which was still connected between us.

"I'll have to be less talkative more often, then." I said in a low voice as Frisk giggled.

"Nope! One time solution, next time I'll just pull your ear until you talk." She said as she got up again.

"Come downstairs so Asgore can set our bed up, Okay?" She said before walking to the door.

"And one more thing: From now on, if you want a kiss like that, you're gonna have to steal it from me, That was your last free kiss." She teased before walking out. I looked up to the bottom of the bunk above me and sighed.

"How will I get used to that?" I said to myself before getting up and heading downstairs.

8PM, Sunday, Dreemurr Household.

"Alright kids, the bed is set up now." Asgore said, coming down the stairs with his purple toolbox. Me and Frisk smiled before getting up to hug him.

"Thanks Asgore!" we said in unison before beginning to start up the stairs. He stopped us though, and we turned to face him.

"I have some rules for you two though..." He said, his voice lowering.

 **"If I catch you two up to any 'funny business', I will personally neuter you."** He said, his trident materializing in his hands. I turned pail, and frisk was not amused..

"I've been killed by that thing a thousand times, one more time wouldn't hurt." She said before dragging me upstairs.

Asgore sighed and Toriel laughed, she was sitting at the table doing bills.

"If you neuter them, we won't have grandchildren, Asgore. Think before you speak, that's the same issue I had with you when I left." Toriel said, coolly drinking coffee. Asgore squeezed the handle of his trident so fiercely. It snapped and scattered into thousands of sparks of crimson magic. It took him a second to calm down, but when he did he sat down on the couch and turned on the Television.

"Men and their anger issues." Toriel said under her breath as she finished doing her paperwork. She walked up to behind Asgore and put her hands on her hips.

"Cheer up and I'll make Peach Cobbler tomorrow." She said casually, before heading off to bed. Asgore was now alone on the lower levels, and decided to do something he never does in front of anyone else: Play Guitar Hero. He pulled out the guitar and turned on the console, pushing the game disc in. Moments later, he was at the screen. His character had a buff build. His guitar, ironically, a trident in design. As he flipped through the songs, he attached a headset to the guitar, and finally chose a song to play: "My Spirit Will Go On" by Dragonforce.

Asgore was surprisingly good at this game, particularly this song, because he was quite fond of Dragonforce, but this was something only he knew, he kept his personal interests a private matter most of the time. Through the song, Asgore belted the lyrics and played the song with a speed and expertise previously not experienced by a single soul, and as the last note hit, he threw his left hand into the air in a fist, his right index finger holding the green note for the sustained ending. As he finished the song, he put everything away and slunk to his bedroom; leaving no trace of his actions.

upstairs

Frisk flopped onto the bed in comfort, her face beaming in satisfaction.

"Never did I expect this would be so comfortable! And now I have a body pillow too!" She added. I tiled my head and sat down on the bed.

"What do you mean, body pillow? All you have is one normal pillow." I said, greatly confused. She gave me a smirk and sat up next to me. 

" _You're_ the body pillow, Asriel." She said before standing up.

"Screw our system, turn around Asriel." Frisk said, I did as she asked and tried distracting myself while she dressed. After a few minutes, She tapped my shoulder, and I turned to see her in a white tank top and baggy pajama pants.

"Your turn, this time I really won't look" Frisk said. I looked to her skeptically.

"How do I know you will keep your promise." I said as I got up, taking my shirt off, exposing my furred torso.

"if you catch me looking, I owe you a favor, no limitations on said favor." She said, I sighed and looked at her.

"What if I don't catch you looking but you did anyway?" I said, she shrugged and hid under the covers so she didn't see me.

"Then you better keep an eye out" She said, somewhat muffled under the covers. I sigh and begin changing. All goes well, she doesn't look, at least I don't think she did. I climbed into bed with her, wearing a white muscle shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Goodnight Frisk." I said drowsily, spooning her as I drifted off.

"Goodnight Asriel" I heard as a quiet reply, her hand held onto mine, and both of us fell asleep. The hours passed, the room silent apart from the occasional grunt or snore, besides that, just silence, and dark. Around 3AM, I awoke once again, but in a cold sweat. I shouted as I woke up, and Frisk woke within a moment's notice. She put her hand on my back as I fought back tears.

"Asriel, what's wrong?" She asked her concern growing as I turned to her. My eyes had changed from a grassy Emerald to a purplish Maroon, like Toriel's, and my body felt like it was fluid. Frisk watched in horror as I shifted into several things before her. Firstly, I shifted into what looked like Pastor Don, before switching again into the employee at IKEA, once more my body shaped itself, this time into what at first appeared to be a small child, but the turn of my head revealed that I looked like a copy of Chara, with a final twist I became hyperdeath, or at least looked it, and with pleading eyes I cried to her.

 **"H-help…** **.. M-me..."** I said before going limp, shrinking to my normal state. Frisk's scream woke Toriel and Asgore, and both of them came running to the door, Asgore was there first, and picked my limp body off of the ground.

"What happened?!" He said, slowly loosing his wits. Toriel came in soon after, asking the same question. Frisk thought for a moment before replying.

"I-i don't know, he woke up in a cold sweat, then his body kept changing, he looked like different people, and after the 3rd or 4th time, he passed out..." Frisk said to them, Toriel sighed and Asgore shook his head.

"This is rare among monsters, but occasionally, one can loose control of their magic in an outburst, almost like what humans would consider a cramp, and the magic they are destined to master will be displayed. For Boss Monsters it's almost always Fire Magic, but Asriel appears to be aligned with **Transformation Magic** , a rare and dangerous magic which allows the user to aesthetically and functionally alter the user's body… If not used properly, or used in an outburst, it can be highly dangerous, and even fatal." Asgore explained.

"My Brother… Sod'eau, he had mastered this magic, like my father… We had to tie him down at night though, his life was a living hell until he got it under control… We have better methods of dealing with it now, but Asriel will need to learn this magic fast… Otherwise he will continue to suffer so." Toriel said solemnly. Frisk looked with concern to me, and sighed.

"So, does this mean I won't get to sleep with him?" She asked, not intending to sound suggestive.

"You may if you would like to risk his body forming into a liquid around you and suffocating you to death, it has happened before, when the body cannot think of something to transform into… For now, we will have to discuss this, I recommend you take the floor for the remainder of the night until Asgore and I think of a proper solution." Toriel said, concern an underlying tone in her voice. Frisk sighed and brought a pillow and blanket to the ground.

"If you insist..." Frisk said, sadly looking over to my limp body, which was now tucked in to the bed peacefully. Night once again gave rest to the family, and when I awoke, a depressing reality awaited me.

"H-howdy Frisk..." I said, looking over to my side. Frisk wasn't there, I looked over the side of the bed to see her on the floor, shivering, and curled into a ball. The thought of her being uncomfortable made me feel uneasy, so I gently shook her awake. She looked up to me with sleepy eyes, before they widened, and she backed away from me, bumping against the wall. This confused me, and deeply upset me, but before I could do anything, blue magic formed around my body, and Sans walked into the room, holding me down.

"Heya Kiddo, you're having a sleepover with Dunkle Sans until you get your magic under control." He said casually, Toriel and Asgore behind them.

"We will send your belongings with Sans to his house, you are moving over there with him. The severity of your outburst last night, and the magic used during it, is beyond our capabilities of control. Sans is the only one we know who is capable enough to help you Asriel… I am afraid you will not be living here for at least a few months." Asgore said quietly, I could tell he was upset. Toriel's eyes were red as well, this must have not been an easy decision. I struggled with the restraining magic, but I got nowhere. Frisk looked to Toriel and Asgore angrily before looking to me.

"Asriel, I'll call you, please, don't be mad at me, this wasn't my idea, I swear… I don't even know what happened last night…" She said before Sans began floating me out of the bedroom door and onto the back of his tricycle. I tried breaking the magic, but this was so strong that I couldn't even cast magic myself. I looked out to Sans with a fury in my eyes, and he looked back with a calm, almost amused tone.

"Let me out Sans."

"No."

"Let me out Sans."

"No can do."

"Let me out Sans."

"Sorry Pal."

"Let me the HELL OUT SANS!"

"Once you can control your magic."

"..."

"That's better, just accept it and it'll be over soon, besides, I'll let you do whatever you want so long as you don't leave the house." He finished before taking down the streets in a speed supposedly impossible to do with even a motorcycle. In second we were at his house, and he brought me in. My stuff was already there, in an extra room on the top floor, he mentioned. He let go of his magic and I bolted for the door. Sans summoned a bone and bar locked the door from the outside.

"You're gonna be here for a long time." He said, sitting down on the couch to make fun of a human sitcom called "Everybody Loves Raymond". I stormed up to the room with my things in it, and grabbed my phone instantly, calling Frisk. Unfortunately, service was terrible at Sans' house, and the only one that worked was the one in Sans' room. After several attempts to call her, I finally get through, but I soon find that I am getting her voicemail message.

 _"_ _Hi, Frisk here, either I'm not at the phone, I'm hanging with my brother, or I don't recognize your number and ignored you, please leave a message If you really need me, Stay Determined!" At the tone, Please record your message, when you are finished recording, please hang up, or press 1 for more options. *tone. "H-hey Frisk…. It's Asriel, listen I don't know what I did, but please, please help me…. I don't want to be locked in here… Frisk… I want to see you, please. I don't know whether I told you this on our date, or if I have ever told you this as something more than a fake brother. I love you Frisk…. And I don't feel complete without you. Pleas_ _e, let me come home.." You have reached the maximum voicemail size, press 1 to hear your message, 2 to delete your message, 3 to re record your message, or press Star for more options._

/cliffhanger

 **Incoming: Part 3: Too Close, Too Far.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lost!Tale: Too Close, Too Far

Part 3

by

.memecenter

 **Howdy Everyone! So….. I'm guessing last part left you in a tough situation, huh? Well, your craving for a resolution has arrived! Partly…. What will happen after some time with Sans? Enjoy!**

Five Days Later

I woke up with a groan, my body aching, last night I fell down the stairs trying to get something from the kitchen. Anyways, I looked to my side, half expecting Frisk to there. I mean, by human standards, it was weird to share a bed after only the first date, but technically speaking, my whole life is a long date with her, this is the first time I haven't been around her. Yesterday, I slept in until 3PM, the tutor the school provided was sick. I wasn't even allowed to go to school. I mean, Asgore and Toriel were right, I was having more outbursts, thankfully nothing got hurt whenever I did have them. I changed into some sweatpants and a T-shirt, before checking my phone. Frisk hadn't left a message since mine, I don't know whether she was busy, or whether she didn't want to talk to me, and I debated calling her. Finally, I decided to let myself text her, and hope for a response.

"Howdy Frisk."

"I'm in class, did you just wake up?"

"Yes, how are you?"

"Busy, buy you're always on my mind..."

"I'm not busy much, but you're the only thing I think about, I'll try to get this fixed… Also, I sent you a voicemail the minute I first got here, why haven't you responded?" 

"Haven't gotten the time to check, Toriel and Asgore take my phone whenever I'm at the house, not wanting to have me be hurt by texting you, I guess they want me not to be depressed? I'm fine, but I'm sure you're taking this hard. Have they called you?"

"Asgore calls me every day at 9PM, I think that's when he goes to bed, but he keeps telling me the sooner I get my magic under control, the sooner I can come back. Sans hasn't done shit to help me with my magic yet, I think he might be seeing how I react to the situation to find my motivation."

"He's just lazy, make him teach you, he'll do it. Look, I need to pay attention, Seeya Asriel."

"Alright."

I closed my phone, and decided to head downstairs, where Papyrus was making Spaghetti for breakfast. I legitimately can't tell the difference between his spaghetti and rocks in my stomach. Sans was sitting on the couch, and I decided to confront him.

"I want to control my magic." I said, confidence in my voice. Sans shrugged and put his feet on the coffee table.

"No you don't." He said casually, I was thrown off by this, but continued anyways.

"What makes you say that?" I said, annoyed. He looks to me and sighs.

"You want to control your magic for the wrong reason." He said, this made me upset, and my hands balled into fists.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, offended. He got up and looked up to me.

"You want to learn it so you can ditch this place and go back to messing around with Frisk. If you want to learn magic, you'll have to prove to me there's more to this than you missing your girlfriend, because the day _will_ come when you are left alone to your own devices, nobody else will be there to help and protect you. You know what, let's make a trade. You give me your phone, and anything you can contact people with, and we'll take a little road trip. How does that sound Papyrus?" Sans said, I was conflicted, but reluctantly agreed as Papyrus smiled at the opportunity to go on a road trip. I handed Sans my phone, and got my computer for him, He took both of them and put them in his room. He came down with a smirk and looked to both me and Papyrus.

"Pack your bags, we're going camping." He said as he grabbed his own phone and began to call Asgore.

"Hey Fluffybuns, I'm taking your son to Mount Ebbot, gonna train him there. Huh? Oh yeah, no harm will come to him, so long as he doesn't fuck up his magic. Yes, I'll tell him that, but we will be gone for a while, don't call. Seeya." I heard Sans say as he was on the phone, I went upstairs to quickly pack my bags.

Mount. Ebbot: Friday, 4PM.

"Looks like we're here." Sans said as we pulled into a small camp, nobody was here, it was just a clearing large enough for three tents and a fireplace. We spent the next hour or so setting up camp and unpacking our bags, and at last Sans was ready to teach me.

"Alright Kiddo, First lesson: Try to kill me." He said confidently as he stood opposite from me as we walked through the woods. I looked conflicted, but decided to follow his orders. Going hyperdeath, I charged him with a Chaos Sabre, but he dodged out of the way just in time. This repeated itself several times until the sword got lodged in a tree trunk. Forgetting the sword, I summoned a Chaos Buster and began firing away. Sans recognized the pattern of my seeking bullets, and passed through them with ease.

"My turn kiddo." He said as he surrounded me with Gaster blasters, milliseconds before they fired, I jumped into the air, the beams of the blasters destroying the one opposite from it in the circle of bony death. I landed back down on the ground and smirked, throwing the buster to the ground, Sans and I then engaged in hand to hand combat, which favored me for some time, until another outburst caused me to stop dead in my tracks, the Transformation Magic making me shift several times before wearily collapsing on the ground. I put a hand up to block the setting sun as Sans walked to me, a bone in his hands.

"Lights out Kiddo." He said before bashing me over the head with it, as I passed out.

Wing Ding/Dreemurr camp, Mount Ebbot: 9:30PM

"Wakey wakey Dreemurr." Sans said as he woke me up. I found myself in my tent, with a giant bruise on my head.

"W-was that necessary..." I said groggily, remembering our fight. Sans chuckled and knelt down to me.

"Consider it your punishment for not killing me, besides, your real enemies would give you worse if you lost." Sans said as he got back up and headed out of the tent.

"I saved you a hot dog, eat up." He said to me, I got up and out of the tent, and sat down on a log sans put as a branch in front of the fire. Like he said, there was a hot dog on a stick waiting for me, along with some odd drink.

"What's this?" I said, taking a swig of the mysterious fluid. It tasted chocolatey, but very powdery as well, it was barely palatable. Sans chuckled and showed me a package, supposedly how he made the drink.

"Protein shake, we're not just here to hone your magic, tomorrow you're waking up at 5 to split us wood. And A lot of it." He said to me, I sighed and reluctantly ate before heading off to bed.

"I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD NIGHT ASRIEL!" Papyrus said, his tent was next to mine, I sighed and repeated what he said to me, but to him.

Wing Ding/Dreemurr camp, Saturday: 4:45AM

Sans had woken me up again, and this time dragged me out of bed.

"I'm up I'm up!" I shouted as he pulled my ear.

"Good, get splitting." Sans said.

"Where's my axe?" I asked, sans chuckled and turned around to face me.

"Go Hyperdeath, You have 2 hours to clear me half a football field of forest, Have fun, if you don't do it in time you won't eat lunch." Sans said, tossing me a bread roll and a protein shake. I sighed and scarfed my scant breakfast down before heading towards the woods next to the camp.

I let the anger in the situation I was in build up, and clenched my fists as I went Hyperdeath, with a shout I summoned two Chaos Sabres and began slashing down tree after tree, making quick progress. In an hour, the trees were cleared, now logs laying about the area, and Sans came up to me.

"You have 30 seconds to rest before I want all of this wood cut into reasonable lengths and stacked next to the camp, good work, you did this faster than I expected you would." He told me before walking off. I smirked and switched hands with my sabres, and sat down on a log I had cut down to rest for a moment. Once the 30 seconds were up, I went back at it again.

Wing Ding/Dreemurr camp, Saturday, 5:45PM

It took me several hours to cut the logs into 10' lengths and to stack them up in a pile by the camp. When I had finished, my whole body ached, even in Hyperdeath, along with the fact that I hadn't eaten lunch, my body felt like It was going to collapse. Sans walked over to me and handed me a protein shake, drinking it, I calmed down, and was normal again, Sans had also brought over a giant sandwich for me, with all sorts of deli items in it.

"You must've worked up an appetite, that wood will be put to use in the future, it has to dry out. Tommorow we will train you in magic. I'll teach you how to limit your outbursts, get some rest, we won't be doing much physical training tomorrow. At the end of the month, I'll let you write a letter to Frisk, that way you won't be completely cut off." Sans said, pointing to the wood as he made the pun. I snickered and dug in to the meal, not knowing when I would get a meal this generous. If Sans expected to work me like this, then I would have to meet his expectations and more, I have no idea what we would use the wood for, though. Around 5 hours later, I decided to call it a night, deciding to hit bed early would allow me some extra sleep.

/Asriel's Dream

I looked out from the camp, the wood gone, but there in the clearing I had made, which appeared much larger this time, stood a cabin, with a well, and a decent size garden, I walked towards the residence, on the door, a Delta rune was burned into the wood. I tried knocking on the door, but my hand phased through it, realizing that I could, I walked through the door, inside, smells of good food, and happy noises filled my senses. To the right, a kitchen of sorts, which looked surprisingly high tech for a cabin, wood top appliances, along with some stainless steel appliances, and a double sink on a large island in the kitchen. In the kitchen was a woman, 5' 9" approximately, washing dishes in the sink. She had brown hair that went down to her upper back, an apron with the Delta rune in purple was donned by this woman. Her eyes had gold irises, and they darted about with a sense of happiness as she went about her work diligently. To my left was a dining room, 6 wooden seats around a large wooden table, with a china cabinet against the wall, A vase with roses, which were both blue and red, stood at the center of the table. I decided to investigate the noises, and walked through the kitchen, through a threshold, and into a living room. In the room was an HD T.V, which was connected to a cable box, an Xbox One, and several other devices which resembled cable boxes, but controlled surround sound. The HD screen was on a news station, the text was blurred so much I couldn't see it however, I saw plenty of pictures along a hearth, which was to the right of the television, Along the hearth were framed pictures of people, they were too blurred for me to see however, and I shrugged as I passed into the next room. The next room was basically a walk in pantry, many boxes of freshly picked vegetables lined the large shelves, along with packaged boxes of pastas and other non grow-able ingredients. This house was well stocked. I went back to the first room I entered, and there was a staircase. On the top floor, there was a bathroom and two rooms. One appeared to be a master bedroom, where a King size bed was, along with typical bedroom furniture. In the other room, was nothing. This room appeared to be left empty on purpose, some cardboard boxes were stood against the wall, but besides that, nothing much was there. I went back outside, to the edge of the property, where a fence encompassed the perimeter of the estate. A honk was heard as a car drove up the dirt path to the front gate. Out stepped a blurred figure, supposedly dressed in white from what I could tell, besides that, nothing much. They opened the gate to the property, which was the width of the road, and drove to a shed next to the house, where they got out of the car and walked into the home. Once I saw all these things, I felt a tingling sensation, I looked down to see my body becoming dust, within seconds my body completely fell apart into dust.

Wing Ding/Dreemurr Camp, Sunday: 4PM

I woke directly after my dream, but Sans wasn't there to greet me, the only thing that did were my aching muscles, and I had extreme difficulty getting up. Out at the fire, Sans sat on a log, He looked tired, and when I sat next to him, I noticed he had in fact fallen asleep. I gently woke him, and as he woke, he groaned.

"H-heya kiddo. Sorry I didn't wake you up, uhh, what time is it?" He said, I looked up to the sky, and noted the position of the rising sun, which was beginning to warm up the camp lightly.

"I would say it's around 4-4:30." I said as I got up wearily. He chuckled as he saw what was happening with me.

"D'your muscles ache, kiddo?" He asked as he tossed me a thick stick, around 4' tall, I grabbed it and used it as a walking stick.

"Like a bitch." I said gruffly, he chuckled and got up.

"Well, good thing we aren't cutting more wood today… Hey, did you have a dream last night?" He asked, I nodded and began recalling my dream to him.

"Yeah… That was a possible outcome of the future, the blurred parts were things that you aren't supposed to see, Sometimes my **Oracle Magic** wears off on people who sleep around me, and they get prophetic dreams. As much as I would love to tell you what you didn't find out in that dream, I can't, It would cause an imbalance in the Space Time Continuum, or at least the current one. I'll give you until lunch time to rest, then we'll work on your outbursts. I came out here last night because I heard you having one." Sans explained. I nodded my head and sat down on the log with him.

"Papyrus should be up around 7:30." Sans said, I nodded and stared into the fire.

"What should I do about that dream, Sans." I asked him, he turned to me, and I looked into his eyes with a concerned look.

"You will do what is needed to be done." Sans said with a cryptic tone. I sighed and looked back at the fire.

Wing Ding/Dreemurr camp, Sunday, 1:30PM.

"alright, so controlling your outbursts is as simple as using the magic you outburst with to the extent that you don't have enough **Dedicated soul power.** Learning how to control your DSP is more difficult, but a more effective way. Which one do you want to know?" Sans said, I thought for a moment and answered.

"How do I control it, I don't want to have a temporary solution." I said, he nodded and looked down for a moment.

"Use your Transformation Magic," He began, I complied and shifted into a copy of Asgore.

"Well, howdy you're Highness" he teased as I sighed.

"Alright what's the next step?" I asked, my voice identical to Asgore's.

"Project your soul." Sans continued, I did so, my upside down and white soul floating in front of me.

"Touch your soul, and disengage the magic. This disables the Transformation magic altogether, I'm guessing you don't need it for now." Sans said, I followed his instructions, and when I was finished, I felt a little queasy.

"Now your body won't uncontrollably use Transformation magic, but you will still have outbursts. Those are hard to permanently stop, but with practice, and frequent use of magic, you can stop them altogether." Sans said.

"How do I stop these outbursts, the sooner the better." I said, determination in my voice.

"What you need to do is make sure you use magic for at least a total of an hour a day until you are 18, Puberty is what's causing these outbursts, they stop around 18. Also, for you personally, your soul looks a little skimpy, so I'll help you with some **Soul Therapy** to repair it." Sans explained.

"Soul therapy is used when a monster is injured, it rebuilds the soul's stamina and strength, It's basically the magical equivalent of a blood transfusion, but it needs to be done daily as well. I'll supply you with some of my magic until we're out of here, and when we are, you have to go to Toriel or Asgore for soul power. Project your soul weekly and check the size of it, if it grows around 2/3 more mass than it already has, you'll be good." Sans finished. It was lot to take in, but I nodded again. Sans held my soul in his hands, and summoned blue magic to hold my soul, as it did so, my body felt healed, and I got really energetic.

"That giddiness you're probably feeling is the magic I'm giving you boosting your body, When I'm done go burn the excess off by running or doing something physically straining." Sans said

"Could I chop more wood? Like, a lot of it?" I asked, now knowing what to do about my dream.

"Kiddo, if you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do, I'm gonna have to enlist some help for you." He said, taking my phone out of his pocket and dialing someone. As for how he got service is beyond me.

"Alright Asriel, help is on the way, help being your father." He told me, my jaw dropped and Sans used blue magic to bring it back up again.

"If you really want to do this, this'll take a while, and I'm not allowing you to leave here until you are finished, do you understand? You could leave tomorrow, and go home to Frisk, or you could stay here, and build that house, then go home." Sans said. I thought for a minute then responded to him.

"I have intentions, the latter will do." I said, he smirked and his eye burned blue.

"Just what I was waiting to hear." Sans said as his blue magic yanked the stumps in the clearing clean out of the ground, before neatly piling them up. He then used magic to rip trees out of the ground and rip them apart into thousands of stakes, clearing another 330 square yards of the forest, adding to the clearing I had made.

"Take the stakes and build a fence. Now." He commanded, I smirked and went Hypderdeath, summoning a sledgehammer of sorts, and dashing over to the pile of stakes.

"Yes Sir!" I said as I ran, adrenaline building up along with the magic.

Construction Site: Wing Ding/Dreemurr camp, Sunday: 4PM

I looked over to the entrance to the camp as an SUV pulled up, out stepped Asgore, and I put down my work to greet him.

"Howdy Dad." I said. He smiled and returned the greeting, before opening the trunk. Asgore had both the middle and back row of seats removed, and instead of seats there were an assortment of stones.

"Figured you'd need some building materials,I rented a Uhaul, more supplies and tools will be arriving soon. I hope you don't mind if I sleep over at the camp until this is done?" He said, I leaned on my right foot and looked to him.

"This'll take some time, you'd be sacrificing a mattress for the ground for a long time." I said, he smiled and leaned against the SUV.

"Caught up with your pen pal, that pastor, he's bringing a whole congregation up to help our with construction, this won't take long." Asgore said. For the second time today, my jaw dropped.

"You must be kidding, right?" I asked, he shook his head and I jumped for joy.

"There is, one situation though Asriel." Asgore said walking towards me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're only 15."

"..."

"Shit." 

"Language, son!"

Four months later

Construction was speedy, considering the fact we now had a total of 127 people working almost 24/7 on the house, and now all that was left was to plant the garden, pave a driveway, and to insulate and furnish the house. The project was somewhat cheap considering the fact that the house was built with the wood that used to be in the same spot, most building materials were either donated by the congregation or cut down by Yours Truly, and I had a large part in construction, not wanting to waste a second. Frisk and Toriel were kept in the dark on this subject, thinking that the supplies being toted around town to the mountain were for a commercial development, and not for Frisk, who was kept in mind as construction went along. In fact, the primary reason for this house would be for Me and Frisk to live in, but the property is under Asgore's name, making ownership of the house his until we're 18. So me and Frisk would be able to live in the house, and since I'll definitely be 16 by the time construction is done (we estimated the time left is around 4 months due to the fact that recently we were caught up in some legal issues and now work will be difficult to do), I'll be able to drive Frisk and I to school.

I walked around the site, what I originally intended on being a fence was now a 6 foot stone wall around the 12,000 square foot property. Due to the fact that there was still around 2 years and 2 months until I was 18, along with Frisk, we upgraded the plans for the property, while still keeping it original in a sense to the idea. There was now a two car garage next to the house, and a tool shed next to the garden. A medium size pool was put in the blueprints, and since Asgore wanted to be on the property with Toriel, we added a guest sized house to the land. The only things which were intended to be finished by the time Frisk and I could move in was the wall, the garage and driveway, and the house itself; 3 of those things being completed already. I managed, after some time, to find the man I needed to talk to, and I walked up to him with some pep in my step.

"How's the past few months been for you dad?" I asked happily, he put down the blueprints he was looking at and smiled.

"I quite enjoy this, it reminds me of when I was first King, and how we had the castle built. Thanks to your friends and Don, we have been able to make astounding progress, you really do have quite the heart for Frisk. Speaking of, your 16th Birthday is in two months, correct? When that happens, I've decided to send you home, I'll take care of construction from there. Besides, you've done your part anyways, we could go on without you tomorrow even, but I'm making you take make up classes from now until your birthday so you can hit the ground running, Ok? You only have 4 months of school left starting on Wednesday, so I want you to atleast get enough credits to become a Junior. No son of mine will be a high school dropout." He said, the news was a mix of great and terrible. Pros: I get to see Frisk, and I don't need to work here anymore. Cons: I have to be in academic overdrive until I graduate, granted I did take most of the year off though…

"Alright, are you sure I shouldn't stay?" I asked, he smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"How about you go live an actual teenager's life, You're almost 16 and all you've done is built part of a house and go on ONE date! Go live!" He said happily, I smiled and started walking off, before I turned around again to ask him a question.

"Who's tutoring me?" I asked curiously.

"Undyne and Alphys." He replied.

"Dear God I won't last a day." I thought to myself before running off to the camp, which now was made large enough for the crew to take shifts sleeping and working. The amount of dedication of the congregation never ceases to amaze me. I mean, of course some have come and go, but the majority of the crew has been here since day 5, and I intend on repaying them with a party and a dedication service when this is done. I walked to my tent and laid down again, deciding to take the rest of the day off. Sans had given me my phone back now that I wanted to stay here, and I texted Frisk.

"Howdy Frisk!"

"Howdy Asriel! How's the training coming along?"

"Just fine! In fact, Sans said that I might be coming home soon!"

"..."

"REALLY?!"

"ASRIEL THIS IS AMAZING!"

"Even more than you think..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing… Listen I'll text you tomorrow, training's been hard, I'll be sure to train extra hard so I can come home soon!"

"You better be! This bed's been ice cold since you left, Hey, I was thinking, Wanna go on another date when you come home?"

"Don't see why not! Pick a place and I'll take you."

"Okay! Also, why do you never pick up when I try calling?"

"The service is only good enough out here to text, calling sounds like the other person is entering the Matrix. Hey that was a good movie, we should watch that on a date night sometime."

"Alright. When you get back I need help with something..."

"What is it Frisk?"

"I'll tell you later, you have your secrets, I have mine. Stay strong okay?"

"Speaking of strong, You'll like what you see when I come home."

"Really? Has my fluffball become a 'buffball'?"

"Don't call me that ever again please…."

"Alright, Goodnight Asriel!"

"Goodnight!"

Construction Site – Crew's camp: 8:30AM

I woke up to the distinct laugh of the one and only Undyne as she and Alphys walked over to my tent.

"Ya' got a pretty sweet house in the works Asriel! Expect me to barge in because it sure beats mine and Alphys' house!" Undyne said as I got up to greet them. Alphys had a messenger bag filled with school supplies as she came fully prepared to teach. Undyne was there because of the fact that Alphys was basically a giant pushover without her, Undyne was there to enforce the rules, while Alphys taught. We spent the whole day going over what subjects I would be learning. The day passed by fast, and before I knew it, I was laying down for bed again, on the phone with Frisk.

"Howdy!"

"Howdy!"

"Listen, I have a BIG present for you."

"Oh? And what is it?"

"You'll have to wait, I'm just telling you now."

"Oh come on As real."

"*Asriel."

"Sorry auto correct."

"It's fine Frisk."

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about the issue you said you had,"

"It's fine, really, there's nothing you can do about it right now anyways."

"I will army crawl through barbed wire for you, bullshit there isn't anything I can do right now."

"..."

"If you must know."

"I've been having issues at school, but I've refrained from telling anyone."

"Frisk I've been out of school for months, I wouldn't be able to help with homework."

"It's not academic,"

"..."

"Can we just please leave this alone?"

"No."

"..."

"Frisk you've gotta tell me."

"Frisk?"

"Well then, one hell of a way to say goodnight, talk to you tomorrow I guess then."

Construction Site, Crew's camp, 9:20PM

I woke up to Asgore as he sat down next to me in my tent. Groaning as I got up, he handed me a mug of coffee, and I began to drink some.

"Morning Dad."

"Morning."

"You're usually more talkative, cat got your tongue?"

"I'm sending you back today."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"Ask Frisk, she's in the car with Toriel outside, around a minute's walk down the road, far enough that they can't tell what's happening up here."

"Dad, I don't understand, what's wrong? I can't be sent back today, I still have education to take care of before I go back."

"I've decided to make you take school during the summer, this is more important."

"What could be so important?"

"Frisk, that's what. Take care of her and Toriel for me, I'll handle everything up here."

"Fine Dad, let me get my things together."

"No time, you're going to school a little late today, haul ass and ship off."

"Yes Sir." I finished, the conversation going in circles. I sighed and got changed, before heading out and down the road, where Toriel and Frisk were in the SUV. I waved and got in the car, Frisk was sitting in the back seat, and the second I got in Frisk jumped on me and we locked lips. After a minute or two, she pulled away and smiled.

"I've been waiting 1/3 of a year to do that." She said in a quiet voice. I smiled and got buckled.

"That's one hell of a 'howdy', now does anybody care to explain why the hell I'm being picked up so early.?" I asked, my stomach feeling uneasy at the situation. Toriel began driving, and Frisk remained silent.

"I guess not." I said quietly, looking down at my phone. Frisk, after a while of staring out the window, turned her attention to me.

"You've grown taller. Your muscles… I can see them through your shirt… Sans put you to work." She said as I looked up at her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Sans decided he was gonna work me _to the bone_." I said as I smiled. Frisk giggled and Toriel scoffed.

"So Asriel, how's training?" Toriel said.

"Good, apparently, I was given express permission to go home, now will somebody tell me why I am being dismissed so soon?" I said, the car fell silent.

"It's been four months, that's not soon." Frisk said. I sighed and looked to her.

"This wasn't my idea, now was it?" I said before looking to Toriel.

"I need an explanation for this, I'm tired of being ignored." I said, anger now slowly seeping into my voice.

"Frisk is being harassed at school..." Toriel said quietly, just enough so that I could hear her. I turned to Frisk slowly, shock written on my face.

"Why… did you never tell me..?" I said, my hand slowly reaching to cup her cheek as she slowly began crying.

"I… Didn't… want to… bother you…. A-and I d-didn't t-think… t-that you'd b-be able… t-to help..." She said, quietly sobbing. My eyes almost went black with the overwhelming temptation to go Hyperdeath.

"Who is harassing you… And Why..." I said, my voice both protective and filled with a righteous anger.

"T-there are these guys… T-they've been h-hitting on me… I told them… that t-they better stop, b-but they didn't… A-and one d-day, t-they tried b-bringing me w-with them Afterschool…" Frisk said. My head lowered, and I let my hands spark to cool down how much I desperately wanted to use the attack magic building up in me.

"Do you have a picture of them?" I said quietly. Frisk nodded her head and opened her phone, showing me a picture of the people who were causing her trouble. I nodded my head and looked out the window.

"Don't tell them I'm coming, they'll know by the scars on their bodies." I said solemnly, Frisk nodded and we rode the rest of the way in silence.

Tri-District High school, West Wing Main Hall, 11:45, lunch period.

I watched from inside a classroom as Frisk went to get her things from her lockers, and as if on cue, the guys who have been harassing her approach her locker, surrounding her.

"How about you just give in, there's no use in fighting anymore." One of them said to her. She looked down and clenched her things.

"You all have one last chance, that is, if you like living." She said under her breath. One of them picked up what she said, and moved closer.

"What did you say, bitch?" He sneered as he lifted his hand to smack her. Before he did, I was out in the hall, facing them.

"Stop!" I shouted from across the hall. The men turned to face me before they harmed her, and they slowly began walking to me.

"Well look who it is, Mr 'Straight A's to dropout', how's living at home doing nothing all day been slob?" One of them jeered, I chuckled and looked up.

"While you three have been so desperately trying to get yourselves killed, I've been training, and building, Being productive, unlike you sorry asses. You all have five seconds to run before I start chasing, or do you just want to so recklessly waist your life." I said in a menacing tone. Two of them took the leather jacket from the largest in the Trio, and he walked up to me, we looked at each other, eye to eye, and he launched his fist into my side. Not even a flinch occurred, as his punch did nothing but tense up the muscles around the impact. I smirked as he looked back to me.

"Now it's my turn, Kiddo." I said, mocking Sans as I grew to Hyperdeath form, cracking my knuckles. He now looked up to me, and I stared straight into his soul. He didn't have the chance to run as I grabbed him by the throat and held him against a locker.

 **"You better leave her the fuck alone, or else the burn you're about to get will be multiplied tenfold."** I said as I heated up my hand with Fire magic and pressed it against his stomach. It burned through his clothes, and left a bright red hand shaped welt on his stomach as he cried out in pain. I watched his facial expression the whole time, almost taking joy in the pain I saw in his eyes. When I was finished, I dropped him to the floor, and he scrambled to the other two.

"Take… H-him down..." He said, clenching his throat. I summoned my Chaos Sabres and chuckled.

 **"Not sure that's the brightest idea, you three seriously lack in brains."** I said as the other two looked back and forth, before grabbing frisk and running off. I sighed and chased after them, not wanting to fire at them for fear of hurting Frisk. At one point, I lost them among the maze of halls, but Frisk's shriek led me to them. When I found them, they had tied her wrists with twisty ties, and were prepared to head out the front door. I nodded my head as they noticed me, both of them being far enough from Frisk to allow me to use magic. I used blue magic to push them against the wall, and went to one of them casually.

 **"** **You will pay for Mistake Number 1: Harassing a woman."** I said as I repeated my burn signature to the guy's stomach. I held him with blue magic as I went to the other.

 **"** **You will pay for Mistake Number 2: Harassing** **MY** **woman."** I said as I repeated what I did to the other. I let them wallow in pain against the wall as I went to check on Frisk.

 **"** **Are you okay?"** I said as I cut the twisty ties, she nodded and I smiled.

 **"** **Go to the cafeteria and alert a teacher of three harmed students by room number 452, I'll meet you there in a minute."** I said as I ushered her off. I looked to her as she ran to the cafeteria, and smiled as I put my hands on my hips. Not long after, however, I felt something pierce my back, The first person I dealt with had plunged a knife into me from behind, and now had crawled onto my back. I grunted in pain and threw myself against a locker, pushing the kid against it.

 **"** **Did you REALLY think that was a good idea? I'll fucking rip your legs off!"** I shouted as I grabbed him by the arms and threw him off my back over my head, my horns tearing his shirt. I launched him around 20 feet, and he landed on the ground with a satisfying thud. Taking the knife, which was covered in blood and dust now, I swung it around in my hand as I approached him. The blade was only around 3-4 inches, and it didn't penetrate enough to cause more than a flesh wound.

 **"** **I won't rip your legs off, but I'll do you one better."** I said as I grabbed him by both legs like a wheelbarrow, and pulled as I pushed against his crotch with my foot.

 **"Now you won't be able to create more urchins, dumbass."** I said as I heard a crunch. He shouted loudly, hurting my ears, but nonetheless I let go of him, and propped him up against a wall with his buddies.

 **"Enjoy the nap."** I said as I bashed his head, knocking him out. I did this in a similar fashion to the other three, and walked away, out to the cafeteria. I spotted Frisk at a table in the middle of the room, and deciding to make a scene, and my presence known, I picked her up and stood up on the table, grabbing the attention of the whole school as I let her stand next to me, I shifted to normal and raised my voice.

"Listen up! Today I had to deal with three guys who were harassing Frisk. As her Boyfriend, I am thoroughly pissed! If I catch anyone, and I mean anyone, giving her a hard time? I'll do what I did to them, so be sure to ask them what happened, either that or you'll see it on the news tonight. HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?" I said, holding Frisk to me, some nodded, others payed no attention after the first few words, and some scoffed at me, looking away.

"Clearly, I didn't. Do all of you humans only respond to physical display of messages?" I said before looking around. I looked back to frisk and gave her a long kiss, when I pulled away I looked around.

"Mine." I said gruffly before hopping off the table with Frisk.

"Let's go home" I said to her, she nodded and sighed.

"What did you do to them?" She asked, I chuckled and began walking with her.

"Burned a mark on the stomach of all of them, crushed the nuts of the first." I said casually, she shivered at the second part.

"Some weak spot you guys have." She said. I nodded and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Lucky for you I have balls of steel." I said, laughing at my own joke.

"Mentally? Or Physically?" She joked, I chuckled as we walked out of the front door.

"Having two orbs of metal tied to your crotch would be impossible to sit down with, no way, but maybe someday you'll be welcome to find out for yourself." I said, she looked away and blushed as I smiled.

"Joking!" I added, hoping she didn't get weirded out by my comment.

"Hey, since I told you my issue, how about you tell me what your secret gift for me is. I smiled and looked to her.

"I can give you a hint. It's massive." I said. Frisk must've taken that another way, and I saw her face tint pink.

"Oh please, not in that way you perv." I joked.

"I may be a perv, but I'm 'yours', so deal with it." She said. I sighed and looked to her.

"The house is a 10 minute walk away. Race you there!" I said before taking off. Frisk looked shocked and I smiled as I looked behind me. She eventually caught up seconds later, but decided to hitch a ride on my back. Having to lug stones and logs across a 12,000 square foot property, it wasn't too hard to carry a 130 pound girl on my back, so we made it to the house around 9 minutes later. Toriel sighed as she watched us walk in the house.

"I hope you didn't overdo it." She said, I shrugged and put Frisk down.

"Nah, eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth." I said, quoting a passage I read in the Old Testament in Don's KJV he sent me a few months back. Toriel chuckled and handed us lunch, which was Tomato basil soup and a standard salad. I looked down in shock at the meal. I had almost forgotten how hearty Toriel's meals were.

"I've been living off of protein shakes for the past four months, this looks delicious." I said as I held the bowls in my hand, amazed.

"Well it certainly worked a miracle on your body Asriel." Frisk said, tracing her finger along the visible muscles through my shirt. Her hand wrapped around my back, and she must have felt blood there, because her eyes widened and she lifted up my shirt.

"Asriel! You were cut!" She said, Toriel dropped her plate and looked over to me, and I casually looked back.

"Oh yeah, that old thing. Just a flesh wound, nothing some good old fire magic cauterization can't fix. Toriel, could you hold my shirt up as I do this? I might shout." I said, Toriel wearily nodded as she held my shirt up, I lit my hand with blue fire as I dragged my finger along the cut, burning it shut. It hurt like a bitch, but I refrained from vocally expressing that as I rubbed my back when it was done.

"I'm gonna go get an Icyhot for you Asriel." Frisk said as she rushed upstairs. I sat down on the recliner in the living room while I waited for Frisk, and turned on the television.

"Ah, the amenities of civilization." I said, Toriel scoffed and walked over.

"You've only been gone for 4 months." She said. I chuckled and sighed.

"Frisk makes it out to be an eternity." I said, Toriel hummed in agreement and sat down on the couch.

"So, how has my son been?" She asked, I shrugged and stared at the TV.

"Okay I guess." I said, she scoffed and replied.

"Okay? After 4 months of training? You would think that you had changed mentally." She said. I sighed and turned to her.

"I have, trust me, I've been planning for the future, and my maturity for the most part has improved." I said as Toriel sighed.

"How's your father, he said he'd be back today to drop off your things then he is heading back to train with Sans." She said.

"About that… Can you keep a secret?" I said. She nodded and over the next few minutes I explained to her the situation on Mount Ebbot.

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long, the icyhots had been moved from the cabinet in the bathroom to on the bureau in Toriel's room." Frisk said, coming down the stairs. Toriel sighed and looked to me, I nodded and turned to Frisk.

"Hey Frisk, would you be opposed to going out right now? On a date, that is?" I asked, she smiled and nodded.

"The last place you need to be is somewhere besides home, even if it is with me." She said.

"Let's just stay here and cuddle, you have four months of sleeping alone to make up for anyways." She continued. Toriel sighed and I chuckled.

"Alright, lead the way." I said as I followed her upstairs. We entered our room, and I tool off my shirt and pants, leaving me in boxers as I laid down under the covers.

"Care to join me?" I asked, she smirked and turned around.

"If that's how it's gonna be." Frisk said as she herself took her shirt and pants off, getting under the covers with me.

"Hey, I have no pajamas, you actually have stuff to wear." I pointed out, she scoffed and looked up to me.

"Shut up and cuddle." She said, pulling me to her. I held her in my arms and slowly dozed off, falling asleep in comfort for the first time in four months.

/Asriel's dream

Frisk looked over to me from the spray of the ocean, we were at the beach for the day because Toriel and Asgore were out. At length I decided to join her, splashing around in the water. At one point, I got around half a wave of salt water right in my eyes, and I put my hands up to rub them.

"God Damnit! Frisk I need help!" I said as a wave pushed me over, adding insult to injury. I was led by the hand back to the sand, and when my eyes had recovered, I opened them to see the woman in the dream I had four months ago.

"F-frisk?" I asked, she nodded her head and I studied her appearance more thoroughly, this was when I noticed that I myself looked different. Black marks similar to the ones I gain in Hyperdeath were stretched across my body, some even going down to my legs. A Delta rune was on my chest with these black marks, and I put my hands up to my horns to find that they were longer.

"Am I in Hyperdeath?" I asked, Frisk shook her head and giggled.

"You haven't gone Hyperdeath since we were 17 Asriel. Those marks have been there since we've moved in." She said, my eyes widened, but before I could respond everything went black.

4AM: Dreemurr Household

I woke up slowly, not used to waking up late, and decided to text Sans.

"Hey, I had a dream last night"

"No shit sherlock."

"I mean one of _your_ dreams."

"Oh"

"it'll wear off soon."

"Alright then, good morning by the way."

"Good morning."

I closed my phone and slowly removed myself from Frisk's sleeping grasp, deciding to head down and make Frisk some breakfast In bed. I turned on the stove and got out the egg carton, deciding to make scrambled eggs and english muffins, I popped two english muffins in the toaster and began cooking, my tail happily moving about as I kept running about the kitchen making things. Eggs and english muffins became Eggs, English muffins, Bacon, Home fries, Orange Juice, and freshly squeezed orange juice. Toriel walked into the kitchen while I was doing all this, and put her hand on my shoulder.

"What… *yawn* are you doing Asriel?" She asked me, I continued to work with my back to her and in my concentration only got one word of my intended sentence out.

"Frisk." I mumbled.

"I MEAN Frisk's breakfast, sorry, I got distracted." I corrected, my face red. Toriel chuckled and sat down on a stool at the kitchen island.

"Well with how much you're cooking for her it might as well be both. Breakfast in bed is in bed for a reason after all." She joked, I sighed and turned around to her, leaning on the counter.

"Really?" I asked, Toriel smiled and pointed at me.

"Your body seems to think so." Toriel suggested, looking down, I saw what she meant, this conversation getting the better of my body.

"Mom come on!" I said, she smiled and scoffed.

"Nothing I haven't seen already." She stated. This flustered me, and what she said next increased my frustration.

"In fact, the only person who lives in this house that hasn't seen that already is Frisk, so don't complain unless she comes walking down those stairs. If you didn't want me pointing that out, then don't walk around the house in thin boxers. I swear the men in the Dreemurr Family are definitely not street smart." Toriel added before getting up to heat some tea. I put two plates on the table and cleaned up the mess I made in the kitchen before taking the plates again and walking up the stairs. The time was around 6 now, and before I got up the stairs, Toriel called out to me.

"You're not going to school today, neither is Frisk, you two need some time together." she said before taking a sip of her tea, I nodded and headed into mine and Frisk's room.

"Frisk? Time to wake up." I said quietly, putting the plates of food on my side table before slowly nudged her awake. She sighed and slowly sat up in bed.

"Howdy." She said tiredly, her hair strewn about her face. I chuckled and brushed her hair away from her face to stare deep into her golden eyes.

" _Eye_ made us some breakfast." I joked. She smiled and put her arms around me, pulling me into an embrace and a short kiss.

"Thank you Asriel." She said quietly. I chuckled and held her close, putting her on my lap.

"You call that a kiss?" I asked, she smiled and I raised an eyebrow.

"I'll show you what a _real_ kiss is." I said before bringing her head to mine, we locked lips and I laid down with her atop me. For the next minute or two, this continued in a similar fashion, until she pulled away, a trail of saliva still present in between us.

"That was certainly something Asriel." She said before getting off me, I smiled and gave her her plate.

"Tell me what you think, it's the first meal I've made not involving canned items or protein powder in 1/3 of a year." I said, she took her fork and tried the eggs, her face lit up as she tasted it, and words were not needed to show she enjoyed it.

"This is amazing Asriel, I guess you do somewhat take after Toriel after all." She said before beginning to scarf her meal down. I smiled and began eating mine as well.

"No school today, Toriel said we needed some time together, besides, I'm not going back, Asgore's making me take school during the summer, a fair trade off for~ Nevermind." I said, realizing where I was going with that conversation tread into secret territory.

"Huh? A fair trade off for what?" She asked, I nervously laughed and looked away.

"Oh, nothing." I said, she looked to me sternly before turning back to her meal.

"So, what do you want to do today? I'm up for anything." She said, I thought for a moment before answering.

"How about we just have a chill day? I haven't really been able to relax much except for the past 48 hours." I suggested nervously, she nodded her head and got up.

"Alright then, and, as a reward for making me breakfast, you don't have to look away while I change." She added in a sultry voice. I blushed heavily before shaking my head.

"I-I'll pass… T-thanks for the o-offer though." I stammered as I hid under the blankets.

"Suit yourself." She said as I heard her beginning to change, while she did I desperately attempted to push down a little issue which was caused by Frisk, however, it still stood at attention and I sighed.

"What's wrong Asriel?" She asked.

"N-nothing, j-just having an issue." I said quickly. She chuckled and pulled the covers off me.

"I'm dressed, your turn." she said. I nodded and grabbed some clothes to put on.

"Would you mind if I took a peek?" She asked, I sighed and shook my head.

"Maybe another day." I said, she grumbled and stuck her head under the covers.

"You know Asriel, we share a bed, which technically means~"

"It technically means nothing Frisk, I know that you want to watch me change, and I wouldn't be telling the truth if I wanted to take you up on your offer earlier, but don't you think we _might_ be overstepping our boundaries? I mean we've only had one date and there we were making out half naked before breakfast. Not that I didn't enjoy it, and I'm not saying we can't, I'm just saying I want to bond with you, and love you for what's inside before I let myself love you for what's outside." I explained. The silence was palpable, but after a minute, I heard her speak.

"Y-yeah, you're right Asriel..." I heard her say softly. I could tell she was hurt, so before putting my shirt on, I took the covers off her and laid down next to her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you by saying that Frisk." I said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I love you, and I'm ready to do so much with you, but I want to love you for who you are, not just for what you are." I said, she smiled softly and looked into my eyes.

"And _what_ am I?" She asked, I chuckled and looked up.

"You're sweet, loving, kind, fun, cool, the most beautiful girl on this planet, and basically anything positive one can say of a person. This is why I love you, and it's why I want to experience your internal qualities before I experience your external qualities. Now the question remains. What am I?" I mused. She thought for a moment before replying.

"Strong, protective, caring, passionate, poetic, and quite possibly the only guy I'll allow near me at this point. I don't even like humans anymore, I mean, human teenage guys to be exact." She said, I smiled and held her tight to me.

"I think I forgot to say this, either that or I have and I'm going crazy with all these emotions right now, but I love you too." Frisk said, this made me pull her closer to me.

"You know what I realized? There is no fabric that I can compare your fur to, it's not even like an animal's… You may look like a goat, but you're one of a kind Asriel." She said. I smiled and corrected her.

"By kind you mean three living descendants. All other boss monsters died in the War." I said, I felt her loosen up.

"Oh yeah… so, you're the last pure generation of Boss Monsters?" She said, I thought for a second then theorized.

"Well, technically yes, but in theory, no. Reproductively, magic plays a giant part for us monsters. So, let's say a Whimsun and a Froggit have a child, it would either be 100% Froggit or 100% Whimsun. It's why you didn't see hybrids in the Underground. All that is needed is enough soul power, because monsters are made entirely of magic that attempts to replicate physical traits, which is why I could use magic to make myself a fox like humanoid, or I could make myself look like a human even, the magic is dangerous, so I disabled it." I said, explaining monster anatomy to her. She nodded her head and traced her finger along my side to my waist.

"So, if, hypothetically, a human and a monster had a kid, it would either be fully human or fully monster?" Frisk asked, I chuckled and shook my head.

"It would have to be physical, the child could look either fully like a human or fully like a monster, but it's body would be made of flesh and sinew. It would be neither human nor monster. There were people like that, I'm told, they were called the _**Sio'ta,**_ but they died out because of both humans and monsters hunting them, and the fact that humans and monsters didn't get along that well in the first place." I said, she nodded her head and I could feel her dozing off.

"Someone didn't get good sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, because their boyfriend woke them up at 6AM to have a feast, and I think I might be coming down with something, I've been tired a lot." She said.

"I'll bring you to Alphys' this afternoon, we'll get you checked out." I said, she nodded and I felt her hands wrap around my lower back.

"Could I do something?" She asked, I thought momentarily.

"Depends on what it is." I answered, she smiled and whispered into my ear.

"Relax." She said before pulling me into another kiss. After a moment, I felt her not being active, I noticed she had fallen asleep next to me, with our tongues still intertwined. I shrugged and pulled her close to me, not ending the kiss, and falling asleep again. There really wasn't a point in staying awake if Frisk wasn't.

Downstairs

Toriel decided to check on us, and quietly got up. She entered our room after stepping softly up the stairs. What she found made her heart feel warm inside.

"Those two are gonna make my heart melt." she thought as she saw me and Frisk curled up together, asleep and tongue tied. She decided to take a picture of us and sent it to Asgore before closing our door. Walking downstairs, she decided to call Alphys concerning Frisk's recent drowsiness.

"Hello, Alphys? I would like to schedule an appointment for Frisk this afternoon, yes I will, Asriel too? Are you sure? Alright then, Asriel as well. Thank you Alphys." Toriel said as she walked into the living room on her phone. She sat down and sighed, wondering how my education would play out. She suddenly had an idea, and was so excited she could hardly wait to tell me. Deciding not to barge in on me and Frisk asleep, she called the school, and they emailed her paperwork and a list of medical records required for what she had in mind. Quickly, she called Asgore, and after a few rings, he picked up.

"Hi Hone~ I mean Toriel, what do you need?" He said, Toriel sighed and looked back down at her computer, her email open.

"Do you think Asriel would like sports?" She asked.

"Well he certainly could play it." Asgore said. Toriel sighed.

"No, _for school._ With his strength, he could easily be a good player, and if all turned out well, he could even get a scholarship! This way, he might not have to do as much make up work during the summer, and he wouldn't have to struggle through next year!" Toriel exclaimed. Asgore sighed and responded in a candid tone.

"If Asriel gets a scholarship then he would have to go off to college without Frisk, now how would that turn out? I mean I'm not opposed to him doing sports, but if he makes it a career choice I know it will separate Frisk and him in the end!" Asgore explained. Toriel sighed and looked down.

"You're right, but he wouldn't have to go to college, he could play through highschool." Toriel suggested. Asgore thought for a moment and replied.

"We could homeschool him then we could have him take a GED test, that way he can learn at his own pace and then still receive a highschool education, you could even teach him college level material that way. I don't know the details, but talk with Asriel about it, he'll have to decide." Asgore said, before ending the call. Toriel put down the phone and for the first time in months, relaxed and watched television.

/

 **Incoming: Part 4: Self, Family, Church, Government.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lost!Tale: Self, Family, Church, Government.

Part 4

by

.Memecenter.

 **Howdy Everyone! Part 4 is here! I see no end in sight for this story so far. Enjoy!**

Thursday, 5PM, Dreemurr Household, 4 hours later

I woke up slowly, my phone buzzing in my pocket. I pulled my tongue from Frisk's mouth and turned away from her, opening my phone. Toriel was calling me, I denied the call and received a text from her.

"Get you and Frisk ready, we're leaving in 15 minutes for Alphys' lab, you two are getting an extensive check up."

"Fine."

"Don't be like that with me Asriel, remember, the whole reason I'm doing this is to help you, we have things to discuss as well."

"Damnit Mom at least give me 30 seconds before busting my ass."

"Language."

"Whatever." I finished as I put my phone away. I nudged Frisk awake and gently pulled the covers off of her.

"Time to get up." I said quietly, she groaned and looked at me.

"Really? I was having a nice dream, we were living in a house on Mount Ebbot, I was doing the dishes and you had come home from work, when you came in you gave me roses to add to a vase on the dining room table." She explained, I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at her dead on.

"What's the problem Asriel?" She asked, I snapped out of it and made a mental note to text Sans.

"Nothing, I just had the very same dream a while ago." I said, she smiled and got up.

"Well its nice to know we get the same dreams, maybe there's a way we can share dreams, that would be fun, we could do whatever we wanted for however long we want to and wake up moments later without affecting the real world." she stated, I chuckled and got my coat on.

"Toriel is bringing us to Alphys' for that checkup, I'm getting one too." I said, she nodded and began to get ready. We were downstairs just in time to see Toriel starting the car. I hopped in the back seat, and Frisk did likewise, putting her hand on my thigh, I decided to return the favor for Frisk, and Toriel sped off to Alphys' lab.

20 minutes later

"Frisk, I'm ready for your check up." Alphys said. Frisk nodded and both I and her walked into the room.

"Are you sure you want Asriel here for this?" Alphys asked, Frisk gave a nod and looked to me.

"It's fine, he's told me himself that he's got balls of steel, make him turn his head and cough when you check up on him to make sure they only have steel in them and not cancer." She teased. I grumbled and looked to the ground.

"Not necessary, and I'm made of magic..." I mumbled under my breath. Alphys scoffed and looked over to her supply cabinet, taking out a stethoscope and a reflex mallet. She put the stethoscope on and put the mallet on the table.

"Breath in through your nose, and out through your mouth." Alphys instructed as she placed the stethoscope on Frisk's chest in several locations, before doing the same to her back.

"You got clear airways Frisk, let's check those reflexes." Alphys said as she tapped Frisk's knee with the mallet, her leg twitched lightly, and the same happened with her other knee.

"A little bit too much of a reaction." I heard Alphys mumble as she continued on with the inspection. At the end, Alphys had Frisk strip to her undergarments, and I looked away, not wanting to hear what they talked about during this, I blocked my ears as well. A minute later, Alphys tapped my shoulder.

"Your turn." She said. I nodded and stood up, Frisk was putting her shirt back on, and she walked past me to sit where I was sitting. Alphys had me sit on the table before turning on a capsule of sorts.

"Asriel, collapse into your soul." She asked. Collapsing into a soul was a way of initiating a sort of dream like state for the monster while their body was turned into pure magic, which is stored inside the soul, in essence it's like shoving our bodies into our soul. Boss Monsters that do so never come out exactly the same, some minor aesthetic difference occurs that can't be changed until the next collapse. I pulled my magic into my soul, and my soul dropped onto the table, under a pile of my clothes; my body pulled inside of the soul. Frisk gasped and ran to the table. Alphys stopped her from holding my soul though, and put my soul in the container.

"It's fine, that's supposed to happen." She explained. Frisk somewhat calmed down, and Alphys turned on a machine connected to the soul container. Minutes later, the container opened, and Alphys laid my soul on the table. With a large vibration and a large amount of bass vibrating through the air, my body rematerialized, this time, unfortunately, without clothes. My hands fly to my groin when I realized what happened.

"I FORGOT THAT HAPPENED." I stated loudly. Frisk giggled from across the room.

"Frisk 2 – Goat boy 0" She stated, keeping score of the amount of times she's been flashed by me.

"Frisk, come on." I said, turning around to put clothes on. I now recognized that I had black marks along my body, all joining together on my chest, where a Delta rune lay.

"So the prince gets sweet tattoos when his body goes poof?" Frisk said, I chuckled and turned to face her, at least pants on by now.

"Yes, not every time, next time I collapse my fur colors could be messed up, I mean if they were changed to the right color scheme that would be badass, but I have no control over it." I said, she nodded and I turned to Alphys as I put my shirt on.

"So, did you find anything?" I asked curiously, looking at Alphys' computer monitor. She shook her head and turned to me, pushing up her glasses.

"Nothing besides some excess determination, and you're a little sparse in the soul power department, well, you _were._ I went ahead and took the liberty of transforming that nasty DT into soul power, so now you're soul is operating at maximum efficiency." Alphys stated. I nodded my head and shook her hand.

"Thank you Dr. Alphys, did you find anything wrong with Frisk.?" I asked, she nodded her head.

"Her body is fine, physical progression and maturity coming along fine. But her soul is lacking source DSP, her Determination is a little low." Alphys stated.

"English please." I said, she sighed and made a dumb face.

"Girl fine, body good, soul tired." She mocked, I grumbled and muttered a thank you under my breath before turning away. 

"Alright Frisk, I suggest we go get some exercise." I said, Alphys stopped me however.

"Have Frisk eat plenty, and make sure she doesn't over exert herself." She said before letting me walk out with Frisk. Toriel walked up to us from her spot outside the room.

"How did it go?" Toriel asked, I shrugged and let Frisk hop on my back for a piggyback ride to the car.

"My soul got bigger, I have tattoos now, and Frisk is tired, that kinda sums it up." I said before carrying Frisk out to the car, Toriel following close behind on her phone.

"Alright kids, since it's been a while since you both have been in one place, and I haven't really done this before, but where would you like to go to eat?" Toriel asked, Our jaws dropped. Toriel _never_ gets food outside of the house. My eyes lit up and I began stammering out my sentence.

"Couldwegotothatoneplaceinthemallwheretheyhavethosegreatmilkshakes?!" I shouted. Toriel sighed and looked back to me from the front seat.

"Talk slowly, and yes, we can." Toriel said. I threw my fist into the air in excitement and held to the headrest of Toriel's seat.

"The place is actually called 'Wayback Burgers' Frisk, it's like a Wendy's and a Johnny Rockets combined." Toriel mentioned.

"Maybe Asriel and I can share a milkshake?" Frisk asked, looking to me.

"So long as it's with two straws and not through kissing." Toriel added. Frisk and I's faces lit up in embarrassment.

"Maybe if I bring one to go." Frisk said. This further embarrassed me, but Toriel shut down that idea.

"I will not have restaurant food in my house." Toriel stated. Frisk looked slightly disappointed, but she shrugged it off.

"I'll just have Asriel get me something at a 7/11 later tonight then if we go on a walk." Frisk said. I smiled as we pulled into a parking spot at the mall.

"Race you there!" I shouted, running into the mall. Frisk chased after me and Toriel sighed.

"He's almost 16 but he acts 12." Toriel stated.

20 minutes later

All three of us sat at a table, eating peacefully in Wayback Burgers, I decided to grab a milkshake, so I went up to the counter to ask for one.

"Could I get a chocolate milkshake?" I asked the man who was at the counter, he nodded and made a giant sized milkshake for me.

"Straws are over to your right where the soft drinks are." He stated, pointing to the soda machine and the table next to it. I nodded my head in understanding before handing him the cash for the drink.

"Keep the change." I said as I took the shake and got two straws from the table, bringing the shake back to the table.

"Hey, guess what I got us." I said as I sat back down. Frisk smiled at me and opened a straw before putting it in the shake. I did likewise and Toriel grabbed her phone.

"I have to take a picture of this!" She said excitedly, I chuckled and took a sip at the same time as Frisk, the camera shuttered on Toriel's phone and I laughed.

"Let me see." I said, taking the phone in my hand. The picture was cute, no doubt becoming Toriel's Undernet profile picture. Frisk looked at it as well and smiled.

"Cute."

"I know, right?"

Dreemurr Household, 9PM, Thursday.

"Goodnight Children." Toriel said as Frisk and I headed upstairs.

"G'night." We both said simultaneously. As we entered our room, Frisk locked the door behind us, and began to strip into undergarments. Following her lead, I did likewise, and sat down on the side of the bed in nothing but briefs, those being the only thing I could find. Frisk sat down next to me and put her hand on my thigh.

"I thought you said you hated briefs." Frisk said, I chuckled and replied quickly.

"I do, they were the only thing I could find, did you expect me to wear the same boxers I went to bed with yesterday today?" I asked.

"No, it's just peculiar, normally I don't get such a good idea of how _big_ you are." She said. My face went from normal to crimson in around 2 seconds.

"H-hey!" I said. She giggled and laid down on the bed.

"Maybe I should wear lingerie to bed one night so you can tease me." She joked. I sighed and laid down next to her.

"If Toriel found that in our laundry we would be dead meat." I said, she nodded her head and smiled.

"You can't spell Frisk without Risk." She stated, I mockingly laughed before pulling her close to me.

"Come here." I said.

"Already am." She replied before I pressed my lips to hers. This time, I was on top of her, I don't know exactly how I ended up there though, my mind so preoccupied with Frisk.

"How about 'Experiencing my physical qualities.' like you were preaching about earlier today Asriel." She said, beginning to slowly grind against me from under her. My face lit up as I sat up, pulling out of the kiss.

"I d-don't know…. C-could we w-wait? I'm n-not entirely sure about that…." I said, she giggled and playfully pushed me off of her.

"Suit yourself." She said in a sensual tone. She pushed her backside against me as she allowed me to spoon her.

"I'm such a fucking blueball." I thought to myself, internally punching myself for not taking her up on the offer. However, since trying something that bold only two rooms away from Toriel was not a good idea, and I was still debating the morality of doing that before marriage. Marriage. I hadn't thought of that, I mean, Frisk and I are only 15, soon to be 16, unless the age of adulthood was bumped down to 16, there wasn't a chance of marriage happening soon. However, as a monster, I was legally able to do anything a middle aged human could, being both 1000 years old (excluding time spent in the resets) and not human, the age restriction laws hadn't been implemented into the US legal system yet. In all honesty, this nation shot themselves in the foot with such a complicated legal structure, They were better off in the 1700's than they are now structurally speaking. Nonetheless, I went to sleep with a terrible stiffy, and an obnoxious amount of unclean thoughts, which lead to a pretty perverted dream scape that night, which I DO NOT intend on sharing.

Dreemurr Household 4:45AM

I woke up a little later than normal, but nonetheless early as hell, and decided to take a long shower. Our hot water tank permitted around an hour of usage from full tank to empty, so I would abuse it a lot. I got out from behind Frisk and got a towel before walking groggily to the bathroom. Our bathroom was very clean, thanks to the fact that Toriel would personally torture anybody who left it anything but spotless. I slunk into the shower, forgetting to lock the door. This is something I hadn't done in a while: Sing. I sung to the tune of Warm Foothills by Alt J as I washed up. Around 5 minutes into my shower, I heard the doorknob being tested by someone outside, wondering if it was locked. I swore under my breath and called out to whoever was out there.

"God of Hyperdeath: Occupied." I shouted over the noises of the shower. The door opened and instead of the sound of furred pads against the tile, I heard footsteps, _human_ footsteps.

"Come on Frisk, really?" I asked, I heard nothing but the rustle of clothing for a moment before the shower curtain was thrown back. Frisk sized me up before getting in the shower with me. Instantaneously, my hands flew to my waist, Frisk didn't support or oppose the idea, she must have been too tired to care, but instead began taking a shower with me.

"Toriel needs a shower too, if we both shower at the same time we'll save water." Frisk quietly explained. I sighed and handed her a bar of soap she pointed to.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean just barge in." I said as I slowly began feeling more comfortable in the situation and allowing my hands to lay at my side.

"I didn't, I tested the knob, and you responded." Frisk countered, I sighed and looked down.

"I guess you're right." I said, she smiled and turned around to face me as she washed herself.

"Like what you see?" She teased I chuckled and looked up to the top of the shower.

"Yes, but I would've like to wait to see it." I said, she smiled and turned around again.

"Shut up and wash me." She said, Failing to see any use in resisting at this point, I took some body wash in my hands and began helping her clean up.

At length, a knock was heard on the door.

"Occupied" Frisk and I said at the same time, which caused us to simultaneously bite our lip.

"I should have let you say it." Frisk whispered. I nodded and heard Toriel clearing her throat outside the door.

"Don't clog the drain." She said.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?!" I exclaimed. Toriel chuckled and I heard her walk away from the door.

"I guess there's no point in lingering in the shower today." Frisk noted, I nodded my head and kissed her cheek before stepping out of the shower.

"See you outside Frisk." I said before wrapping a towel around my waist. Frisk nodded and I stepped out of the bathroom before dashing to my room. Toriel caught me in the hallway though.

"You didn't… uh, you know.." Toriel asked. I shook my head quickly.

"N-no! Uh, I was I w-was in there by m-myself and she w-walked in." I explained. Toriel nodded and sent me on my way. Moments later I was in my room, and Frisk had just walked in as well.

"I guess there's no point in turning around now." I said, she chuckled and agreed. We both got changed fairly quickly, she did first because I had to dry off.

"You know what the benefits of skin are?" I asked.

"What?" She replied.

"You don't need a hairdryer for your whole body." I explained. She laughed and did me one better.

"You what the benefits of fur are?"

"What?"

"It makes you cuddlier."

20 minutes later

"See you two in a while!" Toriel said from the house as me and Frisk got on the bus. The second we got on though, the whole bus gave us looks.

"I guess we got a reputation now." Frisk said, I nodded and we sat on the back of the bus. As Frisk passed the same kids I dealt with though, one of them pushed her into the row of kids opposite of them.

"Do you want to end up a vegetable by 4th period? Try me bitch." I said as I scraped the arm of the guy who did it.

"Asriel, please don't do that to them." She said, I sighed and nodded my head. There wasn't much room back there, so I let Frisk sit on my lap. At length, we got to school, and everyone rushed off to their respective classes. The second the bell rung though, the PA turned on.

"May Asriel Kaon Dreemurr please report to the Principal's Office." it said. I sighed and got up from my desk, heading off towards the office.

"Good morning Asriel." Principal Lee said. In his office was himself, the Vice Principal, what appeared to be the parents of the kid who's nuts I cracked, and the town sheriff.

"What is this? A YMCA commercial?" I said, the sheriff chuckled.

"No, you are here because of the incident that happened the other day with you and three other students. Legally, you can be charged with Assault and Battery, 3 counts simultaneously, the parent of the student which you harmed the most wishes to press charges as well." The Vice Principal stated. I chuckled and sat down in the Principal's seat.

"Actually, you can't and you don't want to. Let me tell you why: Firstly, I'm a monster, a Boss Monster nonetheless, since I don't have a full US citizenship, the worst you could do to me is deport me, but I was born only a couple hundred miles away in Mount Ebbot, which is still in the US territory; you can't touch me. Secondly, The legal system of this fine nation declares it is safe to attack in either self defense or defense of another, so I can't be brought up for anything in the first place, because I was attacked first, the other two guilty by association. Thirdly, It isn't wise to **take a god to court.** " I said, going Hyperdeath for a demonstration of my abilities. The room was silent, everyone except me dumbstruck.

"He's right..." The sheriff stated bluntly. This caused the parent to twitch before snapping, yelling at the officer.

"YOU MEAN THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO HIM? HE SERIOUSLY INJURED MY SON AND TWO OTHERS!" they shouted, this caused me to laugh, the whole room silent again as I put my feet up on the Principal's desk.

" **Maybe I wouldn't have crushed your son's balls and burned his stomach if he didn't harass my girlfriend and punch me.** " I said calmly, my white pupils fixated on the parent.

"Still, Mr. Dreemurr, this behavior is extremely unnecessary, and if this repeats, we will take action at the earliest available time to the fullest extent of the law." The Principal stated. I nodded my head before replying.

" **I understand this Dr. Lee, but I would like to present something as well: The guys I assaulted were harassing Frisk Dreemurr,** **to the point where they tried kidnapping her on two occasions, if anything, I should be having Toriel and Asgore pressing charges. It is true that legally they themselves can't press charges, but they are the legal guardians of Frisk, so the responsibility would fall to them, giving them permission to press charges. You know what though, I'll [SPARE] you.** " I said slyly, laughing.

"That is enough Mr. Dreemurr, you are excused." The Principal said. I got up and walked out, when I had left, the sheriff turned to the parent.

"You gotta get your kids in line, this is the fifth time this week I've had to either see them at the station or go to this school because of something related to them." He said, the parent was fuming, and stormed out of the school. I finally got back to class, and when I did a classmate called out.

"What'd they get you for?" He shouted. I replied happily,

" **Cracking the nuts of a bum and his pals who were causing Frisk trouble.** " I said, the teacher in the class scolded me for saying that, but besides that nothing much was done to me. Throughout the day, I had people call me a series of things: Nutcracker being the main one. I shrugged off my now cult gathering as nothing but a passing fad and continued with my studies. At the end of the day, I had a teacher come up to me as I was getting ready to leave.

"Hello Mr. Dreemurr, I'm sorry to hear about your absences, and unfortunately, there's an issue. You have enough absences to make you repeat this year…. I have talked with the school board, and I've come to a solution for you: If you take a special test at the end of the year, and get at least a 90, you will be guaranteed graduation." He said. This was one of the teachers who actually enjoyed teaching, and his intentions were always geared towards helping monsters.

"Thank you Mr. Sesemann. I'll study hard for it, where would I go to take it?" I asked, shaking his hand.

"Well, I'll tell you 3 weeks from now when and where to take it, this replaces your finals." He said, I nodded and began to walk to the front door where Frisk was.

"Ready to head home?" I said.

"The bus isn't here yet though?" She replied. I smirked, and picked her up Bridal style.

"Who needs a bus when you have a goat?" I asked before running down the street towards the house.

10 minutes later 

I ran down the street and came up to the front door, kicking it open because of the fact Toriel had it open, not unusual because she was always cleaning and she always aired the house out. I walked in and put Frisk down, before looking around the house for Toriel. She was upstairs in our room changing the sheets.

"You didn't have to do that for me and Frisk." I said, she smirked and finished her job before untying the bandanna around her head and wiping her face with it.

"On the contrary, I'm preparing to move the rooms around. Your room is now downstairs in the basement, Asgore's will be this room, and my room stays where it is." She said. I tilted my head but shrugged it off.

"D'you need help?" I asked, she nodded and pointed to both the bed and most large furniture items in the room.

"If you could just help me move the furniture down and up, we'll be done quickly, if you'll notice, all of the things in here are Asgore's except for the furniture." She said, I looked around and nodded. None of our stuff was here and all the things were indeed in Asgore's. Frisk came into the room and looked around before I explained the situation to her.

1 hour later

"That should be the last of it. You two must have homework to do." Toriel said as we finished moving everything. I shook my head.

"Nope, nothing I do at school is even counted right now, I take one test at the end of the year to determine whether I pass." I said. Toriel scowled at me and sighed.

"Then study until Frisk is done with her homework." Toriel said, I threw my hands up and went to sit down on the bed.

"If you insist." I said, taking out my backpack.

The room we are in now is lightly smaller, but it's in a half finished basement, so it's fairly clean in here when it comes to pipes and such strewn about. Above where we put the bed is a ground level window, just large enough for someone to crawl through it. The rest of our furniture was placed in an orderly fashion, this was quite possibly the cleanest room I've ever had. Toriel left the room, closing the door behind her, and Frisk and I got down to homework and studying.

After an eternity of homework and useless bullshit. (2 hours later)

"Alright, now that we're done, what do you wanna do?" Frisk asked as we put our things away. I shrugged and patted on the bed next to me, implying Frisk should sit next to me. She decided to go a step farther and sit on my lap.

"A few things come to mind, depending on what you're up for." I said, she raised an eyebrow as she looked up to me.

"Are you suggesting~"

"No I am not, and here I thought humans had periods, not heats."

"You're right, though I have been a little _needy_." Frisk said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'll make you a deal, alright?" I said, looking down to her and smiling.

"When you turn 16 I'll show you my present to you, _so long as you can have some self control_." I offered. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Only if it's worth holding out for." She said, I nodded my head and hugged her tightly.

"Trust me, you'll love it." I assured her.

"Well, we could just go for a walk." Frisk suggested, I nodded my head and picked her up, moving her off of me.

"Hey Asriel, any chance you're running a fever? Your body felt hot when I was sitting on you." Frisk added. I shrugged and turned to face her.

"Nah, you excited my body, that's all." I said, blushing lightly. Frisk giggled and got her shoes on while I got ready to head out.

"Hey Frisk, you don't mind if I change, right?" I asked before getting some clothes ready.

"I don't care, as long as I don't have to leave the room." She said, smiling. I shrugged and began changing. In minutes, I was changed into a black Tee shirt, chaps, and a leather jacket.

"Are we gonna ride off into the sunset on a Harley-Davidson? Or do you just like the look?" She teased. I chuckled and opened the door for her. We climbed up the stairs and I shouted through the house so Toriel would hear.

"Mom! We're going out!" I exclaimed through the house.

"Be back before 11 or I'll personally drag you home!" She replied from the kitchen. I chuckled and stepped out the front door. We decided to head to the park, basically the only thing interesting within walking distance besides downtown, but you gotta have money to do anything fun there. The park is several trails through basically an acre of taken care of lawns and trees. There was a playground for little kids, and a river ran through it. We got to the park after a few minutes of walking, and I sat down on a bench with Frisk to relax for a moment.

"You know what I realized Asriel?" Frisk said, I tilted my head and looked to her.

"I realized that there have been a lot of times where I feel so relaxed around you, like, something about you makes me feel like I'm at home." Frisk said, my heart was warmed over her words, and I leaned in to kiss her. She reciprocated, and we embraced tightly, french kissing. After a minute or so, I pulled apart from the kiss and smiled.

"I'm never gonna get over how good that feels." I whispered, looking deep into her eyes.

"Then why did you stop?" Frisk asked. I smiled and held one of her hands with both of mine.

"Because I want to tell you something. Whenever I'm around you, I feel strong, yes, I am strong by myself, but I feel like you make me stronger, you give me a reason to fight, you make me feel alive. I feel empowered, whole, strong, like I had never died, like I had never been soulless. When I'm with you, I feel like I Can Fly." I said to her, she smiled and I could see her get a little teary eyed.

"Oh Asriel, I didn't lie when I said you were poetic, huh?" She stated. I chuckled and looked out to the park before us.

"What are your plans for life, Frisk. It seems like, making a plan is so difficult, because whatever we choose to be is what we will be for our entire lives… G-granted… I-uh… N-nevermind." I said, my soul practically shivering in my chest at a sudden horrible realization. I would live longer than Frisk… In fact, in the event we had kids… I would still live until I was killed, **Sio'ta** are rumored to only use the parent's soul power until they are 18… I would live an eternity… Without Frisk…. Either way… She looked to me, rather confused, and put her arm around me.

"Granted what, Asriel?" She asked, I ran my fingers through my hair stood up.

"I'm sorry." I said before walking away, my head hanging down. Frisk looked to me, shocked, and ran up to me.

"Sorry for what? Asriel, talk!" She shouted, I nudged her out of my way, and began to dart as fast as I could. I had no idea what to do but run, so I ran. I ran like my life depended on it. I ran past the house, ran so long, and for so far, I had no idea where I was when I lifted my head up. Frisk wasn't behind me, probably not strong enough to keep up. I was in a thickly wooded area, not realizing I had ran into the Mount Ebbot National Park, which normally is a 2 hour drive from my house, I looked to the sky, and it was dark. Very Dark.

"God damnit Asriel, should've kept your head up." I said, kicking myself mentally. I looked around for signs of camping, but none were found. No roads were within visible distance to me, and I spat on the ground. I knelt to the ground and pounded my fist into it, so hard I heard the tree root I punched snap. That wasn't the only thing that snapped though, as I felt and heard a nasty crack in my wrist.

"FUCK!" I shouted, both loudly and repeatedly, holding my wrist in frustration.

"HOW THE FUCK DID I GET MYSELF IN THIS SITUATION?" I shouted, no longer caring about what I said or how loud I said it. This clearly didn't help my situation, as I heard a growl behind me. Without a chance to defend or run, something was on my back, tearing my clothes up and leaving gaping scratches in my back. At length, and after enduring a giant amount of pain, I managed to push the creature off. My suspicions were right: it was a wolf, and judging by the fact that I could see it's ribs, it was hungry. That raised a whole amount of concern, because where there is a wolf, there are wolves, I had to move; and fast. Before the wolf could recover, I ran off behind me as fast as possible. Every inch of my body ached, and I could feel the scrapes on my back becoming encrusted with my own dust. It hurt to walk, let alone run, but the amount of adrenaline (or adrenaline effect, I'm made of magic) caused me to run faster than I ever had. Eventually, at length, I stopped to catch my breath, looking behind me to see that there were no wolves in pursuit of me.

Either it retreated, unlikely; or it had some friends arrive, so they could coordinate an attack. Not wanting to wait to find out, I began running again, only to trip over a branch and fall flat on my face. This was it, I would just lay down and die, right here, making no objection to my fate; I remained where I were, limp and bloodied. I could feel my back slowly disintegrating, exposing the magic-synthesized bone structure I called a spine. All I felt was pain, that and angst, knowing it would be better to die here than to go home and face the shame of trying to beg for mercy. I couldn't move, my legs and arms possibly paralyzed due to the fact that even though I am made of magic, my body is synthesized so it is controlled the way a human body is. Tears welled up on my sweaty face as I could feel my soul exposed from the back, the cold wind like a thousand knives piercing me.

"W-w-why… d-did I do this…. T-to myself..." I said quietly.

"Why don't you ask that _after_ frisk whoops your ass you sorry excuse for a prince." A familiar voice said.

"Leave me alone Chara… I know it's you… I saw you at the chapel, in my dreams, one of those being a figment of my imagination, which is which is still up for debate." I said weakly.

"Get up."

"I can't, kinda dying here."

"Get up or I'll kill you myself."

"Do it, I dare you."

"Why should I?"

"Because you said you would if I didn't get up, and I clearly can't get up."

"fine, let me help you."

"The question still remains how _you're here in the first place_ "

"I'm not, you're just so delirious that you're imagining me."

"Makes sense."

"Get your ass up before I carry your dust home to Frisk."

"I'd be dust if I went home."

"No, you'd just be roughened up around the edges and forced to sleep on the couch for a month."

"Have you seen Frisk's temper?"

"I used her temper to commit genocide on several occasions, what do you think?"

"Touche."

"if death is what is needed to show your sorry ass what you did wrong, so be it; I was lying about being a figment of your imagination. I'm a shadow of Chara made of his pure residual Determination left within your soul." Chara ended as he summoned a knife.

"I'm gonna kill you, and when you reset, my Determination will be spent: Consider this a final lifeline, Brother." He said, kneeling down and poking my soul with the knife.

"DON'T FUCKING POKE IT WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT'LL DO? DO YOU INTEND ON MAKING MY FINAL MOMENTS TORTUROUS?!"

"THIS ISN'T YOUR FINAL MOMENT DUMBASS! I'LL BE SPENT UP RESETTING THIS TIMELINE TO A SAVE POINT FROM TODAY." Chara said, plunging the knife into my soul.

 _ **/File corrupted, beginning reboot**_

 _ **loading terrain**_

 _ **loading status: Complete.**_

 _ **/Save File 9: "Lifeline"; comments "Use it wisely you excuse for a prince" - User 1.**_

There I was, standing at the park, right before I ran away. Frisk was next to me, questioning me, but without being able to explain, I collapsed to the ground.

"F-frisk… I-I'm sorry" I sobbed, laying on the ground. Frisk knelt to the ground and looked concerned.

"Sorry for what?" She said. I looked to her, then tilted my head.

"Y-you don't remember? I thought you knew what happened whenever a reset happened." I said, her eyes widened.

"R-Reset!? Asriel, don't kid me, if you somehow reset, Sans will be up my ass about it, I told him I wouldn't reset anymore!" Frisk said, looking concerned. Not caring, I relinquished my worries momentarily and clung to her, pressing my lips to hers.

"Please, just, let's go home… I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled into the kiss lamentably. She nodded in the kiss and I pulled away, beginning to get up.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?" She asked.

"Over my dead body." I said firmly. She sighed and hitched a ride on my back the whole way home.

"I'm such a motherfucking idiot," I repeated in my head over and over, at length, we reached the house, and not stopping to say hello to Toriel, I brought Frisk straight down to our room. I put Frisk on our bed before pinning her to it in an embrace, holding tight to her and kissing her.

"A-asriel?" she managed to get out. I pulled my head away and looked straight into her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you, ever." I said in a low tone before continuing what I had started. When I had next pulled away, both of us had moved completely onto the bed, and I was knelt on top of her, leaning down. She looked up to me and smiled.

"I like it when you take charge." She said, I smirked and leaned down to her again, but this time I merely cupped her cheeks in my hands and smiled, not wanting to look away.

"I think this next part requires us to be undressed." Frisk said, I shook my head and got off her, pulling her to on top of me as I got under the covers somewhat with her.

"No sex, not yet, I just want to be with you, like every moment is our last." I whispered, not really about restricting my language at this point. Frisk rested her forehead against mine and I looked up into her eyes happily before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What time is it?" I asked, Frisk looked to the clock on the wall and looked back to me.

"6:30 approximately." She said. I nodded and slowly got out from under her, getting up and stretching.

"My internal clock is telling me it's time to eat, my internal clock being my stomach. Since I can't already smell dinner cooking, I'm gonna ask Toriel If I can cook tonight." I said. Frisk nodded and I walked up the stairs. In the kitchen, Toriel was just putting on her apron to begin cooking. I smiled and walked in, leaning against the kitchen island as I spoke.

"Let me cook dinner tonight mom." I said in a tone suggesting she should take a break for once. She looked back and smiled, untying her apron and hanging it up.

"If you insist. It better be good though." She said, heading upstairs. I chuckled and looked around, thinking of something to cook.

"Breakfast for dinner? Nah, I would look lazy doing that… hmm, what about steak? No, we ate the last of that the other day… I know!" I said, thinking aloud as I got out flour, dough, tomatoes, garlic, onion, basil, cheese, and a stick of pepperoni. Over the course of the next forty five minutes, I had made a large homemade pizza, cooked outside in the outdoor brick oven. I didn't even have to call everyone to dinner, as they all gravitated into the kitchen as I set out the pizza on the island, pulling up three stools. I watched happily as began eating, and judging from the fact that the pizza lasted 10 minutes with all three of us is a sign that it must've been good,

"So, how was it?" I asked, Toriel looked over to me and smiled.

"A meal worthy of my cooking skills." She said, that made me happy, because nobody cooked better than her besides _maybe_ Gordon Ramsey, but if the two ever met Toriel would probably beat him up over his temper. Frisk was next to speak, smiling.

"You should cook more often." She said, I chuckled and looked to Toriel.

"That's dependent on whether the Kitchen Tyrant allows it." I teased.

"I am no tyrant! And yes, you may cook more often." Toriel responded. I gathered all the plates and began to wash them, Toriel cleaned up at the table, and Frisk went to go get some "pajamas" on, which really was just sweatpants and a tank top. When I finished cleaning the dishes, I too got on some sweatpants and decided to forego a shirt. Walking upstairs, I heard Frisk talking to our Xfinity remote. I hated the thing, I would ask it something then show me a movie completely unrelated to my search query. It was one thing I could live without.

"Why don't you just type out what you want?" I asked, walking into the living room.

"Because humans invent things so they can be lazy, I'm fulfilling that." Frisk joked as she flipped through the selection of films.

"Hey Asriel? Have you ever heard of the movie ' _Spaceballs'_?" Frisk asked, I nodded.

"Heard of it, never watched it though." I said, sitting down on the couch next to Frisk. Toriel sat down on the couch as well.

"Looks a little vulgar." Toriel stated, I shrugged as Frisk hit "Watch now" on Spaceballs.

"Aren't we all?" I reasoned.

105 minutes later

"That was the best spoof I've ever seen." Frisk said happily, content with the film selection. Toriel just stared in shock at the television as the credits rolled, I waved a hand in front of her face and she didn't move.

"I think we broke mom." I said casually. Frisk chuckled and got up.

"Well I think it's time we hit the hay." She said as she yawned, stretching. I nodded my head and got up as well.

"Ten bucks says we find her here still in the morning." I said, she shook my hand and sealed the deal.

"Twenty if she's still awake."

"Hey you can't do that!"

"Yes I can. Now come to bed or you can sleep on the couch with your mother."

"Fine."

Two months later, Dreemurr Household, Asriel's Birthday.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Asriel, happy birthday to you!" Everyone sung as they brought over a two layer cake with purple frosting and white frosting accents, a Delta rune in the center. I blew out the candles and everyone cheered before rushing to get their slice of the cake.

"Are you sure you don't want a slice Asriel? It is your birthday after all." Asgore said, he had come down from the site to celebrate with me. I shook my head and stood up.

"Can't carry Frisk with a stomach full of cake, I have plans today." I said. Leaning in, I whispered into Asgore's ear.

"I'm planning to spill the beans today." I whispered, he nodded and stood up from the table.

"In that case I have a call to make. Also, don't carry Frisk there, it's too long a drive as it is, walking would take forever." He said over the constant talking about 'who gets the larger slices,' or 'who gets seconds/are there enough for seconds'. Asgore stepped out of the room with his phone in hand. Frisk had gotten up from her chair during this, and now stood behind mine, rubbing my shoulders. A pink tint had surrounded my face because of this, and I looked up to her nervously.

"T-this is nice, b-but I think y-you should do t-that later, n-not while everyone is arou~"

"Aww, here let me take a picture of you two! *camera shutter*"

"M-MOM!" I shouted as Toriel took a picture. I sighed and looked out around the table everyone was there. Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton, Don, Monster Kid, and Frisk were all here to attend. Don, seeing his chance, stood up and got everyone's attention.

"I would just like to congratulate Asriel on his physical 16th birthday, I am aware you are much older than that literally, but whether it is your true age or not, your 16th year is a very crucial and important one, spend it wisely, and walk in the Truth my good friend. Long live the Dreemurrs!" He said, the speech aroused the excitement of everyone, and his final statement was repeated several times.

"Long live the Dreemurrs!"

"Long live the Dreemurrs!"

"Long live the Dreemurrs!"

"Alright guys, that's enough." I said, becoming embarrassed at the flattery. Sans stood up this time, keys in his hand

"This one's from me and Paps, along with 'Dyne and Alph', have fun kiddo." Sans said as he tossed the keys to me. I looked at the insignia on the keys; a Delta rune. There seemed to be an "engine start" button, and as I pressed it, I heard the distinct hum of a very specific vehicle. My eyes widened as I looked to everyone.

"This is impossible." I said under my breath. I stood up quickly, and ran to the front door. I opened it, and outside was a modified Harley Davidson, painted jet black with metallic purple flame decals lined in silver. Instead of any Harley Davidson logos, a Delta rune took the place of it on the motorcycle. On the seat was a jet black helmet, holes for the horns on top. A second helmet was placed on the back seat, blue with purple flames, that must be Frisk's. I ran out to the bike and instantly put on the helmet, before looking back to see everyone filing out the door.

"Sans and Papyrus bought the bike, I modified it, and Undyne came up with the redesign, Happy Birthday Asriel." Alphys said, looking proud for once. I laughed happily and sat on the bike, before kicking up the stand. I reached back and tossed Frisk her helmet.

"Let's test this out!" I shouted over the engine. Frisk smiled and latched the helmet on her head.

"don't you need a license?" Toriel asked. Alphys turned to her and smiled.

"It has auto pilot if anything goes wrong, a GPS locator, a black box that records everything in, on, and around the vehicle at all times, and has every precautionary measure possible. Besides, Asriel wanted a bike, so I assumed he studied how to ride one, and until monsters are fully implemented in the legal system, he technically doesn't need a license so long as he doesn't break the law. I had a custom plate made and I hacked the plate into the state police License Registry Database, they won't suspect a thing." Alphys said, comforting Toriel. She sighed and yelled over the engine as I got ready to head off.

"Be Careful!" Was all she got out before I took off toward Mount Ebbot. The wind in my fur felt amazing, like nature itself had decided to take some HGH and become a masseuse. The paved road ended around 30 seconds away from the Construction Site, so I parked on the side of the road and walked the rest of the way. My legs were jello after that ride, and so were Frisk's, so we helped each other up the path. I stopped her right before you could see the property, and turned to face her.

"What you're about to see, is not finished, but close enough. This will be a giant surprise, and I would like you to give your thoughts about it after we leave, okay?" I said nervously, my stomach becoming jello with my legs. She nodded and I put my hand over her eyes before leading her to the font gate. My hand left her eyes, and I watched as she stared wide eyed out at the property. Quick progress was made while I was gone, now that the conceptual and design work was over. In fact, on the outside, the house looked completely done, I knew there was no way it was fully furnished yet though. I opened the gate and we both ran to the front door. I had added the house key to my bike keys, and I unlocked the door quickly. I was wrong. The house was completely furnished, top to bottom, even with pictures of family and friends. Each room had a dedication Placard with the title of the room, and the head of design and construction.

 _"_ _The Entertainment Hall" - Living room; Don Zeoli, Asgore Dreemurr,_

 _"The Royal Chambers"_ _\- Master Bedroom; Asriel Dreemurr, Asriel Dreemurr;_

 _"The Banquet Hall" - Dining room; Asgore Dreemurr, Don Zeoli;_

 _"_ _Gordon's dreem Kitchen" - Kitchen; Don Zeoli, Asriel Dreemurr;_

 _"The Bunker" - Pantry; Asgore Dreemurr, Asgore Dreemurr;_

 _"The Future Royal Chambers" - empty room (Future Nursery?);_ _Asgore Dreemurr_ _, n/a;_

 _"The Belly of the Beast" - Basement/panic room. Don Zeoli, Don Zeoli;_

"These are pretty odd names, but this house is amazing! Asriel how did you pull this off!" Frisk shouted happily. I chuckled and decided to come clean.

"When you thought I was training, I really had only been training for a few days magic wise, I had gotten a dream about a house in a clearing Sans made me make, so I decided to act on it, and Asgore along with some friends from Belara came to help out. Couldn't have pulled it off without them." I said, Frisk look astonished and halfheartedly punched me in the shoulder.

"So you gave up a Queen size mattress and your girlfriend for four months to square off a giant house in the mountains? All the while being forced to do labor and sleep on the ground? And miss almost all of your Sophomore year?" Frisk said. I chuckled and turned the table on the discussion.

"I had this made for you, you know. We're expecting to be move ready when Asgore and Toriel's side house is finished, they're gonna live on the property with us. Since I can't own land yet, this is all under Asgore's name until I turn 18, but even now it's fully ours. We could move in the next month so long as you don't mind construction going on as they finish up doing things like insulating the side house, wiring electric through the garage, furnishing the side house, and building the Greenhouse that's gonna be taking up 2/3 of the property. We won't have to buy groceries for the most part ever again. Maybe just for bread related items and dairy and meat. But we'd have plenty of room in the pantry to only need to head out for food once a month." I said. Frisk looked astonished once more before pulling me into a deep kiss.

"You deserve something massive for this." Frisk said through the kiss. I smiled and pressed into the kiss.

"All I need is you, Frisk." I thought. We pulled apart after a couple minutes, and Frisk wandered into the spare room.

"I wonder what they expect us to do with it?" Frisk said. I thought for a moment before replying.

"Judging by the fact that all the outlets are three feet up and that there is padding along the side of the walls 2 feet up, I'm guessing this is supposed to be ready to become a nursery. Way to go Dad for dropping an embarrassing hint." I said, Frisk giggled, something she doesn't do often, at least like the way she did now.

"I wouldn't mind fulfilling your father's Hopes and Dreams." She added. I looked up and my face went completely crimson. I rushed down the stairs and almost bleated.

"WHY AM I THE TOPIC OF THESE DISCUSSIONS!" I shouted. Frisk returned quickly.

"Because your mother and father have nothing to do but sit on the couch with popcorn and see us grow up? Honestly its like they ship us, they'll be annoying in laws for sure." Frisk said. This further made me blush and I had to do some breathing exercises to calm down.

"You got it that bad for me Asriel? I might have to give you my present a little early." Frisk further teased. That was it, I turned the lights off and rushed to the bike. Turning it on, I waited for Frisk to come out, the vibrating seat NOT helping my current situation "down south". Frisk came to the bike at her leisure, walking with a sway in her steps, it was lightly hypnotic, but I looked away and began driving home with Frisk holding to my back.

20 minutes later

I pull in to the neighborhood with a rev of the engine and stop in the driveway to the house. It was around 7:45PM, but people were still hanging out at the house. I walked in with Frisk and everyone turned their head before looking back to whatever they were doing.

"How was your first ride son?" Asgore asked as he read the newspaper.

"Badass." I replied, holding Frisk to me by her waist.

"Did she like the house?" Asgore said, alerting Toriel's ears as she began walking over.

"What house?" She asked. I looked to Asgore with a surprised face.

"You didn't tell her while I was out?" I said, Asgore shook his head and stood up.

"Nope, Have fun explaining." Asgore said as he walked upstairs, locking his door behind him as he entered his room. Toriel looked to me with a deadly stare, and I could feel her staring straight into my soul.

"I kinda took the time while I was training to coordinate a giant house on Mount Ebbot to be built for me and Frisk?" I said nervously. Toriel's eye twitched, and I took Frisk as I bolted down the stairs.

"Thankyouforcomingeveryonebutmymotherwillkillmeifistay!" I said quickly as I bolted down the stairs. I locked the door behind me and Frisk, and propped a chair under the door handle, further securing it. Frisk began changing out of her clothes as I turned around. Trying not to look, I myself undressed and put on some boxers before getting under the covers.

"Looks like it'll be an early bedtime tonight, i'm not sticking around for her to snap." I said, burying myself in the covers. Frisk giggled (again) and got under the covers.

"I saved my present to you for tonight, so whenever your ready, there's a little _nine letter word_ that needs losing." Frisk said in a sultry voice. I shrugged nervously before inhaling.

"I think we should wait until your 16 too..." I said, finding it somewhat odd for me to be 16 and her to be 15.

"What's the point? I'll still be just as younger than you when I'm 16." She said, I sighed and held to her drowsily.

"Nonetheless *yawn* I think we should wait for the right time… I want our first time to be perfect." I said, beginning to doze off.

"Alright, but it better be perfect." Frisk said, holding to me as well as we both drifted off into a deep sleep.

Upstairs

"I thank you all for your hospitality, but I must be taking my leave. I have something to take care of back in Belara. God bless you all." Don said as he walked out the door and got into his sedan. Turning the engine over, he sighed at the long trip ahead.

11:20PM, Belara, Don's chapel. 3 hours later

Don pulled into the driveway of his house/church and sighed contentedly, being able to finally rest. Or so he thought. As he walked to the front of the church, a message was scrawled on a piece of paper nailed to the door.

"Nowhere is safe for your unholy monsters" it read. He took the letter down and ripped it up before heading inside. In his house, everything was trashed, not a single area left clean. Whole furniture sets toppled over, things clearly were set on fire. His whole house was ruined. Running to the chapel, he found that it was untouched, smiling, he walked back into his house; his smile vanished. Walking through his house, he picked up a cracked picture frame, him and a woman, smiling. Tears welled in his eyes and he fell to the ground, clutching the picture in his hands.

"God, please… Give me the strength…. T-to overcome… I p-pray that y-you can forgive t-those who d-did this… A-and that I c-can recover… Please… I-in your name, A-amen," He whimpered, lying prostrate on the ground midst the rubble. Getting up, he began to try cleaning, his attempts fruitless. He decided he would need help with both the clean up, and the aggressors. Knowing nobody better, he opened his phone and began texting.

"Dear Asriel,

My home was destroyed while I was away, and I was threatened, I know I said not to come to Belara, but I am in need of assistance. If you do come down to help, come at night, or early morning, and park your bike in my shed. Nobody here must know you are here. You can tell your friends and family, but nothing of your presence must reach Belarian eyes and ears.

God's speed and protection,

Don Zeoli." he typed, sending to my number before falling asleep on his tattered and slashed bed.

meanwhile

I woke up to the vibration of my phone against the wooden side table, unplugging it and unlocking it, I saw message from Don, not wanting to check it just yet, due to the fact I was currently ensnared in Frisk's sleeping form, I locked my phone again and gave Frisk a small kiss on her collarbone. For some odd reason, I had an urge to bite her collarbone, unsure as to why, I made a mental note: 

"Note to self, ask Asgore about it, whatever that was." I thought before slowly dozing off with Frisk again. That night, I had some very odd dreams, ones which certainly foreshadowed future events, but that were not remembered in the morning. A dark presence seemed almost palpable over the town of Belara that night, all those who were still awake gazed up to the sky to see a jet black cloud pass overhead, ready at any second to unleash it's liquid hell upon those beneath it. It did so, and the town was drenched in rain, the pitter patter of raindrops hard against the roof made Don wake once more. Deciding he'd rather read the Bible and clean then sleep, he got up and started his day very, very, early. So too did another man in Belara, as he always was on the watch. His instincts told him what he wanted was going to come very soon, and that his time to strike was imminent… Belara would become a warzone. He smirked and leaned back in his chair as he looked out the window to the small town. A smile on his face.

"Why don't we just go to them, instead o' waitin', my boys are gettin' itches in they're trigger fingers."

"Because, if we go to them, they have the advantage… Here, they play by our rules, and if we don't win this, we don't get our reward for collecting them souls of theirs, Who knew the Government was so two faced...Besides, I have a feeling their preacher just lit the beacon..."

 **Incoming: Part 5: T** **o Hell and Back**

 **/** **Bonus Scene**

Alphys sat at her computer, logging the data traffic of the town as usual, better to know whats happening than to not know it. She mostly monitored shipment tracking, weapon purchases, specs on the Nuclear Reactor, She did from time to time check on the traffic between the Dreemurr Family, knowing they too can get in trouble from time to time. She clacked away at her keyboard, and eventually patched through to my text conversations. She opened my conversation with Don Zeoli, and read the message.

"Oh no… I should prepare them..." Alphys said. She turned around in her chair and clicked a button on the wall, opening her manga bookcase into a panic room. Inside were both standard issue firearms and prototype Magic Based Projectile Firearms (MBPF's for short).

"Asriel could use this..." She said, holding an MBPF which resembled an Automatic Rifle.

"And Frisk could use this..." Alphys noted, taking out a prototype firearm resembling a scout rifle from her favorite game: Destiny.

"Now to train them, and hope that Asriel doesn't get pissed with me for reading his messages. Undyne's gonna kill me when she finds out I was hiding this from her." 

"Too late Alphys."

"U-UNDYNE?!"

"Yes, now give me one of those, I want to try it out."

"It's like 1AM!"

"Fine, come to bed and we can talk tomorrow, stop peeping on the Prince."

"I'm not peeping, just stealthily observing."

"Yeah, sure, you mean peeping. Goodnight you crazy dinosaur." 

"I AM NOT A DINOSAUR, I AM A LIZARD!"

"I can't tell the difference."

/


	5. Chapter 5

Lost!Tale: To Hell and Back

Part 5

by

.Memecenter

 **So, did anybody guess this would happen between the BGC and the GOV'T? I was kinda half asleep writing that, but i'm willing to give it a shot in the plot, too late to turn back now anyways. Also, suggestions for the story are welcome, and I thank you for all of the positive feedback I've gotten so far! I hope you all enjoy this Part and that you are excited to see what is in store! Another thing: I noticed that Mt. Ebbot is both in the town of Belara and in the town Asriel currently lives in. To correct this error, Belara and the current town where Asriel lives in are on opposite sides of the mountain, it takes three and a half hours at 60mph to get around the mountain. (highway goes around two other ones as well.)**

8AM, Dreemurr Household

"So… let me get this straight… Asriel built a house on Mount Ebbot for him and Frisk? Asgore, this is just too much to think about, I mean talk about overkill, normally when a guy gets a girl a present it's flowers or jewelery, but a 12,000 square foot property? How did we afford the supplies? How did we hire crew? And most importantly, WHY WASN'T I INFORMED? You know what, no. I'm coming over there today to check it out, the kids have school so I wont have any tag alongs. Just, let me see the house. Alright? Bye, yes I will Asgore. Bye." Toriel said on the phone as she paced around the house. Realizing that she should have woken up Frisk and I by now, she darted down to our room and banged on the door.

"Kids the bell rings in 15 haul ass down there and move it! Take your bike Asriel the bus has gone!" Toriel shouted, not caring about profanities at this point, she had too much to think about. I got up like a bolt and shook Frisk awake, and we spent the next 10 minutes getting ready to speed to school. Hopping on my bike, Frisk and I sped to school around 20 miles faster than the speed limit. It was pouring rain until we reached downtown, and we drove into school just in time… Or so we thought.

"Didn't you two get the memo? We get first period off today." One of the kids who was sitting on the front stairs to the school said. That explained the good deal of students who were still outside. Despite the downpour in the suburbs, the school was experiencing a summer like day along with downtown. Some kids cheered as I walked into school, I recognized them. They were a group of grease monkeys who worked at the autoshop downtown, they were always talking about bikes and cars, so now that I come to think of it their sudden interest should've been expected.

"Is that a modified Harley – Davidson Electroglide Cruiser?" one of them asked. I nodded and hopped of the bike, allowing the group to inspect it.

"Yo where did you even get the parts for this?" One of them asked.

"It was a birthday present from a mad scientist, I have no idea what this thing has in it. I just know what the base is, and that it looks badass." I said. One kid looked down to a notepad and scribbled his notes down about the bike.

"I heard there's a race tonight through Mount Ebbot Pass, you up for it?" One of them said.

"Nah, I don't want to trash this, I've only had it for less than 24 hours." I said. They understood, and I felt Frisk tap my shoulder.

"A lady to match the ride." one of the more nerdier ones said. I shooed them off with a growl and they all retreated to inside the school.

"Fucking creeps, they should back off if they knew what's good for em'" I said, spitting on the ground. Frisk chuckled and sat down on the steps to the school.

"Relax, they're only complimenting me, if I saw an issue with it I would let them know with a hearty kick to the family jewels. Besides, did they say something that wasn't true about me?" Frisk countered. I was left in defeat, not being able to counter her argument.

"So we have an hour until school starts… What the hell are we expected to do then?" I said, changing the subject. Frisk shrugged, but as I saw a select few people walk down the steps, I knew exactly what to do.

"You three better stay the fuck away before I crack the other two of ya's nuts like I did the first. Leave me alone." I threatened, they threw their hands up and I scowled.

"Just wanted to check out the new ride, Jesus." One of them said, clearly, they didn't understand what "leave me alone" means. I went Hyperdeath and stood up, only to show them I mean business. They quickly ran off and I sat back down again, going normal.

"You know, we don't have any friends here, you should try to be nice for a change." Frisk said, getting up and leaning on the bike. I sighed and looked down at my phone, flipping through Undernet.

"Not like it matters, I'm gonna see if Toriel can just homeschool me so I can take a GED without having to come to this prison every day." I countered. She chuckled and then knelt down in front of me, smiling.

"Then what, live with your wife in the mountains forever? You can't avoid society like that." Frisk said. I chuckled at the mention of marriage, and smiled as I locked my phone.

"Sure, why not? All I need is you, _honey_ " I said, playing along with her assumption. Frisk smiled and sat down next to me.

"Because, after your wife dies, you'll have to live by yourself in the mountains until someone kills you, I've thought it over Asriel, and I know I wont live anywhere near as long as you will, so you need someone to go to if and when I pass." Frisk said, I looked down and memories of the previous reset flashed through my head.

"Not gonna happen, I won't let you go before I've done all in my power." I said steadfastly. She chuckled and leaned against me.

"You goats are always so stubborn. Well, instead of just leaving your bike out in front of the school, you should go park it where the student drivers do so nobody will just be able to walk off with it." Frisk said as she got up. I nodded my head and hopped on my bike.

"See you in class."

"Same here."

lunch period

I sat down at a table with frisk, two trays in hand. The lady who served lunch knew that I always brought it to her, so she never questioned me if I took two trays. I gave Frisk her tray and began to dig in.

"So, what did you think about science today?" Frisk asked. I shrugged as I tore into my burger.

"The theory of Abiogenesis is severely flawed, with simple mathematics, one can determine that in a 30 billion year old universe, with Ten to the One hundred and Tenth power total interatomic interactions in that time, the total amount of interatomic interactions needed to find a single protein midst golie lock amino acids and other nearly impossible conveniences causes the needed interatomic interactions to be at least Ten to the One Hundred and Thirtieth power. 20 powers more than the total possible interactions in a 30 billion year old universe. Evolutionists think ours is 18 billion. The universe would need to be incomprehensibly old in order to make even basic life." I spoke quickly. Frisk just stared at me as she ate, confused beyond explanation at what I tried saying.

"In other words, contradictions in the textbooks." I simplified.

"Oh… Did you take any of those pills Alphys gave you to enhance your brain or whatever?" Frisk asked.

"A few. If I don't ace the test in a couple months I have to repeat tenth grade, no way in hell am I doing that." I said.

"Alright, just don't get caught doing it." Frisk said lightly. From the table behind us, a voice called out.

"Asriel has a point." Someone said. A somewhat overweight kid in glasses and dress clothes took his tray and walked over to our table.

"The name's mark. Did I hear you stating the theory that John R. Baumgardner proposed?" Mark said.

"uh, never heard of him. Sorry my brain's a little messed up from some pills I took." I said, not realizing that sounded off.

"God damn public education causing the whole of society to deteriorate. Let me tell you: The whole reason the government has the DOE control schools is so they can indoctrinate us with socialist propaganda." He continued. I stared at him with a blank face.

"Now I'm the one confused." I said weakly. He sighed and looked down.

"Most people are, granted it was never intended that I came here. I was set up pretty well at a private school up in New Hampshire until my dad got a job down here, since the money was pooled for the move I got nothing to bring to any private educational establishments until we start getting on our feet here. Probably why you haven't seen me around. Either that or you never go to the computer lab. Home away from home I'll tell ya'" He continued.

"Well, as you apparently already know, I'm Asriel, and this is~"

"Frisk, I know. I kinda pinched a login code from under the principal's nose to gain admin access to the school's databases on everything or anyone. If you need a grade changed or a nurse excuse filed so you can skip gym I'm the guy to come looking for." Mark said confidently. How he managed to slip past the steel gaze of the Principal is beyond me, but nonetheless it's a good thing he has.

"looks like you've skipped gym quite a few times." Frisk mumbled, almost unable to be heard by me even.

"Never underestimate the hearing of a nerd m'lady, I'm mostly overweight because I have a neuromuscular disease. My muscles don't grow when I exercise basically." Mark claimed.

"Well It was nice meeting you Mark, feel free to stop by our house anytime because I'm almost sure you've seen my address on the school's files, I've got some makeup work to do with the Guidance Counselor." I finished as I got up, heading down the hall to the Guidance Counselor's office. Frisk finished her meal in peace as Mark moved back to his table with other techies. Inside, I sat down at the desk with the counselor and sighed.

"Howdy Barry."

"Hello Mr. Dreemurr."

"Formalities aren't necessary, it's not like I'm royalty."

"You kinda are."

"Don't remind me. How've you been?"

"Crappy, this school sends every kid who sheds crocodile tears to my doorstep claiming they have depression, and it's my job to cauterize invisible wounds. How've you been?"

"The usual. Although I did just turn 16."

"The age doesn't make a man. The man makes the Age."

"You quoting anybody?"

"No, just burning off some redbull I had this morning so I wouldn't sleep through the staff meeting again."

"What did they talk about this time?"

"Basic things, mostly budget though. They seemed to also want to talk about some form of plan that sounds like monster segregation. I left at that point along with the only other two teachers who aren't biased in this awful place."

"Why don't you find a better job?"

"There are dirty jobs, and somebody's got to do 'em."

"Mike Rowe, Dirty Jobs"

"You watch that?"

"Nah, my dad does, the only thing i'm watching is the clock."

"Very funny, now let's get down to business."

"Indeed, now that the pleasantries are over that is."

"So, how have your classes been?"

"Either too smart for me or too dumb for me."

"Care to explain?"

"Some classes feel like they're trying to dumb me down, and others feel way beyond me, if this test I take at the end of the year correctly reflects the vibes i'm getting from these classes i'll be stuck in this grade again."

"I'll see what I can do to have an improvised curriculum implemented, 4 months absent is a serious issue after all. I'll talk with your parents and the Principal about scheduling a meeting."

"Alright, sounds good to me."

"You say that as If you had a say in what I do."

"No, I'm just kinda spacing out, I got a lot of things on my mind."

"Care to explain it to me?"

"Yeah if you got an hour and a good excuse for me missing 5th period."

"Deal."

65 minutes later

"Dreemurr! You missed my class, why." One of the teachers said, she taught Civics (history basically) and she was a religious nut bent on the removal of monsters. I shrugged and turned back to look at her as I walked down the hall.

"There are several reasons, which one do you want?" I retorted. She sighed rolled her eyes.

"I was at the Guidance Counselor explaining my grievances about this school to him." I said. Knowing there wasn't anything she could get me in trouble for if I was in the GC's office, she turned away to walk off. I walked to my next class: Biology, and took a seat next to Frisk in the class.

" _Where were you_ " Frisk mouthed silently to me, I held up a picture of the Guidance Counselor on my phone to her. She nodded and we began paying attention to the class.

"Today we will be resuming our study of Monster Biology, would anybody like to nutshell what happened last class for those who were asleep?" Mr. Arsonn said as he hit a sleeping student on the head with a newspaper, waking the student up. Frisk raised her hand, and Mr. Arsonn allowed her to speak.

"We were talking about how magic is similar to blood, and how the monster's body, while entirely made of magic, mimics it's plasma coated cousin by having magic prioritized and systematically carried through the body." Frisk explained. Mr. Arsonn clapped his hands together in delight.

"You see class, this is the type of student that will pass my final." Mr. Arsonn exclaimed. The class was filled with sarcastic and slow applause. Mr. Arsonn walked up to the chalkboard and scrawled an amateur side by side diagram of the human body and monster body.

"Today we will discuss how magic is materialized to make the monster body: Like Humans, Monsters have what scientists now classify as Non Carbon Based Tissue, or NCBT, and it is a quite unique and versatile ability that monsters have biologically. NCBT mimics actual tissue, even bone tissue, and will both grow, heal, and break like the homo sapien equivalent. However, some differences include NCBT's ability to 'collapse' into pure magic and be stored within the soul along with the rest of the monster's body. NCBT will also, when broken beyond repair, turn to dust, The dust encrusts the NCBT around it, and will slowly cause the entire body to deteriorate if not healed promptly. If I could have a volunteer please come up and demonstrate NCBT collapsing, I might include some bonus points on the next test for them." Mr. Arsonn lectured. I raised my hand, and got up.

"Mr. Arsonn, when a monster collapses their body into their soul, the clothes don't go with us, we'd come back naked, if I were to go up there, I request that when you are finished with my demonstration that you have the class leave the room so I can become normal." I said, he nodded his head and beckoned me to step to the front.

"So be it. Asriel, please collapse for us." Mr. Arsonn said. I nodded and pulled my magic into my soul completely, my white soul dropping to the ground with a small thump against the pile of clothes there. Mr. Arsonn picked my soul up, and held it up to the class.

"This is a monster soul, where all of the life in a monster resides. Unlike humans, monsters do not need a body to survive, all they need is a steady flow of magic. When a monster eats, the food is turned into soul power instead of nutrients, the soul power then is transported through the NCBT like nutrients would, except to the soul of the monster, which can be positioned within the body according to the monster's will. For instance, Asriel here could have his soul in his leg, and it would take the place of the NCBT there. It is more likely for a monster to have their soul in their chest or head however, limbs being not the best form of protection." Mr. Arsonn explained.

"Alright class, let's give the boy some privacy. Everybody file out, NOW." Mr. Arsonn demanded. Everyone exited the classroom, including him, and I exited my soul. I found that when I materialized, my fur color had been inverted. This color inversion even affected my Irises, and instead of emerald irises I now had neon pink irises. My sclerae were not affected though. I quickly got my clothes on and opened the door.

"If the class would like to come in I can explain why I look different." I said. Mr. Arsonn nodded and the whole class filed in. Mr. Arsonn decided to sit in my desk, giving me a silent go ahead as I stood in the front of the class.

"When a monster collapses their soul, when they return to having their body, something about it changes each time. This is always an aesthetic change, and it cannot be reverted unless one uses Transformation Magic, like so." I said as my cream color fur began to bleed back, turning the inverted white marks on my body black again. I sat down next to Frisk as Mr. Arsonn walked to the front of the class, and Frisk looked at me concerned.

"I thought you disabled your Transformation Magic." Frisk whispered.

"Re enabled it last week." I said quietly. Frisk nodded and Mr. Arsonn continued with the class.

4PM, Dreemurr Household

"oh hey, didn't realize I got a message from Don." I said as I checked the message. As I read through the message, I became angry, and slammed my phone to the ground, shattering it. As if on queue, Toriel walked downstairs.

"Alphys is here to see you two." Toriel said, a little concerned. I walked upstairs with Frisk behind me, and when I got there, Alphys was already ready to go.

"I need you two to come over my house, now." Alphys said, concern in her eyes. I tilted my head to the side as I walked out the door with Frisk and Alphys.

"What's so important?" I asked. Alphys, not looking at me, answered in a solemn voice.

"The text you received from Don. Yes I hacked your phone, sorry, but if you're seriously thinking of going over there, I have some weapons for you." Alphys said. I nodded my head.

"See you at the lab." Alphys said as she pressed a button on her phone, teleporting away.

"All...right?" I said before hopping on my bike. Frisk sat behind me again, and we rode off to Alphys' house.

Alphys' lab

"Alright. Frisk, this is a scout rifle, single round fire with separate trigger pulls required, it's modeled after a game, don't judge. Aim carefully, it's designed to land head shots. Asriel, this is a prototype weapon, wrap this band around your firing arm, it concentrates your magic into bullets. Consider it a railgun with an optional rapid fire mode. Follow me." Alphys said, handing us weapons before bringing us to a shooting range a floor below her lab. We spent the next few hours doing mock combat sessions with self repairing bots. Around the end, Alphys had set the difficulty of the androids to the hardest level. We lost a few times to them at their hardest, but Alphys pushed us for the entire day. As our energy was burning up, we became sluggish and began a losing streak. At one point Frisk had passed out behind cover with me. Alphys stopped the simulation and walked up to us.

"Are you going to sleep in the middle of combat? Get up!" Alphys barked.

"Alphys, we're fucking tired, please. Let us get some rest, wake us up early, do you have any beds around here?" I pleaded.

"I have the medical bay, you two can use some of the beds in there." Alphys said. This was all I needed, as I threw my weapon down and carried Frisk off to the medical bay, where I slept with her on one of the beds which was moved from the True Lab.

/Flashback

 _"Alright, I wonder what happens if…" Alphys said as she took a vial of Determination, walking towards one of the many potted plants in her laboratory, she injected the vial into the stem. Nothing happened for a solid minute, until at last, the flower vibrated. Facial features appeared on the flower, and with that it gained sentience._

 _"W-wha? I t-thought… Wait…. W-what am I?" Flowey said, his mind still recovering from the death of his former self decades back._

 _"P-Prince Asriel?" Alphys nervously asked, recognizing the voice. Flowey, turning to Alphys, connected the dots._

 _"You…. You did this…. To me…. Heh, you know what? **You should have left me dead.** " Flowey said, his face contorting as he exited the pot and dug through the floor of the laboratory. Alphys, not wanting to find out where he went, rushed back to the elevator, nervously pressing the button repeatedly. _

_"Alphys, don't you dare leave me to rot down here." Flowey cooed in a sing song voice throughout the lab. Alphys closed the elevator door and the elevator whizzed up._

 _"Phew… too close..." Alphys mumbled as she gained her bearings._

 _"Without a soul… Asriel wouldn't have any emotions…. Oh Egel, what did I create..." Alphys thought aloud._

/Flashback end

next morning

I woke up, still holding Frisk. Somehow, the covers were pulled over us, although I distinctly remember not getting under them. I gently woke Frisk with a series of soft and short kisses.

"H-hey… I'm up..." Frisk said as I looked to her.

"Morning." I said before continuing where I left off. This time though, I trailed my kisses along her neck, down to her collarbone. Again, the temptation to bite her collarbone went through my mind, and caused me a good deal of concern.

"I need to go talk to Alphys." I said, before getting up. Walking through the hallways, I saw Alphys at work on her computer.

"Hey Alphys, I have a question." I said. Alphys, not turning to look at me, replied quickly.

"Shoot, NOT LITERALLY." Alphys said.

"Well, whenever I uh… Kiss Frisk… Around her, uh, *cough* collarbone… I get the urge to bite down… Is that something I should be concerned about?" I asked nervously. Alphys chuckled and turned to me this time.

"Not at all my furry friend. Boss monsters **Mark** their partners. It's basically a primal version of a wedding ring. It's basically claiming ownership, and the mark retains the scent of whoever made it. It's kind of a scratch-and-sniff erogenous zone for most Boss monsters. Unfortunately for you, since Frisk is neither fanged or furry, she can't mark you. Even if she did bite your collarbone, since humans don't really secrete any scents, you wouldn't have a scent on your bite. Don't get concerned if you do bite her. Once you do, you won't be tempted to do it again, unless during intercour~"

"Haven't gotten there with her yet."

"I'm surprised, you two look like you~"

" **Haven't. Gotten. There. With. Her.** "

"Jeez, no need to go nuts on me. Just an assumption."

"Well, bottom line is that it's nothing to be concerned about. If you do end up marking Frisk, make sure to hide it from Toriel and Asgore, because normally marks are made during a sexual peak. Like a climax for example."

"Thanks for the embarrassing unnecessary sexual lecture."

"YOU ASKED DUMBASS."

"Good point."

1 hour later

After a brief breakfast, Alphys shoved us back into the simulation again. This time, even at the android's highest difficulty, we continued to beat them. After most of the day had passed, Alphys stopped the simulation and congratulated us.

"Congratulations, but now, you will face an opponent worthy of your skill." Alphys said. All of the barriers and blockades disappeared, leaving a giant empty room. An A.I. voice was heard over the speakers, and what it said sent shivers down my spine.

"Releasing Undyne."

"Fuck..." Was all I got out before Undyne walked onto the field. Her full armor on, and several spears floating around her.

"I guess it's about time we had our rematch, Frisk. And Asriel, I won't go light on you, _student._ " Undyne sneered joyfully before dashing across the field, flinging spears at us. I managed to shoot several of them, knocking two out of the way with Barrier Magic. Frisk shot most of them out of the way, and for the ones she couldn't stop, she summoned the Save Menu and used the floating buttons as shields. We spent the next hour or so dueling, before at last we brought Undyne down.

"You two… Put up a good fight..." Undyne said, exhaustion riddling her body. I chuckled and helped her up.

"You did as well." Frisk said happily. Alphys walked onto the simulation Grid and patted us both on the back.

"You two did good, I now give you clearance to deal with that issue that Don has. Be careful though…" Alphys said. I nodded and me and Frisk headed out to the driveway, where we got on my bike and headed home.

6PM, Dreemurr Household

"Where were you two?" Toriel asked angrily, even thought it was a Saturday.

"Alphys'" I said.

"Oh also, we need to go take a trip for the weekend to Don's church. We'll be back on Monday." I continued. Toriel's complaints were shushed by a kettle whistling in the kitchen.

"Fine, but you two better not get hurt." Toriel said. I nodded my head and went downstairs with Frisk to pack our bags. It took us a good deal of time to figure out what to pack, mostly just the essentials, I had already hid our weapons in a separate backpack. Getting our bags together around an hour later. I looked Frisk in the eyes from across the bed.

"Be prepared for anything. I don't want to lose you." I said solemnly. Frisk smirked and returned the gaze.

"Be prepared for a giant lecture from Toriel when we get back. I don't want to lose _you_." Frisk replied. I chuckled, and began getting our things out to the bike. My bag of clothes and basic toiletries I wore on my back. Frisk did likewise with her clothes and toiletries. Our weapons bag fit in the side compartment on the bike, and I got on with Frisk.

"Gotta get some gas, this is a 3 hour ride." I said. I rode off with Frisk behind me to downtown, where I pulled into a gas station and filled my tank. While I was there, though, I saw the same grease monkeys. I watched as they walked up to us.

"Where you two headed?" One of them asked.

"Belara." Frisk answered from her spot leaning against the gas dispenser.

"You two watch your asses out there, heard it's a rough scene for monsters." A larger one in the group stated.

"Tell me about it." I retorted. They turned to look at each other, before turning back to us.

"Meet us at the edge of town, under the bridge of the freeway heading west towards Belara." One of them said.

"You're not gonna ride alone." A smaller one in the group said.

"You guys have rides?" I said. The apparent leader of the group stepped up to me.

"Have 'em, fuck, we _designed_ them!" He said gleefully. I smirked and shook his hand.

"You all will need weapons." I said. They looked to each other and turned back.

"Don't worry, we'll get some." The leader said again. I shrugged and pulled the gas pump from the bike.

"Alright. See you then." I said, hopping on my bike. Frisk got on as well, and we drove towards the freeway. Pulling off the side of the road, and under the bridge, I turned off the engine and put up the kickstand. It wasn't long before we heard motorcycles approaching. The group of 8 rode double file off the road and under the bridge. They parked their rides in a circle around mine and got off. Each of them sported a weapon of some sorts. From a baseball wrapped in barbed wire to a 12 gauge shotgun.

"How did you guys get these weapons?" I asked, looking over their arsenal.

"We made some of 'em, the rest we pinched from under Ricky's dad's nose. He owns the gun shop. Don't worry, all of us planned on owning guns anyways and know how to use them." The leader said, pointing to one of the others in his group. I chuckled and got on my bike again.

"Gentlemen, and _lady_ , we're burning moonlight, we gotta reach Belara before dawn. We should be there in time though. Anybody got the time?" I said, looking around.

"It's 9:30PM" Ricky said.

"We should reach Belara by midnight, follow me once we pull off the exit, double file, We'll pull into the backyard of a church, everybody clear about this?" I asked.

"Yep." was the resounding answer around the group.

"Hey, before we start, I got some walkie talkies, enough for all of us." One of the guys said. He went around the group and handed out short range communicators.

"I can't believe my luck to have you guys." I said, smiling.

"Well, I think what got our attention was your badass bike, if you want, after this clusterfuck you're getting yourself into, how about you join our crew? There's always another spot in the auto shop." The leader said. I got off my bike and walked over to shake his hand.

"I need all of your names" I said, looking around.

"The name's Buck, you already know Ricky, there's Johnny, we got George, Jackal, Mikey, Mordecai, and since we don't know his name, and he'll never tell us, the kid over there is Gears." The leader said. I smiled and got on my bike again.

"Everybody ready?" I asked, resounding cheers were heard from the group.

" **Not so fast Dreemurr.** " A familiar voice sounded from above as Undyne jumped from the edge of the freeway bridge and landed on the ground kneeling. Her armor was on, and something was different.

"Undyne?" I asked, she looked up to me, and that's when I realized something: This wasn't normal Undyne.

" **The Undying, in the flesh.** " She said, standing up.

"How did you find us?" Frisk asked. Undyne tapped a device in her hands.

" **Alph has a GPS locator hooked up to your ride, she sent me as some backup.** " Undyne the Undying said. I chuckled and looked around.

"Anybody got room for one more on their bike?" I asked, Mordecai raised his hand and Undyne hopped on his bike.

"You're hot for a fish." Mordecai said.

" **Relax there kiddo, I'm taken.** " Undyne said, staring out.

" **...** "

" **ARE WE GONNA GET MOVING OR ARE WE GONNA STAY HERE ALL NIGHT!?** "

"You heard the fish, let's move."

3 hours later.

At length, we pulled off the drive to Belara, and around midnight we entered the town. We drove down the main strip and ended up at the Church. Pulling into the backyard, we parked our bikes as Don came out to usher us in.

"Quickly, quickly! I've had my house boarded up all day!" He said nervously. We followed him In and he bolted the door behind us.

"Who are these people?" Don asked nervously.

"Backup." I stated gruffly, sitting down.

"This is what you call 'backup'? The gun club will tear them apart!" Don shouted.

"I think this has gone beyond trophy hunting… They must have an ulterior motive, either that or they're being paid to hunt monsters. Besides, I'm almost certain they can hold their own. Isn't that right?" I asked, everyone nodded their head.

"So, are we gonna be reactive, or proactive?" Buck asked. I shrugged.

"Donny has our answer. Don, your thoughts?" I said, turning to Don.

"The lodge is too secure for even a SWAT team to get in. We'll have to wait for them to come out." Don said in a solemn voice. I looked around and smiled.

"That won't be a problem, we could stir up some trouble. I don't think we're sleeping tonight boys, either that or we take shifts keeping watch." I said. Ricky and Mordecai stepped forward.

"We'll take the first shift. We'll wake up the next batch when it's 3AM." They said. Buck smiled and patted them both on the back.

"Good luck." Was all he said.

"Everyone else, take refuge in the pews, easy defense in case of an attack." I said. The group filed out into the chapel, and we got situated for the night.

"Are you sure we will be safe in here?" Frisk asked as I laid down in the pew, letting her sleep on top of me as I embraced her.

"They're a bunch of redneck backwoods hillbillies, they wouldn't dare step into a church to kill." I said reassuringly.

"Now, how about I calm you down further." I said in a soft voice, planting small kisses along her jaw and neck, down to her collarbone. Once again, the temptation to bite down was present, but I restrained, and continued to do this until Frisk was fast asleep. I then joined her in a cat nap of sorts.

3AM, Belara Holy Assembly Chapel

"Get up Gears, Johnny you too, your turn for the shift." Mordecai said, waking his friends. They woke instantly, and grabbed their weapons to stand guard. I woke up when this happened, but didn't move so as to not wake Frisk.

"What's the situation like." I said softly to Mordecai. He walked over and shrugged.

"Well, the Gun Club is certainly awake, the whole property's got their lights on in the mountains. A guy is standing out on a balcony, who he is or what he is doing is beyond us, the binoculars only work so well." Mordecai replied. I nodded my head and looked over to Gears and Johnny.

"It's nearing dawn, they could be moving to us as we speak, the first sign of any movement on the mountain, let me know." I said to them. They nodded and walked off to the assigned post. Don had woken at this time, and went over to me, already dressed in his church clothes.

"This sounds a little odd to say given the circumstances, but will you all be joining for today's service?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Alright, I decided to just stay awake, I can't sleep, I have no idea how you are able to."

"I've seen shit that would make your face turn whiter than your robes Don, trust me. **I've been to hell and back**." I said. Don looked to me with an odd expression and sighed.

"If you insist." Don said, before putting his Bible on the pulpit and sitting on a pew to pray.

"Hey Buck, you awake?" I asked. Some rustling of clothes was heard before a response.

"Yeah, kinda… What'd'ya need Asriel?" He said groggily.

"Do you think you could help me lift Frisk off?" I asked.

"Sure, why is she asleep?" He replied.

"Yeah." I said. He nodded and got up. With our combined efforts, we managed to lift Frisk off of me and still leave her sleeping on the pew as I got up for the day. Her slumber didn't last for long after that though, and soon Frisk was up.

"Hm… I think some breakfast in bed would be nice Asriel… A-asriel?" Frisk said, forgetting where she was until she opened her eyes.

"O-oh… Good morning Asriel." Frisk said to me as she got up.

"Good morning to you two honey." I said to her smiling.

"Alright you two lovebirds, I'm trying to listen to the walkie talkie." Buck said as he shook his communicator until clear feedback came through. 

"Guys, you might wanna see this." It said. We looked to each other and ran out to Gears, who was stationed at the back door.

"What happened Gears?" I said, looking out.

"Just saw a couple vans head up in the direction of the club." Gears said. I sighed and looked to Buck.

"Let's get everyone up and fed, we have to be ready for them." I said, going outside to get mine and Frisk's weapons. I tossed Frisk her's, and put mine on.

"You guys are packin' the heat." Buck noted, I chuckled and sighed.

"Alphys expected us to be taking on the club as just two people."

"Who?"

"Never mind."

45 minutes later 

Within the time span of a little less than an hour, everyone got up and got fed, some had brought food, and others depended on the gracious assistance of Don.

"This reminds me of the time I did a soup kitchen stint in the Church, every Tuesday our doors were open and the needy would come in to eat. It was always a pleasure to see the smiles on their faces when they walked out with a bread roll from their meal and a Bible." Don said as he recalled times from days long gone. I smiled and walked up to him.

"I haven't caused you any hurt, correct? I mean, 9 people is a lot to feed when you live by yourself." I said, a look of concern and caring on my face.

"Oh it's no problem, next Sunday was going to be a Church brunch for whoever isn't up working on your house. Granted when this all is over we should do something for them." Don said happily. I smiled and walked towards the center of the Church.

"Attention Everyone. Since I don't want Don to get roped into all of this, we will be moving as a group into downtown, the mix of civilians and us would make it hard for the Club to put any real hurt on us. Gears and Johnny, since you two have somewhat long range weapons, take to the roofs, keep watch and alert us. We move at 5AM, so we got an hour to pack and head out." I said. I turned to Don and shook his hand.

"God Bless you."

"And God Bless you."

5:30AM, Belara, downtown

We had moved our group out towards Belara's downtown area, and while Gears and Johnny climbed onto some of the roofs to act as our snipers, the rest of us settled down in the middle of town. Needing to find something to eat, my hunger not yet satisfied, I walked into one of the taverns. When I walked in, I was greeted by the early birds and all nighters of Belara, still either chatting, asleep and intoxicated, or drinking. I sat up at the bar and the bartender came up to me.

"What can I do for you today sonny?" He asked as he wiped down a mug with a cloth.

"Something to eat, I don't care what." I said solemnly.

"Now now, those eyes tell me you got something on the horizon. If those kids out there are with you, then I'm guessing some sort of gang war's gonna happen?" One of the patrons of the establishment commented. I chuckled and shook my head before responding.

"Nope, I've gotta deal with the Gun Club." I said. The whole room fell silent, even the TVs seemed muted.

"Word has it that they've been takin' dough from Big Brother to hunt down people like you." the Bartender said before heading back into the kitchen. I turned to the guy next to me.

"What does Big Brother mean? I've only been on the surface for around a year." I asked, the man turned to me and smiled through his beard that could give Duck Dynasty a run for their money.

"It means the Government, or at least the part of the Government that spies on us all and oppresses us." He said in a surprisingly high voice for a man of his apearance.

"So everyone's got that backwoods conservatism around here then?" I asked, he nodded and turned back to the bar.

"Yup." was all he said. The bartender came out again, this time carrying out some cheese Fries and some local brew of a sort.

"I don't drink, neither am I allowed to." I said, nudging the bottle away and digging in to my fries.

"Nobody 'round these parts really cares, and frankly if you're going up aganist the BGC you'll need something to calm your nerves." The bartender said. He took the bottle away and filled a glass of water, before adding a fraction of the contents into the glass.

"At least try something watered down, if you really don't want to then you don't have to." He said, handing me the glass. I ate my food in peace, occasionally stealing glances at the glass. At length, when I had finished my food, I shrugged and took a sip of the drink. It had a very odd taste, no doubt it was your every day beer that was mixed into the water. You could tell by the smell. However, the taste grew on me, and not wanting to disappoint, I finished the drink as well.

"You feelin' anything?"

"Nope, Not allowed to drink, but Monsters physically can't get drunk, so…." I said, getting up. I handed the bartender a twenty dollar bill and headed out.

"Keep the change." I said as I stepped out into the street again. Equipping my weapon, I looked over to Buck and then out to the end of the street.

"Seen anything while I was M.I.A?" I asked. Buck shook his head.

"No, not personally, but Gears did note that he saw movement on the mountain, if they're gonna attack us then they're preparing something beyond civilian capabilities." He said as he looked to the mountain. I spat and looked out as well.

"What the hell are they doing then?"

2 Hours later

" **I'm getting fed up with this waiting around.** " Undyne said as she loosened her grip on her spear. I nodded gruffly, but just as she said this, a van began pulling down the street. Escorted by several other black vehicles. It took them two minutes to reach us, and we had our weapons at the ready. A man in a suit and sunglasses stepped out of the main vehicle and stood between the motorcade and us.

"Gentlemen, I am Dr. Kingsbridge." He began

"You're not from around here." Buck spat.

"No I am not, I work for a certain 'division' of the government, one that not even the president or Supreme Court knows about. We've hired the strapping men in this town's gun club to try and collect some samples for our research… Something that I would have no trouble explaining to you if you came with us. Now, I understand that that sounds risky, or sketchy, but to sweeten the deal, I'll give you some _motivation_." Kingsbridge says. Moments later, I hear a thud behind me, and Frisk is sprawled on the ground with a needle in her neck.

" **What did you just fucking do.** " I said, going Hyperdeath and disengaging my Transformation Magic so my fur returned to it's inverted color state. Dr. Kingsbridge threw his hands up and smiled.

"It's just a simple sedative, one which doesn't wear off unless you give her this." He said as he lifted an injector into the air.

" **So your plan is to have Frisk as a hostage so you can get 1 monster? You humans waste your lives so recklessly.** " I said as I charged my weapon, Kingsbridge held his hand out and smiled.

"Destroy me and you destroy the injector!" He said In a sing song voice. I lowered my weapon and spat at him.

" **I'll come under one circumstance, that you allow my entire team to come with their weapons. I'm no dumbass.** " I said. Kingsbridge shrugged and got back in his vehicle.

"Suit yourself, come along then." He said before the motorcade moved back and towards the mountain.

"Are we really gonna follow them?" Buck asked. I nodded and stared intently at the motorcade.

" **What other choice do we have.** " I said. Everyone mounted their bikes, and I had Frisk stay with Undyne in town while the rest of us went up the mountain. At last we reached the estate, and we dismounted our bikes and raised our weapons as Dr. Kingsbridge came to talk again.

"Your cooperation is much appreciated Mr. Dreemurr. Now, the reason why I am letting you come here armed, is because there really isn't much you could benefit from if you killed everyone here. Violence will not be your solution. The second a bullet is fired from any of you, my entire team has full permission to light your entire team up with their weaponry. Now that that is settled, let's get down to business." Dr. Kingsbridge said as he walked us all inside.

" **Why do you have this much firepower for a bunch of 16 year olds on motorcycles and a boss monster?** " I asked, he chuckled and turned around.

"Because I know what happens when you absorb a soul, all It takes is the death of any one person and you can increase in power exponentially." Dr. kingsbridge said shortly, sitting down at a large table, 20 seats on it's sides.

"Take a seat, all of you." He said warmly.

"No way asshole." Buck said gruffly, the rest followed his lead and repeated his actions. I looked at him with a scowl now.

" **What do you want?** " I asked.

"Your compliance."

" **Not unless I know what the fuck is going on.** "

"Have it your way. I need a monster soul to study."

" **Why go out of the way for me then?** "

"Because, not only do you have a Boss monster soul, your soul leaves a residue wherever it goes, multicolor when picked up by specially developed sensors. It seems as if you have seven humans, or had seven humans, inside you."

" **I broke the barrier using six souls my father collected from fallen humans. The seventh was my adopted brother, he committed suicide so I could cross the barrier in an attempt to free the monsters centuries ago.** "

"Regardless, you are the last generation of Boss monster, are you not? Your father and mother the only others left."

" **No thanks to you fleshy fucktards.** "

"I will pretend I didn't hear that. Nonetheless, I think a trade is in order… If you would be so kind as to collapse into your soul, so I can bring you to my research facility, I can give your friends the injector. It's a win/win scenario."

" **Are you fucking out of your mind? You've done your research, yes, but if I were to stay collapsed for more than 10 minutes my soul would explode with pent up magic!** "

"Good thing I have a mobile research station parked outside."

" **Well, I'm sorry pal, but you're not getting me to kill myself.** " I said, ending our chat. I raised my gun and aimed to his forehead.

"The injector." I said, holding my hand out. Dr. Kingsbridge smirked, and a chain wrapped around and cuffed my outstretched hand. To my left, a club member tried pulling me to him. In my Hyperdeath state, yanking the chain to me and grabbing the man by the face was an easy feat.

" **I can crush his head, here and now, and gain a soul, that's the opposite of what you wanted. The Injector, or this man.** " I said, clenching my hands around the skull of the man, causing him to wince in agony. Buck and the rest just watched in awe and horror. Dr. Kingsbridge smirked, and handed me the injector.

"I surrender. Let him go." He said calmly. I released my hands from around the man's skull and kicked his shivering form against a wall.

" **Let's go.** " I said to the group as we turned towards the door.

"Nope, Not in the cards. **Not for you.** " Dr. Kingsbridge said. He darted over the table and jumped onto me. A quick [Act][Check] reveals that Dr. Kingsbridge is LV15… Too much for me to handle on my own. Buck turns around and aims his Glock at Dr. Kingsbridge and me.

"Asriel if is shoot him at this range it'll hit you too!" Buck shouted. I screamed loudly as Dr. Kingsbridge brings my arm behind my back and pushes it up to the extent that it breaks off internally, but is stuck via my fur and skin. Taking the chance, especially now that Dr. Kingsbridge is behind me; Buck shoots through my stomach, into Dr. Kingsbridge's, sending him back a few feet. I clench my arm as it deteriorates into dust, then to my side, as the bullet wound becomes a fountain of dust the consistency of sand.

" **N-no time to run… E-everyone, grab h-hold of my hand!** "I shout as my hand lights aflame with the colors of the rainbow. Everyone does as I instruct and one short distance teleport later we are at the bikes. We mount up and take off down the road, several armored vehicles in pursuit. I feel my vision fading, and I look down to see the hole in my stomach become a grapefruit sized one from the golfball sized wound it was 5 minutes ago. I hear an explosion behind me, and it appears that Jack had tossed a rudimentary molotov cocktail at the armored vehicles, taking the wheel out on one of them and causing a pileup. We made it down the rest of the mountain, and pulling into the town again, Undyne sees us on the street and beckons us to ride to the Church. Pulling in to the Church, Don runs out and sees my now gaping wound.

"Asriel? Are you aware that you have a~"

" **Giant ass hole in my stomach? Yes. At this point, I'd need a soul power transfusion, and a lot of soul power for that matter.** **More than any monster could provide.** **Where's Frisk?** "

"Inside resting on a pew."

" **Thanks.** "

I rushed into the Church and ran to Frisk, injecting the clear liquid into her. In seconds, she's up.

"A-asriel? ASRIEL! WHAT HAPPENED! YOUR STOMACH!" Frisk shouted as she woke.

" **I know, I know… What I don't know is, whether there's anything I can do about it…** " I said, the hole now reaching to my stomach, what remained of my deteriorating ribcage visible, exposing my soul.

" **If it reaches my soul, it's GAME OVER, I don't get to reset again.** " I said softly. Frisk began to tear up, and I cupped my hands on her cheek.

" **Buck and his friends will take you home on my bike, chances of me living are harshly low… I don't want you to see me die.** " I said. Frisk began openly cried into my arms, her tears soiling my vest.

"I C-can't lose you… P-please." Frisk sobbed, holding out her soul to me.

"T-Take it..."

" **I-i couldn't do that Frisk, come on, Dr. Kingsbridge's lackeys will be here soon.** "

"N-NO! I r-refuse to let you die!" 

" **THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!** " I shouted. Frisk looked down to her weapon, and before I could react, she took it in hand and pulled the trigger against her head. Her blood splattered across the pews, and her soul floated out from her body, a twirling red heart.

" **GOD DAMN IT FRISK! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE THINGS SO HARD!?** " I shouted as I quickly took her soul and thrust it into mine. The colors blended, and my heart went from being upside down to being upright and pinkish. My pupils dialated and my body further grew past the first form of Hyperdeath into the final form she witnessed when she had to SAVE the souls inside me. Wings sprouted from my main body, easily twice the size of my own body. My horns grew to around 2 feet in length as my body disconnected into a circular torso and giant disembodied hands under a pauldron clad chest with my head upon it.

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm Fucking tired of this God Damn Town!"**_ I shouted as I charged through the church front, breaking the wall in doing so. Out on the street, the whole of the Belara Gun Club and Dr. Kingsbridge's men were assembled with weapons raised.

 _ **"**_ _ **Die"**_ I said, mocking Flowey subliminally as I unleashed a torrent of multicolored seeking missiles. It took little effort with my newfound powers to utterly decimate the entire force. My rage continued past the point of their destruction, my mental state pushing me to destroy even their corspes and pummeled vehicles.

" **Should we stop him?** " Undyne asked Buck and Don. They shrugged and looked back to the massive amount of destruction I dealt. Suddenly, a voice made me stop, in my head.

 _"Asriel, I'm fine, but you better haul ass to Alphys and stop using magic otherwise my soul will be spent!"_ it said, clearly sounding like Frisk. I shrunk back to my normal form, took a moment to glance around, then grunted as I got on my bike.

"We need to go, now." I said, my voice somewhat distorted due to the soul I had in me. Everyone had quickly assembled and we had left 5 minutes after.

203 minutes later

I pulled up to Alphys' door, having talked with her on the phone about the situation on the way here, and she quickly ushered me in to her house, and by extension, her lab. Directing me to her examination table, she force projected my soul with an odd rod shaped tool before taking Frisk's soul out of my body, dealing a good amount of pain to me.

"Fuck, Alphys, could've just asked!"

"No time, Frisk's soul needs to be encapsulated before it withers while soul power seeps out!. Humans have soul power too, they are just unable to use it." Alphys hastily explained as she put Frisk's soul in a soul container, sealing it tight and feeding a tube of synthetic soul power into it.

"What do we do now? W-will she be okay? And will she ever get a body back?" I asked quickly. Alphys sighed and sat down in her chair, thinking for a moment.

"To answer your questions literally: We should work on a method to get her a body, she will most likely be okay, and her chances at a body depend on what you're willing to sacrifice." Alphys said clinically, staring at Frisk's soul. I sat up and put my face in my hands.

"Now's not the time to be sad Asriel, you still have a wound which will pop up again without her auxiliary soul power. Collapse your soul and i'll put you into a stasis while it heals."

"S-Stasis?"

"Yes, your soul will basically be in the same thing as Frisk's until I see that you have sufficient soul power to survive in a body. You will not explode, trust me, I can syphon the extra magic and use it to help Frisk maintain her soul's current health. I estimate it'll take around a week. In the meantime I will work on a way to get Frisk a body." Alphys said, looking to an identical soul container to the one Frisk was in. I shuddered at the thought, but sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I guess…. J-just be careful, of me and Frisk, alright?" I said, looking to Alphys as the gaping wound in my stomach returned. She nodded her head and I collapsed my soul. It was a little cracked, not damaged too much, but it did look like it was going to chip. Alphys took my soul and put it into a container, the last thought running through my mind was 'would I remember the stasis?'.

Evidently not.

One week later

"Further reports on the Belara tragedy conclude that this was a mixed force attack: Both human and monster are responsible for the destruction at Belara, the identities of the suspects have yet to be released by state police. In other news: Monsters have been given full human rights, their age of adulthood is set for 16 due to the indeterminable literal age for monsters, age will depend on appearance or testified age by ID. More on this the following hour: I'm Rebekah Spring and you're watching Channel 91 news at 5." The TV blared in Alphys' waiting room, AKA the kitchen, as Toriel looked at it with a distant gaze of concern.

"My poor children will be portrayed as murderers for their whole lives..." Toriel sadly stated as Undyne entered the room.

"Oh relax, now that we've got the same rights as humans if they're put on trial we can appeal to a higher court if sentenced wrongly. Granted we're 200 miles away from Belara northbound, we'll probably have a better chance being tried up here instead of those backwoods redneck assholes down there. I'm sure it'll be fine!" Undyne said confidently as Alphys walked into the room as well.

"I'm waking Asriel in 20 minutes so I can tell him the good news. He'll be a lot skinnier, just to let everyone know, you might wanna cook extra hearty meals for him Toriel." Alphys said before walking away from the kitchen. Undyne chuckled and looked back to the orange lizard.

"My girlfriend's hella smart, finding a way to get Frisk a body like that. Who knew it was possible? All we need now is some magic, soul residue, and a fabricator! She's a genius." Undyne mused as Toriel looked to the TV again. All that there was on was stupid commercials for things not even related to the channel. Everything from baby toys to Budweiser, clearly this station was watched often.

20 minutes later

"Asriel, wake up… Asriel, time to get up!" Alphys said, my soul gray, not alight anymore, signaling I was still in stasis. Alphys took a metal wire and hooked it to a 9volt battery to give me a shock. It worked, and with a clatter of some objects, my soul was surrounded by a body again. Panting as I woke, I looked to Alphys, then to my groin as a hand flew there to hide myself. Alphys scoffed and turned around to get me some clothes.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, Dreemurr." She stated.

"That doesn't mean I'm okay with you seeing it though!" I replied embarrassingly. I put on the clothes Alphys provided, and on shaky knees, walked out to see Toriel. I was smothered in a bone crushing embrace as Toriel lavished me with affection. Several statements as to how much she missed me and how much trouble I was in were muttered by the fuzzy goat mother, but nonetheless I was just glad to have a body again, albeit very skimpy. Another change was noted though, I had larger horns, and I had grown to around Papyrus' height, my fur was once again white, and no markings were on my body.

Looking to Alphys for help, she separated us and cleared her throat.

"Asriel, I have news on Frisk's body." She began.

"Well let's hear it!" I said excitedly.

"I know how to make one for her, but it requires you to not weigh as much as you do now, a human doctor would hang you up in his office to display the skeleton if he got the chance. Eat a lot, gain as much weight as possible until you're back to normal, and please do exercise as well." Alphys instructed. Looking to Toriel, I chuckled.

"With Toriel as a mother, that won't be a problem. I am famished though, does anybody have something to eat?"

/

 **Incoming: Part 6: Reset Button. (Not What You Think It Means.)**


	6. Not a chapter but important

Hello Everyone!

First order of business: IM SORRY FOR BEING SUPER INACTIVE PLEASE FORGIVE ME ;-; I've been in an area where the internet traffic is monitored and not everyone i live with likes me writing. Also i misplaced the USB drive with Chapters 6&7 on it during moving... so...

I'll try to pick up ASAP


	7. this is a big fucking dissapointment

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO with the influx of school work now approaching and literally no drive to continue this series anymore, my writing skills have atrophied and i can no longer sustain my account, i know i know i promised more content don't beat me up please but i am physically incapable of maintaining this anymore, so it is with grief and sorrow that i announce that i am deleting my account. it was fun guys.


End file.
